Darkness and Light
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Chapter 18 is FINALLY up for all of my anticipating readers. A dark past is revealed. Cho has yet another dream. Nagini plans to take matters into her own hands. RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the sequel to "A New Beginning For Everything" If you haven't read that story yet than please do so. Please r+r.  
  
Harry sat nervously in the courthouse. The jurors had just gone in to make a final verdict about Sirius's freedom. Sirius stood nervously as whispers began to form. Dumbledore stood beside Sirius. Harry's stomach lurched. Right beside him was his god sister Danielle. She had her hands folded in prayer. The only thing Harry could do was pray along with her. They both knew Sirius was innocent. They could only hope the jurors and Ministry would agree. Suddenly a little man came in with a roll of parchment. Everything grew silent.  
  
"The final decision is made." The little Man said.   
  
He unrolled the parchment. Harry looked over to Danielle and they held tightly onto each other's hands, both with nervousness in their eyes.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic, hereby rules Sirius Black…Innocent." He said.  
  
Danielle and Harry's face lit up instantly. Danielle immediately got up from her seat. She ran over to Sirius and hugged him.  
  
"You're free father! You're finally free!" Danielle exclaimed.  
  
Harry joined them. He was truly speechless. He finally knew he would be free from the Muggle world. And that he'd be free in the Wizarding world with a family of his own. Sirius noticed Harry's speechlessness. He smiled broadly just like in the picture that Harry had seen from his parents wedding. He was happy to see Sirius so overjoyed. Clearly everybody could see Danielle was overwhelmed. She started to cry tears of joy.   
  
"This is truly overwhelming. I can have my life back. Along with my daughter…and my godson." Sirius said proudly.   
  
That day was the greatest day in Harry's entire life.   
  
It was the 3rd of August and a 17-year-old boy was packing in his room, right off of Privet Drive. This boy was Harry Potter. He was packing his bags for good. Two weeks ago Sirius, his godfather, was claimed to be innocent. And now Harry was going to move out of the Dursley's and move in with him and his god sister. As he turned to pack more things in his trunk, he noticed three packages and a letter at the edge of his bed.   
  
"Must've gotten some gifts from Ron and the rest for my birthday." Harry thought.  
  
Harry knew it had been three days since his actual birth date. He looked at the packages. He had a little more packing to do before Sirius would come to get him with the transporter. So Harry rechecked his luggage again. He made sure he didn't leave a single thing. When he was absolutely sure that he had packed everything he went back to the packages again. The first one was from Hermione. Her gift to Harry was a book called "So you want to be a Professional Quidditch Player" Harry laughed slightly. He took out her card and began to read it.   
  
"Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I can't believe we're going into our last year of Hogwarts. These last couple of years I know have been crazy but we got through it. Ron told me you have a special anniversary present for Cho this year. He wouldn't tell me about it though…what are you planning? Well I'll see you in Diagon Alley in a couple of weeks. And I heard about Sirius! It's all over the wizarding news! I'm so happy that he's free!  
  
Love,   
Hermione"  
  
Harry put Hermione's letter down; his face was a deep shade of red. He wasn't going to tell anybody else about his plan for Cho for their second anniversary. But he hoped it would be a moment they would never forget. He went on to the second package. From the messy handwriting he could tell it was from Ron. He opened his package and saw mince pies and a sweater with a quidditch cup sewn on it. He began to read his card.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Happy 17th Birthday mate! Currently Samantha, my family, and I are roaming around the plains of Scotland. We're catching the latest Quidditch Game. It's amazing and we've learned so much. And Samantha and I have never been more in love. Also we heard about Sirius finally being proved to be innocent! We can't wait to see you both in Diagon Alley along with Danielle. Well see you in a couple of weeks!   
  
-Ron  
  
P.S. Hagrid should be ready with that special 'thing' you want to give to Cho in a couple of days."  
  
Harry put Ron's letter down. He was happy that Ron was at peace and happiness. Ever since his little sister Ginny's death everybody thought he'd never be happy again. As he packed Ron's package along with Hermione's he reached for the third package. It was from Cho. He smiled and eagerly opened her present up. Inside there was a picture of him, her, Samantha, Ron, and Paige last year at Hogsmeade. All of the photo genetics waved to Harry smiling. And he noticed the photo genetic Cho was in Harry's photo genetic arms smiling and waving as well. Harry placed the picture down and read her letter.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Oh my goodness, I miss you so much. That's one of the downsides of summer vacation, I won't be able to see you. Oh well at least we'll meet in a couple of weeks in Diagon Alley. How have you been? And how does it feel to be 17? Hehe…Happy Birthday Harry. I really hope you're enjoying it. I hope you like the picture too. Remember? That was our Hogsmeade trip when it was our first year anniversary. I can't wait to see what we're doing for our second anniversary. Also I heard about your godfather Sirius being cleared! Harry you're finally free from your muggle relatives. Well I have to end this letter now, but remember I miss you and I love you so much.   
  
Love Always,  
Cho"  
  
Harry was truly content. He read the other letter. It was from the school just informing me that he was entering his 7th and final year. It also had some information about what books to get. Suddenly a yellow glow came through. Everything started to shake causing the Dursley's to come running in. In the yellow orb was Sirius with fresh new robes on without tears and rips. And his hair was cut to a normal length.  
  
"What's going on-" Uncle Vernon began to bellow. But than he saw Sirius and stopped in fear.  
  
"'Ello there. You must be the Dursley's." Sirius said while putting his hand for them to shake.  
  
The Dursley's stepped back cautiously. All of them were scared.  
  
"Y-y-you're here to take the boy I assume." Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"Why yes. I am here to take my godson." Sirius said again stepping closer to them.  
  
They still stepped backward again. Harry hid his face to hide his laughter. Seeing the Dursley's quiver in fear was like an early Christmas to him. Sirius still tried to shake Uncle Vernon's hand but he gave up after a while. He turned to Harry and they hugged.  
  
"You're ready to go I hope." Sirius said.   
  
Harry stuffed his gifts and letters into his trunk.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said  
  
Harry put his stuff right near the center of the room. He put Hedwig's cage right under him and he waited for Sirius to come by with the transporter. Sirius put his arm over Harry as he said the words "leaky cauldron". A swarm of yellow lights went over them and Harry's luggage. Aunt Petunia screamed and Dudley ran down the stairs tripping from his meaty legs. Within a flash, Harry and Sirius disappeared and soon they both saw Tom the inns-keeper.   
  
"Welcome back Mr.Black and Mr.Potter!" he exclaimed with a toothless smile.  
  
"'Ello Tom." Harry replied grinning.  
  
"We'll be spending a couple of nights here. Dumbledore and the Ministry have something planned for us. Now Danielle and I know what it is but we can't tell you about it." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh…wait a minute, what is it? And where's Danielle?" he asked.  
  
"I still can't tell you. And Danielle's in the streets of London with some friends from Hogwarts for a couple of days. Pretty as bells her friends are…two of them of spectacular rings on their fingers too…" Sirius said.  
  
Harry at this point was confused. Tom took his stuff up to his hotel room, which was room 17 ironically. Harry quickly got a hold of his cloak, wand, and of Hedwig's cage. He slipped his cloak on and made sure his wand was secure in his pocket.  
  
"I'm going to go set Hedwig free for the day. And I'll just go and skim around Diagon Alley for the day." Harry said.   
  
"Alright. But be back before dark. I'll be planning a feast for next week." Sirius said.   
  
Harry nodded grinning. "Alright than. I'll be back in 3-4 hours at the most."   
  
With that Harry waved good bye and left to the back door way to Diagon Alley. He hit the same 5 bricks and entered in.   
  
"Go on Hedwig. Stretch your wings." He said.  
  
He set Hedwig off while bystanders stood amazed as she flew off. Harry rushed quickly past them to avoid any questions. Diagon Alley was a bit different. Theme-wise that is. Everywhere Harry went he would see couples holding hands. This only made his heartache and his stomach lurch. It drove him mad as he missed Cho so much. Harry was thinking of sending her an owl asking if she wanted to spend the last few summer vacation weeks together. But he never got through to it. He stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, sat down in one of the tables and drifted off with thought and new hopes. He was finally free from the Dursley's and he was truly given more freedom.  
  
All right I stop it right there. lol. As you can see I made the sequel! Well…you're reading it right now…lol. But I hope you guys liked it. I've been writing outlines of it in this journal thing so I have chapters 2,3, and 4 written in there. All I need to do is type it up and than make sure I got reviews requesting for the next chapter. Also I'm answering to reviews for each chapter for this story so if you have a comment or question I'll be glad to do a feedback. :-D Remember to review you guys! Chapter 2 up soon. 


	2. Engagements and Relief at last

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy the second chapter and I am not posting up until I get lots and lots of reviews! Hehe just kidding. I would like a decent amount though.  
  
As evening dragged by Harry headed back to The Leaky Cauldron. He went up to his room to wash up. As he approached his room door he could see it was ajar. Wand in hand he stepped cautiously towards the door. As he drew closer he opened the door immediately. His panicked mind and racing heart no longer was in him. Instead he was full of ease and he felt light. He couldn't believe his eyes on who was in front of him.   
  
"I'm not dreaming right?" he said.   
  
The figure walked over to him and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Unless you consider this a dream than I won't answer that." Cho said smiling.  
  
Harry grinned and hugged her again.   
  
"My god, I've missed you. When did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"About six hours ago. Paige and Samantha were here to spend the remainder of the summer with Danielle. They invited me along so here I am." Cho replied  
  
"So you were hanging out in London this whole time?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just had a little girls day out with them at the London Café. Just to celebrate two things. Sirius's freedom and Samantha's engagement." She replied.  
  
"S-Samantha's engagement?" Harry said confused.  
  
Cho laughed slightly. "I guess Ron hasn't told you yet." She said.  
  
"No…he hasn't." he replied  
  
"Well, it's close to the night so I'll explain everything tomorrow morning. We'll spend it in Diagon Alley together. Just you and me." Cho said smiling.  
  
"I'd like that. Just you and me." Harry replied grinning.  
  
Harry and Cho hugged again and they shared a kiss. Cho smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She said.  
  
Harry waved goodbye and freshened up to go to bed. He laid in his bed and couldn't believe his luck. He rested his head on the pillow and put his glasses on the side table and soon fell asleep with visions of Cho.  
  
The next day near the early afternoon Harry had set off to Diagon Alley again. He tried to find Cho around the Leaky Cauldron but Tom had told him she set off early. Harry walked around searching for her and finally he had found her near Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He sat across from her but she hid her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
  
"It's the late afternoon. I look horrible right now." She groaned.  
  
Harry removed her hands and saw nothing unusual. Her hair was a little messy but he brushed it off of her face and just smiled.  
  
"You're beautiful. Believe me on that." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Alright so tell me all about Samantha's engagement." Harry said.  
  
"Right after I get my ice cream. I'm famished aren't you?" Cho said laughing.  
  
Harry laughed and they both ordered a sundae. Once they had gotten them they began to talk and eat. Cho began to explain about how Ron popped the question to Samantha at the Quidditch game they were attending.  
  
"The team they were cheering for had won the game. So of course everybody was cheering and ranting. Suddenly Ron takes Sam by the hand, and this spotlight gets on to them. He bends down on one knee and gives her this heart-warming speech. Along with it he gives her a gorgeous diamond ring that he got from the money he saved up for two years. She says yes and the whole stadium is in shock." She said.  
  
"Honestly I can never imagine Ron doing…that." Harry said clearly shocked.  
  
"Well I can't exactly picture you doing that either." A voice said.   
  
Harry looked over and saw Ron with Samantha right by his side.  
  
"I see you've told our romantic engagement story to Harry." Samantha said smiling as she and Ron took a seat.  
  
"He asked. I told. Let's face it I love this man." Cho said laughing.   
  
Harry turned to Ron and pat him on the back. Ron in the meantime was currently focused on Harry's sundae, which he succeeded on taking a bite.  
  
"Are you going to finish this?" Ron asked.  
  
"No go ahead finish it." Harry replied.  
  
"Ron!" Samantha exclaimed as she smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Ouch! What?" Ron said.  
  
"That's not how you do it." Samantha replied.  
  
Samantha took Cho's bowl completely and began to eat.  
  
"Gee thanks for the ice cream Cho." She said.  
  
"No problem Sam. No problem…" Cho said as she put her spoon down.  
  
"And you called me a pig?" Ron said.  
  
"Yes my little piggy Ron." Samantha said laughing.   
  
Harry and Cho looked at each other and bursted out laughing. It took a while for them to contain themselves.  
  
"Congrats to the both of you." Cho said.  
  
"It couldn't have happened to a better pair." Harry said.  
  
Samantha and Ron blushed and smiled.  
  
"Thanks but I think we could imagine a better pair." Samantha said as she eyed Cho and Harry.   
  
Cho and Harry looked at each other and blushed. Harry was speechless and lost of words. Cho was feeling the same way but after a few moments she did manage to sputter a few words.  
  
"Marriage is a big step. I'm definitely ready to take that step with a person I love. And I'm glad that it might be with Harry. But right now I'm happy at where our relationship is. I'm in no rush. But if that day ever comes I'll be the happiest woman alive." Cho said.  
  
"You know… it surprises me that Ron and I are getting married before you guys. I always imagined you two to get married first." Samantha said.  
  
"Why is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well…because of the love you guys share. Honestly you guys are inseparable. You never fight. You're just perfect." Samantha replied.  
  
"Well it may seem like it and it's true but there are some cons in the relationship. It's not extremely perfect. But I know I'm in heaven." Cho said smiling at Harry.  
  
"You see what I mean? How come Ron and I aren't like that?" Samantha said.  
  
"Because you guys are just a tiny bit more intense than we are." Harry replied.  
Ron and Samantha blushed a deep maroon. But they nodded smiling all just the same. It was near dinner time and again Tom aligned tables together for a feast. At the dinner was Sirius, Danielle, Paige, Harry, Cho, Ron, Samantha, Mrs.Weasley, Percy, Penelope Clearwater who was married to Percy since Harry's sixth year, and the twins. Harry questioned on where Hermione was. But nobody knew where she was as she did not send any owls to any of them. There was much talk about plans for the future around the table. So much laughter and happiness subsided. After two hours the celebration wore off. Everybody was content and drowsy. They all headed for their rooms. Harry and Cho were the last one's to go up. Hand in hand they walked up the stairs to their rooms. Cho was staying in room 20, which was two doors down from Harry's room.   
  
"Today has been so amazing. I'm so glad we all can be happy again." Cho said.  
  
"It really is a relief. Everything's just perfect." Harry said.  
  
"Samantha and Ron… I'm so happy for them. I really hope our relationship stays as strong as theirs." Cho said.   
  
"Oh it will be. Only we'll be even stronger." Harry said.  
  
They stopped over in room 20. Cho smiled at Harry and they began to sway for a bit. They shared a good night kiss and Cho opened the door to her room.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." Harry replied.  
  
Harry got one more kiss in. Cho giggled and closed the door, waving goodbye still smiling. Harry sighed and walked over to his room. He entered in and thought for a while. His life was truly at bliss. Sirius was free. Cho was with him. And his best friends were getting married. It seemed nothing would ruin these couple of weeks. Not even the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Ok I end it there. Chapter's 3-5 are written down in my journal I just need some people to review so I can type them up and just put them up. Lol. Please review. 


	3. The Dream The Message and The New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy the third chapter of this story and I wanna thank everybody who tried to steal the journal I had it in cause that only gave me more inspiration.haha. To the rest please review I have so much in store for you guys. I'm hoping to get at least 10-15 more reviews…somewhere there…and yeah. =D  
  
Pure darkness was the setting of this scenario. If you were just to walk in you'd get the chills the second you did. A small ratty man once full of life was lying on the ground dead. Shadowing over him was a snake-like man with pale skin and glowing red eyes. He bent down and checked for a pulse. Soon after he did the man was quite content when he didn't find one.   
  
"You were worthless to me Wormtail. Such a pity it is." the cold drawling voice said.  
  
With one wave of his hand the body had disappeared. The man began to pace around thinking very hard. There was something in his mind that angered him with so much hatred. Something that had been bothering him and only filled him up more with hatred with each passing day. That hatred grew to a point where the man wanted so much revenge that even after he succeeded he'd continue havoc. True evil was in this soul indeed.   
  
"For all of these years...I still haven't found a way to defeat Potter. Each and every attempt I've made for these last 17 years has only ended in utter defeat...and Potter strikes once again. Just like last year." the man said coldly.  
  
He waved his hand and a vision started to form and it was showing what had happened a year ago in Harry's sixth year. Harry was 16 years old and the man had tried his attacks again. This time he had went for Harry's weaker side once more and he had taken Cho and Samantha to his lair hoping to put the chilling charm on one of them again. The vision goes on to when both girls remain unconscious in a isolated room both not being able to move and the man was shadowing over them waiting for Harry Potter to show up and in his mind he thought he'd have Harry this time around. But yet again the man was wrong. Harry Potter had appeared once more with his best friend Ron Weasley by his side and they fought with him to get to Cho and Samantha. But it ended with the girls appearing through an orb and a collision took place when once again the man and Harry went at it for Avada Kedvara. The wands intertwined and the power was too unbearable for them both. The man went with a blow but not a killing one unfortunately. The power had hit Harry and Ron leaving them now unconscious. The girls awoke and ran to their sides. Staying by them till the end miraculously they had recovered. Harry's love for Cho only grew more stronger that day as did Ron's love for Samantha.   
  
"Love…oh how I despise that word. But that is the only thing keeping Potter strong. Love and Courage. But this year I can't fail. This year I must succeed in finishing off the last of the Potter line. But how can I succeed?" The man said aggravated.  
  
Suddenly voices started to come in everywhere. Very low and horrifying voices repeating the words "The girl" over and over.  
  
"The girl…but will it work this time around…" the man murmured.   
  
"Yes…yes…just get the girl and your plans will succeed for the benefit of evil." The voices said.  
  
In a green flame a vision of someone very familiar was in the midst of the flame. A young woman with back length black hair, brown eyes, and a heart-warming smile.  
  
"Ah, Paige Adams…delectable pick. Beautiful this creature is…" the man pondered.  
  
"Yes…Paige Adams…she will not be an easy catch…so we advise you to take her friend Samantha Grint." The voices mellowed.  
  
As they had said her name Samantha Grint had appeared in the vision with her shoulder length blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and perfect smile. The man made a grunt and shook his head.  
  
"I never associated well with her…she's not a delectable pick at all. I want a little more…something like….Chang." the man said as he had a vision of Cho come in next to Paige's image.  
  
Suddenly a serpent slithered over to the man. It almost looked like it had its eye on the two images. The man knelt down beside the serpent gazing at the images.  
  
"Ah, Nagini, fair Nagini…it seems so long ago that those witches had cursed you to this state of life…but between these two picks I will support you with a body. Lord Voldemort will obtain his power. Full power once more…and I will suit you with these bodies Nagini. You will finally speak the same tongue and we shall rule the Wizarding World." He said laughing maniacally and the laughter soon grew evil and chilling.  
  
~***The Leaky Cauldron***~  
  
With that Harry Potter woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night, three weeks before September first, and he had awoken from a horrible dream. Beads of sweat fell from his head and a throbbing pain was forming. He had the same nightmare day after day and he still hadn't told anybody about it. But when he awoke from the dream all he could remember was a very evil man, a serpent, Cho and Paige, and a plot. He just couldn't remember the plot exactly. With the thought of Cho his head seared with pain once more and he knew that wasn't too good. He ran out of his room and hurried over to Cho's room. He knocked on her door vigorously. His heart races as he was in a state of panic and his head felt so bad and the pain was too much. Miraculously, Cho came to the door and a pale light was in the room. She rubbed her eyes to get a better vision and Harry sank to the floor on his knees holding on to his head.   
  
"Wha-what…oh my god! Harry!" she screamed as she tried to get him up.  
  
Harry's scar started to burn so badly. He got so dizzy and he fell back. Cho took him in her arms and than Harry's eyes started to dilate.   
  
"Sirius! Samantha! Paige! Ron! Somebody help me!" Cho screamed.  
  
Soon Sirius, Ron, Samantha, and Paige had run out to see what was going on. More beads of sweat fell from Harry and his vision started to go. He started shaking as the pain got even worse than usually. Soon Harry had blacked out.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this. Harry's never been that shaken when his scar burned." Ron said solemnly.   
  
"I've never seen him like this at all. I just wonder what he's been dreaming about to have his head throb so badly." Cho said softly as she dabbed a wet cloth on Harry's forehead.  
  
He still didn't move. Sirius had put him on Cho's bed and everybody surrounded him, including a witch doctor. But there was no illness in Harry and they had left after 10 minutes of examination.   
  
"I've written a letter to Dumbledore. He'll know about this soon and he's already found a place for Harry to stay where it's safe. This place is starting to be extremely uncanny for him." Sirius said.   
  
Thunder had sounded and rain was falling making everybody in the room jump. Cho continued to dab the wet cloth on Harry's forehead hoping that it would somehow relax his throbbing head. Soon Harry's eyes began to flicker up, his vision was no longer impaired and he could see. The pain was lessening more but it took him a couple of moments to find his voice.  
  
"Cho?" he said softly.  
  
"Harry? Oh my god Harry you're ok." Cho said sighing with relief.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? How's your scar? What's going on?" Sirius said as he walked by Harry's side.  
  
"Mr. Black…I know you're Harry's godfather and everything…but…right now I don't think is the time to be asking him so many questions." Samantha said.  
  
"I'll be fine Sirius. My scar…a little pain to it still but it'll pass." Harry said.  
  
"That was one hell of a show. What were you dreaming about Harry? The only time your scar burns is when…you-know-who is in your mind of dreams." Ron said cautiously.  
  
Harry didn't want to explain his dream to them all just yet. He wasn't sure whether or not it was the right time. The thunder sounded again this time it had taken the lights. Cho, Ron, Samantha, and Paige all performed lumos to show a little bit of light. Suddenly Paige had dropped her wand.  
  
"Oh my…GOD!" Paige screamed.  
  
Cho focused her wand where Paige had it before she had dropped her wand and she gasped in horror. She was shaking and she couldn't find her voice. Soon Sirius had performed lumos and the message shown to everybody in the room. Worst off the message was in blood.  
  
"Cho you can run but you can't hide…I'm out to get you once more again…this time you won't be so lucky…" Sirius read softly.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered and the words were still there gleaming so brightly. Harry suddenly stood up and walked over to the wall. He pressed his fingers to the wall and the blood went on to his hands. It was fresh new blood, which meant it was just planted there.  
  
"He was here. Sirius he was here…or a deatheater…anything or person who associates with him was here." Harry said.   
  
"I know…with that new blood still not even dry it's obvious. And by this message it's extremely obvious that he's out for Cho again." Sirius said sternly.   
  
Harry took the cloth and washed the blood off. He shook his head and he didn't want to believe it at all. It was suppose to be a New Year for him where things would change for the better good. But than again there would need to be a balance for both good and bad. Harry thought back to his dream again and once seeing the message on her wall he knew it was a dream premonition. That's why his scar had burned so painfully. Harry walked over to Cho and held her close.  
  
"I won't let him take Cho. I won't let anything happen to her. There has to be somewhere, someplace we could stay in. It's just impossible to stay here." Harry said looking at the words.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem…Dumbledore's been meaning to show you a new house…well almost new. It belonged to your parents and he had a couple of things redone and built it back to its original state. You and Cho should go now. Clearly you guys aren't safe here. Go to Godric's Hollow now." Sirius said as he handed them the transporter ball.  
  
"What about our things? How will we get in?" Cho asked.  
  
"I'll have your things taken to the manor tomorrow. Two friends should be waiting near the doorway for your arrival." A voice said near the door.  
  
It was Dumbledore standing with his dark maroon robes looking at them through his moon shaped spectacles eyes twinkling.  
  
"Professor, for the school year though Cho and I are going to board the train right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, Godric's Hollow is mearly an hour away from Hogwarts. There will be no need. You and Miss. Chang however must leave by 6:00 and you will arrive at Hogwarts at 7:00. A carriage will be coming for you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Will we be safe there?" Cho asked.  
  
"You will be safe. Every possible charm is around the house and we have our top wizard and witches watching over you. You will have nothing to worry about. Just take care of each other while you're there." Sirius said.  
  
Harry looked at Cho and nodded. They grabbed on to the transporter waving goodbye to everybody in the room and taking one last glance at the words. Both feeling the same amount of fear that Voldemort would return for them once more. Grasping tightly to the transporter they both had said the simple words "Godric's Hollow" and appeared in front of a very beautiful manor. Harry stood looking at the house amazed. It was truly amazing and he loved everything about it. Cho looked at the manor and she smiled slightly as she realized this was the same place Lily and Jame's Potter had spent before they had passed away.  
  
"Welcome home." She said to him softly, smiling.  
  
From than Harry had a very strange urge to just do what he had planned for his anniversary gift for Cho…but he realized there was one thing that was still missing so he shook his head and focused on two figures near the doorway. At first he thought they were extremely very well crafted lawn gnomes. But than he remembered wizard lawn gnomes were very different than the muggle lawn gnomes. Harry and Cho walked closer to see what was near the doorway and it turned out not to be lawn gnomes at all.  
  
"Harry Potter!" a high pitched voice said.  
  
"Such an honor it is to serve you Harry Potter!" another high-pitched voice said.   
  
"Dobby? Winky?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes sir! It is Dobby and Winky." Dobby said.  
  
"It's so nice to see you two again!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"It is always a pleasure to see you Mr. Potter. From now on Winky and Dobby serve you." Winky said while bowing.  
  
"Serve me? What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Did Dumbledore assign you two to help around the house while Harry's at Hogwarts?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh yes. Dumbledore is by far the kindest wizard. He had assigned Dobby and Winky to watch over you for the remainder of the summer and protect you from harm." Dobby said.   
  
"It will be a great honor to watch over you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Winky said.  
  
With those words Harry and Cho had turned red and started laughing a little bit.   
  
"What is so funny?" Winky asked.  
  
"Um…Winky…Mr. Potter and I are not exactly…married. We are together though and we love each other very much. But I'm not Mrs. Potter. I'm Miss. Chang." Cho explained.  
  
"Then…if Mr. Potter and Miss. Chang love each other so much shouldn't you have a wedding ritual to proclaim that love?" Winky asked.  
  
"Um…heh, a little help here Harry…" Cho said softly.   
  
"Winky! Harry Potter and his love are too weak to talk now! They must rest. Please let Dobby escort you two to your room." Dobby said.  
  
Harry and Cho walked into the manor utterly amazed by the craft of everything in the house. They walked up the stairs and saw portraits of Lily and James down the halls. Harry and Cho marveled at everything upstairs, it was too good to be true and it almost made them forget all about the message in the Leaky Cauldron. Dobby soon lead them into a very nice looking room fit with a king size bed, a dresser, and a balcony with a beautiful view.   
  
"Dobby leaves Harry Potter and his love to rest." Dobby said as he closed the door.   
  
Harry and Cho stood there for a while deeply embarrassed. They expected to have two separate rooms and never did they imagine that they'd share a room and the same bed. But looking out to the view and guards of wizards and witches they realized why they were there in the first place. The fear of Voldemort coming to them once more took place in their thoughts. Cho sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed thinking.  
  
"This'll be interesting…sharing a bed…in the same room for the remainder of the summer." Cho said.   
  
"It'd be better for us to stay together than apart though…right?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"I guess so…I just wish that we didn't have to live in fear in such a beautiful place." Cho replied.  
  
"Well soon we'll be in Hogwarts, and at least from there we can hope for the best and the fear will go away." Harry said.  
  
Cho nodded and looked over to the bed with very nice tapestry and she sat looking at the four posts on the corners. She didn't feel tired whatsoever. But her mind was dreadfully aching with so many thoughts. She was still worried about Voldemort now and more than ever she was afraid that Harry would die. Harry could see this in her eyes and he sighed as he put his arms around her.  
  
"I swear to you nothing will happen to me or you. We will live to forget about all that's happened today. You're safe with me." Harry said.  
  
These words seemed to comfort Cho but only by a little bit. After an hour, the sun started to rise and they were both exhausted. Cho climbed into the bed and put the covers over herself. Harry followed after on the other side. Cho laid on her side and closed her eyes to a hopefully blissful sleep Harry turned over to put his arms over her and when he did she grasped on to his hand muttering the last few words which were "I love you" Harry took off his glasses and set them on the table. Slowly his eyes started to droop and his thoughts trailed off to what he had planned for his anniversary with Cho and a hope for a better year.   
  
Ok that's it for chapter 3. I'm typing up chapter 4 after this I just need like…more reviews! Lol. Ok so yeah more reviews and chapter 4 will be up probably by Saturday…or later…dunno….gotta think. Lol ok thanks guys! 


	4. The Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It was brought to my attention that I should update more frequently so I guess I'm going to update everytime I get like 5-7 reviews I guess that's good enough lol. Enjoy the fourth chapter of this story. I wanna thank my Social Studies teacher for being so boring. To the rest please review I still have so much in store for you guys. =D  
  
Harry and Cho's days at the manor were cut down but they were glad to finally get back to Hogwarts. They listened to Dumbledore and waited for a carriage outside. It was about quarter to six so they had a couple of extra minutes to roam around the garden in the front yard and to change into their robes. Harry picked up a beautiful blossoming rose for Cho and she took it with much gratitude. Soon the carriage had arrived and Dobby majicked their luggage up and they were ready to go.  
  
"Dobby please do us a favor and make sure to keep the gardens alive and write an owl to us once in a while." Cho said as she held the rose and lily she had.   
  
"Dobby has never received such an honor to write to anybody before…Miss. Chang is too kind!" Dobby exclaimed.  
  
"Don't mention it…here Dobby this is a special flower for you and Winky take good care of it." Cho said smiling as she handed him the lily.  
  
"God Bless your soul Miss. Chang. Have a safe year at Hogwarts." Dobby said.   
  
Soon the carriage started to move and Harry and Cho waved goodbye and watched out to the manor that was slowly disappearing. The ride wouldn't be long for them just about an hour. Their thoughts drifted off to thinking about a new year at Hogwarts and their graduation. They were thinking over about Sirius, Danielle, Samantha, Paige, Ron, and Hermione. They hadn't heard from any of them since the night they left the Leaky Cauldron. Soon the carriage stopped and they could see their luggage floating inside to the Prefect Common Room. They got out and waited near the entrance to see even more carriages coming along. They saw many familiar faces and soon they saw Paige, Samantha, Ron, and Danielle. Paige and Danielle looked like they were ready to puke. Samantha and Ron looked as though they were stuck on Cloud 9 which Harry and Cho always feared of. They ran in before they caught another Ron and Samantha moment with Danielle and Paige running after them both. They entered the Great Hall and the atmosphere was overwhelming. All the new first years were lined up waiting for Professor Mcgonagal to approach them with a scroll and the sorting hat. Harry and Cho took a seat at the Gryffindor table along with Danielle and Paige. Samantha and Ron had to be pushed to just sit down.  
  
"Save it until the actual date! Settle down!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
Harry skimmed his eyes around the table. He noticed Hermioine wasn't at the table. He looked over to the Slytherin table expecting to see his long time archenemy, Draco Malfoy. But he wasn't over at the Slytherin table. Cho looked over to the Slytherin table too just as surprised that she didn't see Draco over there. She skimmed everywhere and she couldn't find Hermione.   
  
"Forgive me for saying this but…where's Malfoy? And where's Hermione?" Cho asked.  
  
Ron suddenly grew very dark and sinister. Paige looked at Samantha and they bit their lower lip in a state of fear. Danielle just looked down making little circles around her plate not wanting to say anything since she had been so close to Hermione but things had changed. Ron started to look infuriating and he clenched his fists with anger.  
  
"Honey, please don't make a scene. Calm down." Samantha said softly and cautiously.  
  
"What's happened? What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron kept his fists clenched together and he was growing red from anger. He took a couple of deep breaths and he began to explain.  
  
"When you and Cho had to go spend the remainder of the summer at the manor, Paige, Samantha, Danielle, and I were stuck in the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione and her new beau." Ron said bitterly.   
  
"W-w-who was it?" Cho asked carefully hoping to not make Ron even angrier.   
  
"I still don't even get how the hell it happened. It happened so suddenly and this will be a relationship I will never get or want to figure out." Ron said.  
  
"No…it can't be…no! Hermione would never do that!" Cho exclaimed as she thought it out thoroughly.   
  
"Sadly she did…she seems so happy though…" Paige said softly.  
  
"WITH A GIT LIKE THAT? SHE'S GOING TO END UP GETTING HURT POSSIBLY EVEN KILLED!" Ron bellowed.   
  
Samantha put her hand over his mouth. She laughed nervously as many heads turned to face them. Professor Mcgonagal looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She went back to the sorting. She was almost done just right near the z section.  
  
"Keep it down. She's not done with the ceremony…don't create extra attention." Harry muttered while looking down.  
  
"Sorry…I'm just amazed. Extremely amazed. How would could she fall for somebody that's been calling her a mudblood!" Ron hissed.  
  
Moments later the sorting was done. As Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, the Great Hall doors bursted open and a gushing wind came through. Dead silence sounded through. Two figures appeared near the door hand in hand. Everybody gasped and was in shock. Dumbledore clapped his hands hoping the food would distract them. But everybody's eyes stayed on the two figures. Harry and Cho couldn't recognize the girl because she looked so new and different. Ron picked up a chicken wing looking like he was about to throw it.  
  
"There's the little git right now." Ron said gritting his teeth.  
  
Harry turned his head and through a different light he recognized who the person was and he couldn't believe his eyes. Draco led the girl over to the Slytherin table and she walked with such an evil grace. All of the teachers couldn't believe their eyes how a good girl could've turned to someone so mean and evil. It was Hermione Granger and she was with Draco Malfoy.   
  
"What are you looking at? Get on with the announcements and lets just eat." Draco said bitterly as he sat down.  
  
"Well said darling." Hermione said.   
  
Nobody could believe their ears. Hermione and Draco were actually loving to each other. With her words she and Draco shared a kiss which made everybody except for the Slytherin's sick to their stomach. Dumbledore went on to his announcements about Quidditch and how the games would not be played until March due to special events that were to take place in January. He went on to Head Boy and Head Girl and they ended up being Harry and Cho, which they couldn't believe.  
  
"For this achievement Harry and Cho, you will be receiving a special room in the prefect common room for the both of you." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry and Cho blushed slightly and were muttering "again with the one room sharing" Ron, Samantha, Paige, and Danielle were laughing slightly but than their attention was back on Draco and Hermione. The announcements soon ended and they focused on Hermione…or at least what was Hermione now. Her whole look had changed completely. Her hair had black and dark blonde hightlights in them. Her robes seemed to be customly made to show off her figure tight on. She had raven-like eyeliner on and surprisingly she always held her hand on her stomach but no one knew why. Even after two weeks of being in the school Hermione was always seen with her hand on her stomach and she always looked slightly pale.   
  
"People say Malfoy knocked her up in the summer and now they're said to hold a really evil baby." Paige said.  
  
"You don't think that's true though…do you? I mean Hermione always said she'd save herself till marriage." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah well that was the Gryffindor Hermione. Now we're dealing with the Slytherin Hermione." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"It's true…it could be she's holding life or the fabric on her robes must be unbearable." Paige said.  
  
"I heard she asked Mcgonagal to reassign her to Slytherin. So they were about to slip the hat on her but it yelled out "Slytherin Blood." And than they reassigned her." Danielle said quietly and disappointed.  
  
"But how could someone so nice and intelligent as Hermione turn so evil and cold over the summer?" Samantha said.  
  
"Well she was in the beginning really bossy…" Ron said.  
  
"Even with that though Hermione was always there for us." Harry said.  
  
"Then it looks like we've lost the old Hermione." Ron said as he folded his arms.  
  
There was a silence in the Prefect Common Room. Looks of uneasiness passed through. Could it have been true though? Had they lost the Hermione Granger with a kind soul to a Hermione Granger that looked like the princess of darkness? The bell rang through and they all picked up their bags to head for their next class. In Harry, Ron, and Samantha's case they had potions with Slytherin. Cho and Paige would head off to Divination and Danielle would go to Care of Magical Creatures class. Cho and Paige ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Danielle shot out the entrance hall and Harry, Samantha, and Ron raced down to Potions Class. They entered in and to their dismay they saw Hermione and Draco sitting together in the front.  
  
"I think the French make up artists did wonders with you my dear. They transformed you into a goddess." Draco said as he fingered his way through her hair.  
  
"Am I no longer that filthy little good for nothing Gryffindor mudblood in your eyes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You're not that Gryffindor mudblood anymore…you're the new Slytherin beauty." Draco said smiling as he kissed her again.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Samantha sat in the back away from them. They couldn't believe their ears and their eyes.  
  
"Hermione never tolerated with being called a mudblood. I think she's been possessed." Ron hissed.  
  
Snape entered in and nodded at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"The new couple of Slytherin…nice to see you on our side Granger." He said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to be in Slytherin sir." She replied.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Samantha still couldn't believe their ears. In front of them was a new Hermione who couldn't care less about being called a mudblood. This Hermione was actually sly in an evil way and happy to be a part of Slytherin. Within an excruiating hour they tried to get through class without flinching with disgust. Finally the bell had rang and they were heading out to the last class of the day. They had Transfiguration and they had to succeed in changing a mirror into pure gold. But they were out of focus once Draco made a rattle. They all freaked out and changed the mirror into liquidy silver magma. They quickly rushed out once the bell rang again.  
  
"I'm still disgusted…and that whole hand on the belly thing is freaking me out…and the rattle too." Samantha said.  
  
They all shuddered in disgust as they entered the common room. Quickly they freshened up to meet Danielle, Paige, and Cho in the great hall for dinner. They rushed down and entered in, seeing that some of the Halloween festivities decoration were going up. They spotted Danielle, Paige, and Cho at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Cho and held her hand tightly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Cho asked worried.  
  
"You're the only person who can keep me from going crazy now." Harry replied restlessly.  
  
"Was it that bad?" Cho asked looking at Ron and Samantha.  
  
"He kept on doing that freaky hand on the stomach thing. And he transformed a mirror into a baby rattle." Samantha replied with utter disgust.  
  
The whole conversation of the whole evening was of Hermione and Draco. They wanted to save their friend but they just didn't know how. Harry started picking at his treacle pudding until a certain friend caught his eye. It was Hagrid and he was pointing to something in his moleskin coat.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." Harry said.  
  
Harry walked over to Hagrid and smiled. Hagrid gave him a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"It's great ter' finally see yeh Harry." Hagrid said.  
  
"Same with you Hagrid." Harry replied rubbing his shoulder a little bit.  
  
"Well I called yeh over ter tell yeh I finished yer little surprise." Hagrid said.  
  
Hagrid handed him a box that Harry automatically knew what it contained. He looked over to make sure Cho, Samantha, Paige, and Ron weren't looking and he snugged it in his robes.  
  
"Nearly took me 'bout eight days to finish. It was hard to find the stones you wanted but I got it." Hagrid said.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Thank you so much." Harry said.  
  
"Fer what Harry? It's just something you asked me to make. It's nothing really." Hagrid said.  
  
"I thank you for everything you've done for me. Just everything." Harry said grinning.  
  
"It's always been a pleasure. Honestly yer like a son I never had." Hagrid said eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry turned around and saw that Paige, Samantha, Cho, and Danielle were looking at him curiously. He'd never tell them about what lies in the box but he knew they'd bombard him with questions. He walked back to the Gryffindor table as he waved goodbye to Hagrid and he sat down next to Cho again acting like nothing had happened. Later that night Cho walked back up to the Girls Dormitory in the prefects common room still wondering about the thing Harry had gotten from Hagrid. As she stepped up to head for her room with Harry, she accidently bumped into Hermione who had dropped something on the ground. She looked pale and beads of sweat fell.  
  
"Check it Cho. Just check it. Please." Hermione said as she coughed.  
  
Cho quickly got Hermione up and laid her on her bed in the Girls Dormitory. She got a bowl of water and a cloth to try and stop Hermione from sweating so violently. She picked up what Hermione had dropped on the floor and she couldn't believe her eyes on what she was seeing and holding. Cho looked at the object she had in her hand and she looked at Hermione who was groaning in pain.   
  
"Hermione…you're…pregnant…" Cho said.  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Ok there's chapter 4. In reality that's really chapter 4-5 combined and I'm really sorry about the whole Hermione and Draco thing…but it makes an interesting plot and I had to do it…it was so tempting! lol so yeah hope you guys liked it. Review Review Review! I have a surprising twist to happen in chapter 5 so please…review!!! lol 


	5. A Nightmare turning to a dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Now in answer to a question here, I am working on trying to fill in how Hermione's going to go back to normal but right now I've just made her devilishly evil and you're right it is a side that nobody can picture but that's what makes the plot interesting. You all have the right to not like what I did but please if that's the only thing you can base on when you read the story don't even read my story at all and I've said I have a lot in store for you guys and this is just the beginning so don't spaz out just yet.. I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter you're in for a surprise. Hehe. Ok so please review please!!! Lol. And enjoy.  
  
Hermione was still groaning and pain and she started to hyperventilate. This pregnancy wasn't normal at all and her stomach started to inflate.   
  
"This is what he was talking about…this is what I had to be prepared for…" Hermione muttered as she winced in pain.   
  
Cho sat there amazed and shocked. She never would have thought that the rumours about Hermione and Draco would have been true. As Cho heard her words she didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"Who was talking about what? What are you going to need to be prepared for?" Cho asked.  
  
Suddenly it was as though it was just an ultimate mood swing gone bad. Hermione still had little sweat pellets going down but the pain seemed to cease and she got up putting her hand on her stomach. In a matter of minutes she seemed to magically return to a calm and pain free state. She seemed content and she became sly.  
  
"My baby…my dear sweet child with Draco. Cho please stay here with me I'll need some help with it. And Draco wouldn't be happy if you left me alone." Hermione said slyly.   
  
"I can't stay here I'm suppose to be in the other room Hermione." Cho said sternly.   
  
"Pity it is really just so you want to get knocked up too one of these days Cho?" Hermione said.  
  
"Shut up Hermione. Harry and I actually have mutual respect for each other. We'd never make a mistake like that." Cho said bitterly as she pointed to Hermione's stomach.  
  
Just then Samantha and Paige popped in to rest but they had both gasped once they saw Hermione's stomach. They couldn't believe their eyes. There was a knock on the door and Cho slowly went to go get it. When she opened it she saw Harry.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Listen…" Cho began to say as she got out and closed the door.  
  
"Hermione's having some…problems so Samantha, Paige, and I have to stay with her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself during the night. So I'll be staying here for hopefully just one night."   
  
"Alright…I'll see you in the morning than?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes you will. I'll miss you." Cho said as she hugged him.  
  
They shared a good night kiss and Cho walked back into her ultimate nightmare and Harry walked back to the extremely big Head Girl and Boy Dormitory room. Cho had expected to only be staying for that one night but she was always needed and this went on for weeks. It was about a week before December 28th, which was Harry and Cho's mark for their second year anniversary. Harry hadn't seen Cho for days in the common rooms, the great hall, or anyway else in Hogwarts. But he knew soon the days would go by and before he knew it December 28th would come along. Harry couldn't help but feel so nervous about his anniversary with Cho. Eventually Harry did see Cho again and she seemed so restless and tired. Soon enough Cho, Samantha, and Paige got ready to tell the boys the horrifying truth. Sitting in the common room Harry and Ron waited for one of them to speak.  
  
"The last couple of weeks has been a nightmare." Paige said as she slopped down.   
  
"Too true Paige. Too true." Samantha said half asleep.  
  
"I'm even more restless. Did you notice she kept on asking me to help her with every other little stupid thing?" Cho said as she hugged Harry after not seeing him anywhere for weeks.  
  
"That's true…she must be going crazy. You didn't even do anything to her." Samantha said.  
  
"Oh I did. The first night I didn't even want to stay there with her and she brought up the head room and Harry." Cho said restlessly.  
  
"Ooh, well that's not right we all know you and Harry wouldn't go and do something like that at least not until you're married." Samantha said winking.  
  
Harry and Cho blushed and Cho bought a pillow to her head. Harry held her close as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank god our anniversary is next week." Cho said contently.  
  
"Can't wait." Harry said as he kept Cho wrapped in his arms.  
  
"Don't let go ok? I don't want to go back to that damn room." Cho said softly.  
  
"What's been going on with you three in there anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"News on Hermione." Cho said restlessly as she shut her eyes to get a very bad image out of her mind.  
  
"Devastating news." Paige muttered.  
  
"Kept us on our feet for days for her every whim with those damn mood swings." Samantha said.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask…what's going on with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's…well…mmhmmt." Paige said as she stuffed her face in a pillow.  
  
"Was that even english?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well she's…nyah Cho you tell them." Samantha said as she got into Ron's arms.  
  
"I'm sleeping leave me alone." Cho said drowsily with her eyes closed and she was still in Harry's arms.  
  
"Would you just come on with it?!" Ron said irritated.  
  
"Alright! Hermione found out she was six weeks pregnant in October." Samantha said.   
  
"WHAT!!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
  
Cho got away from Harry and laid down with a pillow in her arms and Samantha fell off the couch and she just stayed on the ground closing her eyes to try and get just a little bit of sleep but it didn't work as Ron got her up again but his anger kept her up.  
  
"She's had us help her with everything and she has nothing to worry about." Paige said.  
  
"What do you mean? Couldn't she somehow hurt the baby?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's already hurt it by having it have Malfoy as a father." Samantha said softly.  
  
"That bloody little git…" Ron said as he clutched his fists together.  
  
"She acts like she'll have a miscarriage if she doesn't get help for everything." Paige said.  
  
"It's not possible. Once a witch is impregnated with life, with her baby's magic she is invincible and nobody can hurt her." Cho said sleepily.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Some book called The Book of Shadows: Artifacts of Demons, Warlocks, and witches needs." Cho said.  
  
"I know Hermione would never act like this. No matter how many mistakes she made. She was with us to help us out in our 6th year so what's changed?" Paige said.  
  
"That baby is what changed her…right now she believes her destiny is to care for that baby. And since Draco's pretty much an evil little bastard she turned to him and that child. She embraced it. She embraced the evil." Samantha said bitterly.  
  
"Hasn't that happen somewhere before? Like on the telly…a t.v. show I think…Charmed isn't it?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yeah that show. If muggles can interpret that than it must be true." Samantha said.  
  
"Well than you have to remember she did turn not evil again when she reconciled with her sisters. And that happened when she had the hard choice to choose between her love and her sisters. What if we could do that too?" Cho said.  
  
(brief a/n: I just wanna say I like the show charmed so yeah. And for this little convo it's a hint for you guys that I won't keep hermione evil for long and I'm not doing this on purpose. Lol)  
  
As Paige, Samantha, and Cho were having their own little conversation about that, Harry's mind was spinning. Hermione Granger one of his best friends was pregnant with Draco's spawn in her. A baby would be coming into their lives in about 7-8 more months and they couldn't help but think…would there be a baby in the graduation? But as they were in thought an owl soon flew through a dropped a package for Samantha. She untied the string and suddenly her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes! Mum's finally sent me the wedding dress catalog." Samantha said smiling.  
  
"Already picking the dress Samantha?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well my wedding is in January so I just want to be ready." Samantha replied.  
  
"When's the wedding going to be again?" Cho asked as she sat up.  
  
"Erm…January…23rd I think…" Samantha said.  
  
"It's the 14th of January we're getting married Samantha." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Cho! Paige! Look at all of these dresses! Oh I can't choose!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, before we get into a whole new conversation…my wedding day." Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off to the Boy's Dormitory.   
  
For the rest of the day Paige, Samantha, and Cho sat in the common room searching for the perfect dress for Samantha.  
  
Days past by and the holidays came near. This year so many people went home and only about 10 people stayed at Hogwarts. To their utter dismay Hermione had gone home with Draco to the Malfoy manor to meet with his parents with to them the wonderful news of a new heir to the Malfoy name. Harry tried not to let it bother him and he succeeded only to think of something else that was bothering him. The only words that was ringing in Harry's head was 'two more days' Two more days and than everything for him would take course. Two more days and his life would change forever, hopefully for the best. In two more days Harry and Cho's second year anniversary would come. Through the days Christmas came by and much merriment came. Presents were being exchanged and as Cho gave Harry his present he felt a pit in his stomach. She looked at him and smiled slightly as they sat on the cough in front of the fire.   
  
"I found pictures around the manor…so I thought a scrapbook would've been nice." Cho said.  
  
"It's beautiful." Harry said as he ran his hands across the leathery top.  
  
"It even has notes, poems, and journal entries. I didn't take the original ones but I had them copied in golden lettering." Cho said as she flipped through the pages.  
  
Near the end there was a picture of Harry and Cho holding hands and laughing. Below it was Lily and Jame's looking towards the camera while smiling and holding each other. Right by the two pictures was a little passage which read: Love beyond its years for young and old. I was once lost and alone until love came and picked me up. My darling love, thank you for saving me. My darling love. ~Lily Potter  
  
Harry smiled slightly as he flipped the pages finding more passages and notes made by his mother. But suddenly he frowned as it made him miss his parents even more. Cho hugged him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I know you miss them. But I hope you like it and if I brought any grief back. I'm sorry." Cho said softly.  
  
"You'd never bring me grief. I love my gift, and I love you." Harry said.  
  
He continued to skim through the book and he could see Cho was smiling as she saw him flipping through the book. He gave her a hug.  
  
"I wish I could give you a present just as great as this right now but I want to give your present to you in our anniversary." Harry said.  
  
"That's fine. I can wait." Cho said smiling.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder again. They looked into the fire and started talking about their anniversary day. They were planning to spend their whole day at Hogsmeade with Ron and Samantha. Those two days had flown by quickly and it was exactly December 28th. Before they had left Harry kept his gift secure in his robes and Samantha had spotted him which from there he had to tell her.  
  
"What's in there Harry? Is it for Cho?" Samantha asked.  
  
Harry looked around and sighed. "Yes it is for Cho." Harry replied.  
  
"Well on with it, what's in there?" Samantha asked.  
  
"If I tell you do you swear not to tell anybody?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I swear, just tell me what's in that box!" Samantha replied.  
  
Once Harry had told her Samantha screamed for joy and she almost blew it by telling Cho when she walked in to get them. They all headed down to the entrance and got into a carriage into Hogsmeade. They soon entered The Three Broomsticks and ordered a couple of butterbeers. The sweet taste of it lasted for minutes and they laughed aimlessly as they congratulated each other.   
  
"Here's to Ron and Samantha. May your wedding day be special and may you guys stay together forever." Cho said as she lifted up her glass.   
  
"Cheers to that." Samantha said smiling.  
  
"And, here's to Harry and Cho for a second year of dating with no fights and much love. I hope you guys go farther in the future." Ron said.   
  
"Cheers." Harry said grinning.  
  
They all tapped their glasses and sipped a little bit more of the butterbeer. For the whole day they roamed around Hogsmeade looking at all the sweets in the Sweets Shop. Harry had also even spotted a glass rose that Ron had given to Samantha on Valentines Day in their fifth year. Harry and Cho had enjoyed their day as they got to spend it with their best friends and they were just enjoying each others company. Near the end of the day Ron, Samantha, Harry and Cho wandered off back to the castle and headed for the great hall for dinner. There was only one table and eleven chairs were aligned on the sides. Ron, Samantha, Harry, Cho, Danielle, Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagal, Fred, George, Hagrid, and sadly Professor Trelawney was there for the feast. The merriment lasted for the whole feast and soon everybody was full and completely content with their surroundings. Professor Trelawney was however still making predictions but no one paid heed to any one of them…except for her last one.  
  
"My inner eye shows me something very special is going to happen tonight…something to two very special people." Professor Trelawney said mystically.  
  
"Well of course something happened it was Harry and Cho's second year anniversary." Ron said.   
  
Professor Mcgonagal and Dumbledore looked at Harry and Cho smiling at them both. It was a fact that in their eyes Harry and Cho were exactly the same way that Lily and James were when they attended Hogwarts. Harry and Cho smiled at everybody as they did a toast for them both on account of their anniversary. Soon everybody else drifted into conversation with each other. Harry and Cho kissed once more so happy for where they were.   
  
"I can't believe it's been two years already." Cho said.  
  
"Two wonderful and glorious years." Harry said grinning.  
  
"I have never felt so happy in my life. Everything was just perfect today." Cho said smiling.  
  
Again they soon got closer. Harry tilted his head as she tilted hers and they shared a very passionate kiss. Once out of the kiss Cho smiled and she sat down on Harry's lap with her arms around his shoulders. And he put his arms around her waist. Everybody else at the table couldn't help but smile at them especially Samantha and Ron because they knew was going to happen.   
  
"I can't help but feel so safe right now in your arms." Cho said softly.  
  
"How so?" Harry asked smiling slightly.  
  
"I don't know…it's just…I feel so safe with you. Right now I feel like nothing will harm me as long as I'm with you. And to tell you the truth, it's the grandest feeling I've had in a long time." Cho replied.  
  
Harry kissed her on the forehead and held her close again. He knew he'd have to give his surprise sooner or later but he just had to make sure he wasn't making a mistake.  
  
"If you could, and this is only hypothetically speaking, could you imagine yourself spending the rest of your life with me?" Harry asked.   
  
Cho looked into his eyes and thought for a moment. Soon enough a smile formed across her lips and she nodded.  
  
"Of course I could. I can definitely imagine myself spending the rest of my life with you, working together, being together all the time, and sharing precious moments with children." Cho said smiling.   
  
Harry smiled and looked at her left hand which had the promise ring on it. This promise ring was given to Cho nearly two years ago on Valentines Day. Cho had vowed to never disregard the ring at any point in time and to that day he knew she wasn't kidding.   
  
"See? I kept the promise that I made two years ago. This ring has never left my finger." Cho said.  
  
"Can you make one more? Brace yourself for another surprise?" Harry asked.  
  
"A surprise? Of course…anything for you." Cho said.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes and he felt his stomach lurch with nearly a million thoughts running through his head. Cho got up and sat down in her own seat and she didn't know what was going on. Harry picked up a spoon and tapped it on his goblet. Everything went silent.   
  
"What's going on?" Cho said softly.  
  
"Everyone…I would like to present a very special gift to my girlfriend of two years. And we're blessed to have each and every one of you in our lives to support us." Harry said.  
  
Everybody sitting at the table smiled and nodded at him. Cho was still left extremely confused. But she smiled and just waited for whatever was going to happen to come.  
  
"Cho…more than anything in the world I want you to be happy. I thank god every day for blessing me with a wonderful gift. Being able to love someone like you." Harry said.  
  
"I'm blessed too." Cho said softly.  
  
She smiled and tears slowly started to form. She was moved by his words. Harry carefully took the small box from his pockets and kept in behind his back. He started to speak again.   
  
"Cho, you have been everything in my life. You have been my strength and the only one I will ever love. So right now I want to present you with your anniversary gift from me." Harry said.  
  
Cho nodded and soon he opened the box carefully and put it in front of her. Everybody around the table gasped and looked at what was contained in the box. It was an engagement ring with light green colored diamonds with white along with it. Cho's eyes grew big.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cho exclaimed as she saw the ring.  
  
"Please think carefully before you say anything." Harry said as he took her hand in his.  
  
"I- oh my god I don't know what to say…" Cho said softly.  
  
Soon those million thoughts came streaming back to Harry again. "What if she says no?" he thought. "What if she doesn't say anything at all?" he thought once more. He took a deep breath and than he began to speak while looking deep into Cho's eye. He soon kneeled down on one knee.  
  
"Cho…it would mean the world to me if you tonight take and accept the honor in answering this question to this gift. Cho Chang, will you tonight make me the happiest man in the world by accepting to marry me and be the next Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho looked at the ring. Everybody at the table was in complete shock at this point. Professor Mcgonagal had a handkerchief near her mouth in utter shock. Paige and Danielle's jaws dropped as they saw the ring and what was right in front of them. Ron and Samantha tried to contain themselves from screaming so loud. Cho couldn't believe Harry had proposed to her. Tears were streaming down as she smiled at him. She looked up for a bit and she tried to restrain the tears in. She finally spoke.  
  
"Harry Potter…I would be more than honored to take the privilege now to be your future wife. Yes, I will marry you!" Cho exclaimed laughing a little bit as more tears came.  
  
Harry's stomach lurched back and he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stood up, brought Cho up, and hugged her. He swung her up and they kissed once more. Both smiling, Harry took the engagement ring and put it on her finger. She looked at the diamonds gleaming against her eyes and she kissed him again. Everybody at the table stood up and began cheering and applauding. Ron started whistling and the girls started to feel tears in their eyes. As Ron had seen this he decided to make a joke about it.  
  
"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Ron said as he pretended to bawl like a baby.  
  
They all laughed and continued to clap for Harry and Cho. Harry kissed Cho once more so happy that she had accepted.   
  
"Happy Anniversary." Harry said smiling.  
  
Ok yay! Harry and Cho are engaged! Woo hoo! Alright next chapter is gonna be a wedding…not theirs though too early. Lol. And than after this all of the adventure, drama, and suspensefulness begins so review review review! 


	6. Wedding Bells for Couple 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's the 6th chapter hope you enjoy it.  
  
A week had passed since Harry had proposed to Cho and already it was all over the wizarding news. With that going around they were suddenly planning the biggest event in Wizarding History. The whole school was mainly talking about Harry and Cho's engagement. Many other s from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor wanted to help Cho choose her dress. Cho also had to show her ring a couple of times as they all stared at it in utter amazement. Harry and Cho didn't even speak about a precise date and this worried them slightly.  
  
"Cho, why don't we have a double wedding!" Samantha said.  
  
"I dunno.I mean do you really want your wedding to be in the paper?" Cho asked.  
  
"In the paper? Why?" Samantha asked confused.  
  
"Cho and I received some letters of permission from the Daily Prophet, book authors, all that you can imagine." Harry said exasperated.  
  
"Whoa.why is that?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Apparently in their words 'Once Harry Potter gets engaged that day will go down in history along with his wedding'" Cho said.  
  
"Oh.well Ron and I are getting married in two weeks so I suppose it could be quite a rush for you Cho." Samantha said.  
  
"Speaking about that.how much do you have to plan?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh well.um I've decided to of course have you Cho and Paige be my bridesmaids." Samantha said.  
  
"Well, wait Harry's already agreed to be my best man. Why don't you make Cho maid of honor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well.Paige." Samantha began to say.  
  
"Paige will be fine. Paige doesn't want to be maid of honor." Paige said laughing.  
  
"Are you sure Paige? Because it's really hard to choose between you both." Samantha said.  
  
"Of course. Besides it'd be awkward to be walking down with Harry. No offense or anything Harry." Paige said laughing nervously.  
  
"Non taken." Harry said as he rolled hie eyes smiling slightly.  
  
"It's just.I'd rather get to the cermonial site before hand and stay on the side not being seen." Paige said.  
  
"Alright if that's what you want. Cho, would you like to be my maid of honor?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Well since you're being mine than of course! I'd be happy too." Cho said smiling.  
  
"Brilliant, now we have two weeks to prepare. My mum's coming in next week along with my dad. And we need to get those dresses!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
Samantha and Ron's wedding was very easy to plan. It would be small and bed held right in the garden of Hogwarts. Samantha had always wanted to marry somewhere peaceful so she and Ron choose the garden. It was January 7th and Samantha, Cho, Paige, Danielle, and five other s that Samantha knew were planning to go to Hogsmeade to pick out dresses for the bridesmaids and the maid of honor. Meanwhile Harry and Ron with eight other guys were spending their time getting measured by Mrs.Weasley and somebody from The Dress Robes Manor in Hogsmeade to have specially made robes done for the wedding. This would truly be hectic. As Harry stood next to Ron getting measured and looking at the many cloth choices he could tell Ron couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Is it starting to sink in now?" Harry asked as he was still being measured.  
  
"More than ever." Ron said with a hoarse voice.  
  
"It'll be fine dear. Oh it'll be such a joy to see you and Samantha in wedded bliss. This reminds me of the time your father and I got married. Oh my baby is growing up!" Mrs. Weasley bawled.  
  
"Aww, wittle Ronnikins is all growned up and about to get married." Fred and George snickered.  
  
"This isn't any different than when Percy got married to Penelope so leave me alone." Ron snapped.  
  
After that remark Harry and the rest were silent but he could see Fred and George were sustaining their laughter and at one moment he could've sworn one of them had said "Wedding Jitters for Ickle Ronnikins" He watched by as the s quickly left the common room. Cho and Samantha quickly ran over to hug them slightly. In the back Ron and Harry could see Samantha's mother waiting.  
  
"Mother's waiting for me. We're going off to pick the dresses. Have fun getting measured up for the robes." Samantha said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"We'll all be back around 6:00 for the feast. And believe me this is going to be one feast we'll never forget." Cho said quietly while laughing.  
  
Soon Harry had kissed Cho and she along with the rest of the s headed off to Hogsmeade. Samantha was trying to be very calm about everything but Cho and Paige had noticed with her mother there she didn't seem as independent. All the same though Samantha was thrilled her mother had gone down to Hogwarts to help her plan her wedding. The s walked in over to the entrance and searched for the Bridal Shop. They all smiled as they finally found the place and soon they walked in. The variety of the dresses was truly amazing. Samantha looked so shocked and she had the look of reality in her eyes. It finally hit her that she was going to marry Ron.  
  
"Alright s, you can choose your dresses. Just make sure to be creative. Cho, Samantha, and I will be searching for the gown for this shimmering bride." Mrs. Grint said smiling.  
  
The s soon wandered off in search of the perfect dress. Samantha, Cho, and Mrs. Grint grazed around for the maid of honor gown and Samantha's wedding dress. Simply it was hard to choose. Somewhere along the way Cho had found a nice sparkly green dress with a silky shawl to go with it. She took it off the rack and laid it upon herself.  
  
"I think that dress is beautiful. It'd certainly go with Harry's dress robes. Mrs. Weasley gave me the hint they'd be green like his eyes once again." Samantha said.  
  
"Absolutely stunning Cho. You should definetly choose that dress." Mrs. Grint said.  
  
"Yeah I guess I should.alright I guess this is the dress I want." Cho said.  
  
Content with her maid of honor dress Samantha and Cho were now in search of a wedding dress for Samantha. They moved on to the wedding gowns. It was like walking into a diamond store once they walked up to the dresses. All of the gowns glimmered so brightly almost as if they were screaming "Please choose me!" Mrs. Grint and Samantha had chosen a very nice dress for Samantha. Samantha bit her lower lip and went in the dressing room to try it on. When she came out Cho and Mrs. Grint smiled. They both gave her a up.  
  
"That is definetly your dress Samantha. Ron will never be able to say his vows with his eyes captivated on you." Cho said.  
  
"Oh you look like an angel my darling little . All grown up and about to get married!" Mrs. Grint said.  
  
The dress was made out of some nice cotton material and it had lace coming down the sides. It wasn't poofy whatsoever and it snagged on to her like a perfect fit. Mrs. Grint put the veil over Samantha's face and smiled slightly feeling some tears come to her eyes.  
  
"My darling daughter Samantha getting married!" Mrs. Grint exclaimed.  
  
"You're right this is definetly the dress I want to be married in. It's perfect. I feel like a princess." Samantha said smiling.  
  
Samantha changed out of her wedding dress and they all headed to the cashier waiting for the other s. Soon Paige, Danielle and the rest came running over to them with some very unique dresses. They had chosen a yellow and red pattern dress made out of satin to be their bridesmaid gowns for the wedding. But soon they also had another dress in their other hands which was light blue and white patterned.  
  
"This represents Gryffindor just for your wedding Samantha." Paige said as she lifted up the yellow and red dress.  
  
"And this represents Ravenclaw and we got bracelets that were red to just represent a little of Gryffindor just for yours and Harry's wedding Cho." Danielle said as she lifted the blue and white dress.  
  
"But we're not getting married for a while. We don't even have a particular date yet." Cho said.  
  
"It saves us the trouble though." Danielle said laughing.  
  
Mrs. Grint had taken all of the dresses and had them paid for and soon the s headed out back to the castle talking about Samantha and Ron's wedding. When Cho and Samantha walked in with the dresses they saw Ron and Harry only with the rest of the boys were asleep tangled in the measuring rope. Cho shook her head while laughing slightly. Samantha walked over to Mrs. Weasley who was knitting a maroon sweater. Samantha gave her a hug and they both looked at the boys. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.  
  
"They were all just plump tired after spending hours just standing there waiting to be measured. Surprisngly Ron was the last one to be knocked out." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Samantha and Cho gave their dresses to the s as they all quietly headed up the stairs. They untangled the measuring rope around Harry and Ron still trying not to laugh. Mrs. Weasley walked off to talk to Mrs. Grint as they both looked at Harry, Cho, Ron, and Samantha they eyed over to the door telling them that it was time for dinner. Cho and Samantha nodded and they both woke up the eight other guys one by one. Once the rest of the s who had gone up came back down they headed out with the eight boys that was awakened to the great hall leaving just the two couples. Samantha and Cho got Harry and Ron into their arms and they tried so hard not to laugh as they were both out in a deep sleep.  
  
"Ron, darling wake up it's time for dinner." Samantha whispered.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up we have to get down to the great hall, it's time for the feast you can't sleep there for the rest of the evening you'll never be able to rest at night." Cho said softly.  
  
"On one condition s." Ron muttered and his eyes were still closed.  
  
"What's that condition? Just wake up it's not that hard." Samantha said.  
  
"Our condition is..we get to pick you s up and carry you over to the Great Hall." Harry said as he awakened and picked Cho up in his arms.  
  
"Please don't drop me!" Cho said laughing.  
  
Harry and Cho looked over to Ron and Samantha. Samantha was still holding Ron while putting her fingers through his hair. They both smiled at each other. Harry put Cho down and they held hands looking at Samantha and Ron was indeed a beautiful thing as they knew that they loved each other so much.  
  
"Isn't it a relief you get to have this done in a week?" Cho asked.  
  
"It sure is. In another week Ron and I will intertwine in wedded bliss." Samantha said.  
  
Harry and Cho smiled slightly at them both and nudged them to get up and head for the Great Hall. There Ron was literally intimidated by Mr. Grint who was asking him questions on how he would care for Samantha. And than the big shunner came through. The financial support.  
  
"If you're capable of nurturing and caring for my daughter emotionally, how will you do financially?" Mr. Grint asked.  
  
Samantha gave her father a stern look. A look that looked like she was definetly ready to kill.  
  
"Daddy, I thought we agreed not to talk financial things until after Ron and I graduate." Samantha said bitterly.  
  
"For god sakes Samantha! This boy should be at least be able to support you when you're sick, if you need something but it's not in the house hold. I want to make sure this boy is capable for caring for my dear sweet child." Mr. Grint said.  
  
"Daddy, all I need in this world is Ron's love. If I had no food, no roof over my head, no clothes that fit me, and I had to live in the streets of London by hell I would do it! All I need is Ron's love and I will be fine so do not patronize Ron like this. You know that's not fair." Samantha hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry pumpkin.daddy just wants to make sure his little will be safe. It seems only yesterday you came home crying to me because some boy stole your magic kits." Mr. Grint said.  
  
"Dad, really.I'm not that little anymore. Of course I know I'm not that much of a genius in common sense sometimes but you have to understand, that Ron means the world to me. He is my life. And whatever obstacles we have to face I'm willing to face it with Ron. I love Ron, dad." Samantha said as she looked over at Ron. "I really do."  
  
Samantha's eyes were captivated on Ron and he held on to her hand tightly. He took a big breath and looked directly at Mr. Grint.  
  
"Mr. Grint, I just have one say in this. I may not be the richest guy in the world. I may not be so lucky in life with luxury. But I lived and grew up in that kind of scenario. Before I proposed to your daughter I thought about how I would want to support her when she became my wife. I thought about how I would try so hard to give her the life she rightfully deserves. I have a strong feeling in my heart that her place is with me. I love your daughter Mr. Grint. You have to believe that." Ron said.  
  
Mr. Grint's face solemned down and he nodded slightly. Harry and Cho looked at each other and than looked at Samantha and Ron who at the moment were hugging each other. Harry soon had thoughts coming into his mind about the fact that he'd have to go through the same thing with Cho's parents. He had met them directly in his fifth year but only to know that they knew he was Cho's boyfriend. But at the moment they didn't know Cho was engaged. Cho and Harry headed up to the commons and let Ron and Samantha have some quality time with Mr. And Mrs. Grint.  
  
The day finally came. Samantha's wedding day finally and thankfully came. Samantha got up early to freshen up for the big day. She hadn't seen Ron in 24 long hours just to uphold the old saying 'See your lover in 24 hours before the bliss, you will be separated before the final kiss' Samantha didn't want to take any chances and with her being so superstious they had to go with it. Cho and Paige went over to help Samantha prepare for the big day. Cho was in her elegant sparkly green dress with the shawl. Her hair was up in a loose bun and she had emerald bracelets on. Paige had on her red and yellow patterned dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail with curlies falling to the side. Cho got Samantha's wedding dress and Paige started to get make up appliances and hair ties. Samantha put the dress on along with her strapped white high heels. Paige spent about a half an hour working on Samantha's hair to have it just be so perfect. Cho slipped the veil on Samantha's head and Mrs. Grint entered in last minute to put on the pearls and diamonds on Samantha. Samantha got up and put the veil over her face smiling broadly.  
  
"You look like a dream Samantha you really do." Paige said smiling.  
  
"I can't believe this.I'm getting married." Samantha said as tears formed.  
  
"Hey, the bridesmaid and maid of honor are suppose to have the first tears. Don't hog the limelight." Cho said laughing slightly as tears formed too in her eyes.  
  
They all laughed and Paige and Cho gave Samantha a big hug.  
  
"I wish you nothing but luck today Samantha. I'm gonna go down with your mum and wait for you in the ceremonial site." Paige said.  
  
Samantha nodded and Paige and Mrs. Grint left to the garden site in Hogwarts. Samantha and Ron decided to have it there on account of peacefulness and the structure of the place. Samantha wanted to be married there since it was pretty standard and plus the wedding would be small. Samantha looked at herself in the mirror once more smiling.  
  
"I'm gonna go check and see if your dad is here to take you off to the site." Cho said as she exited out of the room.  
  
Cho looked down and could see Harry giving Ron moral support. Soon afterwards Ron got out of the common room heading for the ceremonial site. Harry was in his dark green robes and surprisingly his untidy jet black hair was taming and slicked to the side. Mr. Grint had entered in and he asked Harry where Samantha was. Harry pointed up to the s dormitory. Cho walked back into the room and got Samantha to walk out and stepped down the stairs slowly. Mr. Grint got one glimpse of Samantha and his heart stopped. Her beauty was breath taking. Harry looked at Cho who was smiling broadly and he couldn't help but feel his stomach lurch everytime she took a step. Cho was so beautiful to him. Samantha and Cho reached to the end and Cho handed Samantha over to Mr. Grint.  
  
"You look beautiful Sammy." Mr. Grint said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks daddy." Samantha said smiling.  
  
Samantha and Mr. Grint lead the way through and walked out to the entrance. Cho grasped on to Harry's arm and they followed. As soon as they got out to near the garden Harry and Cho could see the relatives and friends of Ron and Samantha. Harry could see Ron standing at the alter fidgeting with his black robes. He knew he was nervous. Cho looked up to Samantha and Samantha looked back at her with a little anxiousness in her eyes. Cho just nodded and smiled. Mr. Grint and Samantha let Harry and Cho get in front of them since they would have to walk down first. The music started playing gracefully through the garden. The pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle as everybody admired them. Some different tone of music played as Harry and Cho appeared to walk down before Samantha would take the walk. Cameras were flashing and it was no surprise that Colin Creevy was behind the photo taking. As they walked down the aisle Cho felt a sudden rush go through her, almost like a dizzy spell. Harry felt awkward as well. Looking at all of the people staring at him and Cho. They both just came to the conclusion and thought that they were having early wedding jitters. Harry and Cho departed from each other and soon the wedding march started for Samantha. She appeared through with Mr. Grint and everybody stood up smiling as they saw her. Ron stood frozen as he saw Samantha in her wedding dress. Samantha nodded and smiled at her guests and the priestess who was to marry them just smiled broadly. Mr. Grint and Samantha reached up to the alter and Samantha stood across from Ron. Ron pulled her veil back to reveal Samantha's smiling face with little trickles of tears that were starting to form.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining together of these two beautiful souls. Samantha Danielle Grint. And Ronald Michael Weasley." The priestess said.  
  
(Brief A/N: The middle names are Rupert Grint's and my friend Casey's middle name. Casey is the creator of Samantha so I only say that to fit for it. LoL)  
  
"May I ask who gives this woman to this man today?" the priestess asked.  
  
"The Grint family line and." Mr. Grint began to say. He looked at Harry, Cho, and Paige and it seemed like he wanted them to say their names in gratitude.  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry said.  
  
"Cho Chang." Cho chimed in.  
  
"And Paige Adams." Paige added.  
  
"Dear lord, you have Harry Potter bidding in this." The priestess said laughing.  
  
The whole crowd laughed and they all looked at Harry laughing. He laughed along with everybody else.  
  
"The bride and groom have chosen to recite the traditional vows. So with that I will have both of you repeat the words that come out of my mouth from this book. Please follow carefully." The priestess said. "We'll start with you Samantha. I, Samantha Danielle Grint."  
  
"I, Samantha Danielle Grint." Samantha repeated.  
  
"Do take you, Ronald Michael Weasley to be my lawfully wedded husband." The priestess said.  
  
"Do take you, Ronald Michael Weasley to be my lawfully wedded husband." Samantha said smiling.  
  
Cho and Paige took a tissue from the stands. Paige used it to dab her eyes but Cho kept it close to her mouth. Her sudden rush kept on depriving her. It felt like it was eating her up inside. But she stood strong and elegant as possible. She knew she just had to stay through till the wedding was over.  
  
"To have and to hold. Through sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. I promise to comfort you as my duty to be your wife. I promise to love you forever more." The priestess said.  
  
"To have and to hold. Through sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer." Samantha began to say as her words began to get choked up. "I promise to comfort you as my duty to be your wife. I promise to love you forever more."  
  
"Ronald please repeat after me. I, Ronald Michael Weasley." The priestess said.  
  
"I, Ronald Michael Weasley." Ron said almost distinctively.  
  
"Take you Samantha Danielle Grint to be my lawfully wedded wife." The priestess said.  
  
"Take you Samantha Danielle Grint to be my lawfully wedded." Ron began to say but he soon looked deep into Samantha's eyes and she smiled to give him courage to continue. "Wife."  
  
"To have and to hold. Through sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer. I promise to comfort you as my duty to be your husband. I promise to love you forever more." The priestess said.  
  
"To have and to hold.through sickness and in health. For richer and for poorer." Ron said softly as he smiled at Samantha. "I promise to comfort you as my duty to be your husband. I promise to love you forever more." Ron said.  
  
"May I have the rings?" the priestess asked.  
  
Harry and Cho had the rings tucked away with them. Harry took the box and gave it to Ron. Cho took her box and gave it to Samantha. They both took their places in the sides. Cho still felt queasy and everybody could see she almost fell from getting back up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Paige asked in a low voice.  
  
"I'm fine.really I'm fine." Cho replied in a soft voice.  
  
Harry peered over to Cho to make sure she was fine but his eyes instantly reverted back as the priestess took a glance at them both.  
  
"I see that the maid of honor and best man are a little edgy. Don't worry the ceremony will pass." The priestess said.  
  
Everybody laughed and Cho only laughed slightly still covering her mouth with the tissue. She really did not feel well. She felt like she was draining. The priestess continued on.  
  
"Ronald please slip the ring on Samantha's finger and repeat these words: My darling Samantha I give you this ring as a token of my devotion to you forever. With this ring it will prove to the world on how much I love you." The priestess said.  
  
Ron took a breath and slipped the ring on Samantha's finger. "Dearest Samantha, I give you this ring as a token of my devotion to you forever. With this ring it will prove to the world on how much I love you." Ron said.  
  
"Let us take a moment to give the bride a few seconds of composure. Any words Samantha that you would like to express?" the priestess asked.  
  
Samantha sniffled as the tears of happiness came down. "I just can't believe I'm finally getting married to the man I love." She said smiling.  
  
"Good times dear. Please take the ring you have in your hand and slip the ring on Ronald's finger repeating the words that he had said to you." The priestess said.  
  
Samantha sniffled again and slipped the ring on Ron's finger. "My darling Ronald, I give you this ring as a token of my devotion to you forever. With this ring it will prove to the world on how much I love you." Samantha said softly.  
  
The priestess smiled slightly. "By the power invested in me. By the power of the generations of magic I hearby intertwine these lovers in bliss." The priestess said.  
  
A light shone from the rings that Samantha and Ron had exchanged. It shone so brightly and than it stopped in through revealing their hands again. It was like a power rush for Samantha and Ron.  
  
"I now pronounce you wizard and wife.you may kiss your bride." The priestess said smiling.  
  
Ron and Samantha smiled at each other and kissed. Everybody got up and applauded for the newlyweds.  
  
"Everybody I give you the new Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley!" the priestess exclaimed.  
  
That night Ron and Samantha were staying in Harry and Cho's original Head Boy and room. They gave that to them as a wedding gift. Cho would be spending her last remaining months in the s dormitory and Harry would spend his in the boys dormitory. After the last few goodbyes Samantha took her veil off from her head. She rested upon Ron's shoulder smiling.  
  
"I'm finally Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Samantha said.  
  
"I'm finally married to the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life." Ron said.  
  
"You two should go for your honeymoon now." Paige said winking.  
  
"Nyah, no way I'm sleeping. Good night Paige." Samantha said going up the stairs.  
  
"Aww, honey that's not fair!" Ron said sarcastically as they walked up the stairs together.  
  
Paige soon headed up the stairs after seeing Harry and Cho lying on the couch together. Cho was starting to regain her own stability.  
  
"That must've been the worst wedding jitter I ever had in my life." Cho said softly as she closed her eyes.  
  
"We'll make it through.I promise you that." Harry said kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
It was the sad and shocking truth. Cho was going through wedding jitters.or so they thought..  
  
Dun dun dun! What do I mean by ..or so they thought.muahahahaha. Review and find out. ;-) 


	7. Innocence or Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's the 7th chapter hope you enjoy it.  
  
Over the next few weeks, near the middle of February, Harry and Cho stayed busy very busy. But not on their wedding just for their dreaded exams. They both decided they didn't want to marry during the school year. Harry and Cho had a plan to marry after they graduated at the least. Plus, over the last few weeks they have never seen Samantha and Ron had never been anymore happier in their relationship. Once they would get out of Hogwarts Samantha and Ron planned to work in the ministry for a while and than pursue dreams of working on an all-star Quidditch team for England. Harry, Ron, and Samantha were going to head off to see Sirius for some pointers on what it's like outside of the Hogwarts world. Cho decided to stay at Hogwarts to study extra hard for her exams.  
  
"Tell Sirius I said hello and well I guess I'll see you tonight." Cho said.  
  
"I really wish you'd reconsider and come with me. I'd love for him to meet my beautiful fiancee'" Harry said grinning.  
  
"Sirius already knows what I look like what would be the difference?" Cho said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"You'd be coming in as my fiancee' not my girlfriend." Harry replied grinning.  
  
"It's tempting. But I have to pass my wonderful future husband-to-be cause this witch has to study. I'm sorry." Cho said as she pouted jokingly to prove her point that she really did want to go but she couldn't.  
  
"Alright fine you win. You better pass the exams. I wanted to show off my future wife today." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You will in time. Love you darling." Cho said laughing as she kissed him.  
  
"I love you too. See you in a bit." Harry said.  
  
Harry got one more kiss in which Cho drew in passionately. She smiled when they got out of the kiss.  
  
"That should keep you for the day." Cho said grinning.  
  
Harry left almost dumbstruck. This made Cho laugh and just smile broadly about it. A lot of things had changed between Harry and Cho. And by a lot, it was more than they ever could have imagined, with their bodies, minds, and souls. Cho proceeded to head for the library to study for her final year exams. She tied her hair up in a loose bun and every time she saw a new guy who she had never seen before trying to check her out, she walked by them showing off the engagement ring Harry gave her, which gave them disappointment. It gave Cho a new sense of power. With just one look at the ring it was already spoken for that she was Harry's. She smiled at the idea. She was going to be Harry's and for life. Cho sat down at one of the tables and concentrated on one of the lessons for potions class. But something distracted her. She almost felt like she had a pit in her stomach somehow. She shook her head and continued to study. But soon she heard whimpers and cries coming from the second floor corridor. At first she didn't let it bug her but soon she heard two cries. Cho got up from her seat and walked to the out to see what the sound was. She walked over to the second floor corridor following the sounds as it got louder. Soon she heard it coming from the Out of Order Gurl's Lavitory. She opened the door and was shocked to find the Ghost of Moaning Myrtle hovering over a very distraught Hermione. This time Hermione looked like she normally did, with her beautiful brown hair and fair figure, but she was drained.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you ok? Hermione?" Cho said as she shook Hermione slightly.  
  
"Leave me to my pain Cho! He played me for a fool." Hermione cried.  
  
"Hehehehe, finally someone who knows my pain!" Moaning Myrtle exclaimed.  
  
"Myrtle shut it." Hermione cried exasperated.  
  
"Hermione.what happened?" Cho asked.  
  
"He took it Cho." Hermione cried softly.  
  
"What? Who? Wait...no…Hermione no that can't be genetically possible. That baby should've protected itself." Cho said.  
  
"It didn't ok! See?" Hermione said as she lifted up her cloak to reveal a flat stomach. "He took my baby Cho. He took our baby. And he left me like I was nothing."  
  
"Hermione, come on we have to take you to the Hospital Wing. You look so drained. And if he took that baby he could've hurt you more than emotionally." Cho said as she helped her up.  
  
"Where did I go wrong Cho? I thought he really did sincerely love me. He told me that everyday." Hermione cried as she walked along side with Cho towards the hospital wing.  
  
"No man can love if he actually has the heart to deprive a mother from her unborn child." Cho said noticing Hermione had definete changed.  
  
"It's just so different now Cho. I feel so empty. I don't feel the power that I used to feel." Hermione said as they entered in the hospital wing.  
  
"That power is not the power the real Hermione would have." Cho said as she sat her down. "Listen to me Hermione. You are stronger than this ok? The Hermione I used to know would not let a git like Draco Malfoy get to her. And after what he's done he cannot deprive you any longer. I'll help you."  
  
"Thank you Cho. Just thank you so much for being able to put up with me. You really are so kind. Even after all of the horrible mistakes I've done you've always been there to support it." Hermione said.  
  
"I can't stay mad at one of the best friends of Harry Potter. That can never happen at all." Cho said. "Look I'm going to go get Madame Pomfrey to run some tests for you ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Cho walked over to Madame Pomfrey's office almost losing her stability again. She took a couple of seconds to contain herself and started off again. Madame Pomfrey was sitting in her office going over some medical records of the new first years in the upcoming year. Cho knocked on her door.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? Do you have a couple of minutes to spare?" Cho asked as she peered in.  
  
"Well of course Cho. Oh dear, Cho you're looking rather meek!" Madame Pomfrey said as she got up, with her glasses at the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I didn't come here for myself. I came here with Hermione. We need you to do a couple of tests on her." Cho said as she walked with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh dear, is her baby alright?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Actually, we need you to run some tests to make sure she's fine from the deprivation of her baby. She doesn't have it anymore." Cho replied softly.  
  
"She had a miscarriage?!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Not exactly. Listen, all I can say is Hermione was deprived of her maternal rights. We just want to make sure she's fine. She's really pale and looks like she can't lift a single muscle. She may seem as though she's hurt rather emotionally but I'm hoping who ever had done this to her didn't do anything to damage her physically." Cho said lying slightly since she knew who had done it.  
  
"Well what about you dear? Do you want any tests done to see what you're coming down to? Just to be careful it doesn't get too serious?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I guess so. I wouldn't want it to get really bad that I'd have to end up in the hospital wing again." Cho replied.  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded and took out her wand to run as many tests as she could think of for a young witch who was deprived of her maternal instincts. Cho saw many blends of light coming out of Madame Pomfrey's wand. Hermione just wanted it all to end. After about a half an hour later Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that she was suffering from some internal damages but it could be fixed.  
  
"Hermione dear, you just have to tell us what evil bloke did this to you. And once we find out who did this to you we can press charges against him in front of the ministry." Madame Pomfrey said soothingly as she did one more test on Hermione.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm not so sure if I can s-s-spare the d-d-details n-now Madame Pomfrey. B-but I promise I-I will t-t-tell." Hermione said stuttering.  
  
"Here you go dear. Drink this tonic and you'll be resting for the next two days straight. With it your system will heal to it's natural state. Go on." Madame Pomfrey said as she handed her the tonic.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she took it. She looked at Cho. "And Cho, thank you as well."  
  
Hermione drank the tonic and instantly fell into a deep sleep. Cho coughed a little bit suddenly getting a slight migraine and feeling sick to her stomach. Madame Pomfrey looked at her worried.  
  
"Have you spoken to Potter about your conditions?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she started to do tests on Cho.  
  
"We both thought that it was nothing. We just thought it was wedding jitters. But my dizziness, migraines, and nauseous state is coming back." Cho replied.  
  
"Ah, the wedding jitters. I remember now you and Potter are getting married." Madame Pomfrey said smiling. "I wish you both the best."  
  
"Thank you." Cho said smiling slightly.  
  
"Cho, I don't want to alarm you but I will need to take one final test before everything's done." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"What is it? What's happening to me?" Cho asked worried.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about dear. Please I just want to take one more, minor test. So just lie back and relax." Madame Pomfrey replied.  
  
Cho laid down on her back. Madame Pomfrey hovered her wand over Cho's stomach and a pink light shown through. It started to turn blue but than pink again but than it had changed once more. Madame Pomfrey got some of the light particles into a tube.  
  
"I'm going to use this for further testing." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
Cho nodded and sat up. Soon she saw Ron, Samantha, and Harry running down to the hospital wing. Harry got in first.  
  
"Cho? Cho are you alright? Madame Pomfrey is she ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter don't worry Cho will be fine. She just came by to get some tests done to see if she's coming down with something." Madame Pomfrey replied as she hid the tube behind her.  
  
Harry spotted Hermione on the bed surprised to see her without a bloated stomach.  
  
"Did Hermione have her baby?" Samantha asked noticing as well.  
  
"No. She was deprived of her maternal rights. As you can see it must've been a good thing. She's back to normal with attitude, hair, just everything. But now she's helpless." Madame Pomfrey replied, feeling saddened.  
  
"I knew she should've stayed away from that Malfoy. Just wait until I get my hands on him." Ron muttered bitterly as he tightened up his fists.  
  
"Ron, you and I both know violence isn't the answer. We'll just confront him. I just can't believe he'd have the heart to actually see or even know about her having her maternal rights taken away." Samantha said.  
  
Cho hugged Harry tightly as though she hadn't seen him for ages. She looked over at Hermione and than at the rest of them again.  
  
"We should get going. She won't wake up for another two days, I think." Cho said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Alright. Madame Pomfrey thank you. I'm hoping you have results for us soon." Harry said.  
  
"Of course I will. Come back in another three days or so." Madame Pomfrey said smiling meekly.  
  
Harry and Cho left hand in hand. Samantha started walking and saw Ron looking at Hermione. Ron was looking at Hermione almost as though his old feelings for her in his fourth year were stirring up again. Samantha went over to him putting her hand with the wedding ring she had on her finger gleaming.  
  
"Darling? Are you coming?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah Samantha. Listen I'll meet you in the commons later. I have some business I need to take care of." Ron replied nervously.  
  
Samantha smiled slightly. "Alright, I'll see you in the commons later than. Come back as soon as you can." She said.  
  
Samantha kissed Ron and than went on her way to the common room. Ron stood where he was for a couple of moments. His eyes were still captivated on Hermione who was lying motionless on the hospital wing bed. Ron slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hermione…I hope the real you is back. We've definetly been through a lot over these past couple of years. I was still mad at you when you didn't come to my wedding, but where were you? I wanted all of my best friends to be there. Including you. Cause now you're really back." Ron said softly. He sighed and got up saying one last thing. "At times I told myself I wouldn't give up on you, thinking I was still in love with you. I don't know what to think now."  
  
Ron walked off down the corridors feeling strange. He looked at his wedding ring and remembered he was still married to Samantha. He loved Samantha so much with all of his heart but he wanted to know what was really there other than passion and lust. Eventually that would have to die down and when it did would he and Samantha have the same connection that he and Hermione had? Ron couldn't believe he was thinking what he was thinking. But the truth in his heart told him that he still cared for Hermione after everything was said and done.  
  
"MR. POTTER PLEASE GIVE US YOUR CONSENT ON WHEN YOU PLAN TO MARRY CHO CHANG!" A report screamed from outside of the entrance.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Why have you decided to marry your girlfriend of two years Cho Chang?" Another reporter screamed.  
  
"Miss. Chang! How do you feel on marrying the greatest young wizard known to this world?!" Another reporter yelled.  
  
"PLEASE, PLEASE EXCUSE THE TWO OF US SOME TIME FOR JUST TWO SECONDS!" Cho yelled through the window.  
  
Harry and Cho ran off to the side not knowing what to do. Cho was certainly terrified of them all. She had one full night of rest and she still felt sick to her stomach. It was a new day and bringing with the new day were swarms of reporters.  
  
"What are we going to do? If we tell them anything my mum and dad are going to find out by the paper and not by us!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"We'll have to run off. We can't tell them anything until we tell your parents first. I'm pretty sure they'd kill me." Harry said.  
  
"Kill you? Why?" Cho asked.  
  
"Because we didn't even think to consent them about it." Harry said as he ducked from a flash.  
  
Cho ducked down with Harry. "They've got pictures of us Harry what are we going to do?" she said softly.  
  
"We'll have to wait and just pray they don't print anything." Harry said.  
  
Harry and Cho were stuck at the bottom of the corridor for a good two hours. Soon the reporters just died off and went back to their manning stations. Harry helped Cho up. She almost stumbled as she got up.  
  
"Are you alright Cho?" Harry asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little woozy that's all. Other than that I'm certainly fine." Cho replied.  
  
"We should head back. You really don't look so well. I wouldn't want anything happening to the love of my life." Harry said as he cupped one hand on her face.  
  
Cho smiled slightly. "Nothing will ever happen to me. I promise you, whatever happens I will never leave you." Cho replied.  
  
Harry and Cho hugged and headed back to see Paige and Ron heading over to the hospital wing. They would have followed but Cho really wasn't doing so well. Harry helped her to the common room where for the rest of the day they studied for the exams and near the end Harry held her as she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Ron and Paige hurried over to the hospital wing. Paige didn't entirely know why she was going with Ron. She only knew Ron had grabbed her from the library and they were just heading for the hospital wing.  
  
"Ron? Do you care to tell me why you're dragging me to the hospital wing?"  
  
Paige asked.  
  
"Oh sorry...I needed to ask you a really personal question." Ron replied.  
  
"Ok…hit it." Paige said.  
  
"Does….does Samantha truly love me?" Ron asked.  
  
"How can you ask me that? She married you. She dated you for two years. She's planning on a very nice future with you. Of course she loves you."Paige said.  
  
"Fine, Paige just go. I'll see you in the commons." Ron said as he went  
  
into the hospital wing.  
  
"Weird little bugger I swear." Paige muttered as she walked off heading back to the library.  
  
Paige walked off slowly something didn't feel right. Something wasn't right at all. She turned back to only see a little light forming through from the door of the hospital wing. She started off again hearing the clicks of her heels sounding through the corridors. Paige took out her wand still not feeling the same security that she felt before.  
  
"What ever you are show yourself." Paige said.  
  
Nothing happened it was just complete silence. Paige continued to walk around cautiously.  
  
"Maybe it's just my phobia coming back." Paige thought to herself.  
  
"Paige come to me." A slow hissing voice said.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Paige exclaimed as she circled around looking for where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Come to me Paige, Come to me now." The hissing voice said again.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige cried panicking.  
  
Paige attempted to run for it towards the common room but she never made it. Within three or four steps Paige had disappeared into a white smog filling the air.  
  
Ron still stood a couple of feet away from Hermione's bed. He didn't know what he was doing. It was another night and Hermione had only been out for one day. He knew she wouldn't wake up at the point she was in. Ron sat down beside her again. He didn't know what was coming over here. He was a married man and yet there he was with the person he never got the chance to be with.  
  
"Hey Hermione.Ron here again. I hope you're doing fine." Ron said.  
  
He realized that came out really stupid and that it sounded better in his head. He sighed. He looked at one of her hands which was lying astray from her. He lifted up his hand trembling slightly and grasped her hand in his. Ron looked at Hermione with something else going through his mind.  
  
"Hermione.I never liked to see you hurt. Maybe this is why I feel so strange. I mean. I'm sitting here right now talking to you and you're not even conscious to reply to me. " Ron said.  
  
Hermione still laid motionless on the bed. Ron just sighed and continued to hold her hand. He didn't know why but he felt a sudden rush of fear fall over him. He feared that he'd lose Hermione. He stroked her hand slightly while just muttering some words under his breath, almost in prayer. After a couple of moments Ron thought about heading back to Samantha. He felt guilty. But soon he was stopped by a sudden movement coming from Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione groaned and started muttering, her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione it's me, Ron. Can you hear me?" Ron said again.  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered up slightly. At first she couldn't see well but soon Ron's face came to her completely. She cleared her throat to try and find her voice.  
  
"R-Ron?" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Hermione.are you alright?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"I was just used and deprived of my maternal rights. I've never felt worse." Hermione replied choking up her words.  
  
"Shh, it's alright. I'm here. I'm going to get that git for doing this to you." Ron said as he stroked a couple of hairs from her face.  
  
"You must think I'm awful." Hermione cried. "You tried to warn me all of this time and I didn't listen to you. I took a path I never wanted and now I've lost everything."  
  
"You haven't lost everything. I don't think you're awful. You're still the Hermione I've been known to get used to since our first year." Ron said.  
  
"Please Ron, don't lie to me. I know you think I'm horrible. You married Samantha. You're married now Ron. I've lost you." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I-I.I don't know what to do or say Hermione." Ron said quietly.  
  
"At this moment I'm just wondering why and how we got to this point. I would've been thinking that maybe I was the one you would've married. Right now I would be the one with the ring on my finger and you're staying by my side right now because I'm hurt. And you're staying with me because you were my husband. But you're not. It's all lost." Hermione cried softly.  
  
"You're-you're an amazing person Hermione. You always have been an amazing person. Maybe things could've changed if we didn't get into that fight during the summer of our fourth year.but we did. I cared for you Hermione And I still do." Ron said.  
  
"I have always cared for you. I never stopped. Even when things got so bad for me and everybody knew it, I still had feelings for you. I never stopped." Hermione said.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say or do. His thoughts drifted back to his feelings for Hermione in his fourth year. He really did like her a lot. He was hoping to have a special bond with her in their fifth year but that never came. Their sixth year was different because they had gotten slightly closer as friends again. But now things were different. Ron was married, and Hermione was in a state of pain from so many mistakes.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey tells me that tonic you took was suppose to heal your insides. How are you feeling inside?" Ron asked.  
  
"My system inside is just fine.but my heart and soul inside is broken." Hermione replied softly.  
  
"I wish I could fix that." Ron said.  
  
"You can. I'm hoping you can." Hermione said softly.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a couple of moments. Soon Hermione sat up slightly still holding on to Ron's hand. She put one of her hands in the back of his head bringing him closer to her. Ron didn't hesitate. He didn't think at all. All he could have thought was he wanted to help Hermione relieve her pain. They both closed their eyes and soon Ron and Hermione had tilted their heads and they shared a kiss.  
  
Whoah! Ron's married and he kissed another gurl! An old flame.ooooh naughty ron lol. Alright I'll have chapter 8 for you guys in another week. What happened to Paige? What's wrong with Cho man? Review pleassssse! 


	8. Goodbye Paige, Hello Evil Nagini

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's the 8th chapter hope you enjoy it.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she Nagini?" A low hissing voice said.  
  
In return a very high hissing noise was heard. The body of Paige Adams laid astray on the cold concrete floor of Voldemort's lair.   
  
"Will this suit you? Or should I go to get Chang?" Voldemort hissed to the serpent beside him.  
  
The serpent hissed as in saying it didn't want to wait. It seemed very impatient. Voldemort picked Paige up in his pale but yet strong arms and laid her down on a stone cold flat boulder.   
  
"If I'm to perform the incantation I have to release and trap her soul in this vial." Lord Voldemort hissed at the serpent while holding up a small vial.  
  
Voldemort and the serpent continued to hiss at each other to communicate. Paige moved her head slightly to the side, opening her eyes very slightly. Her vision was impaired and she could barely see. Paige felt around her robes for her wand, but wherever she reached it wasn't there. She slowly got up and gave a big gasp as the huge serpent slithered over to her. Paige got down and started sliding over the floor to different parts of the lair.  
  
"Don't fight it Paige. This serpent is going to devour your body. You'll only survive in this vial. Unless you'd like to die first." Voldemort said standing in the shadows.  
  
"Please, please I beg you. Please I don't want to die. Please!!" Paige cried as she continued to slide over the floor.   
  
"I won't kill you Paige. Nagini and I just need the use of your beautiful figure. If you refuse to leave willingly then I will be forced to kill your beautiful soul." Voldemort said as he appeared from the shadows.  
  
Voldemort didn't appear as the man with the slits for a nose and very pale skin. He actually looked as he had 50 years ago, like Tom Riddle, his past, present, and future. Paige knew he couldn't have stayed like that for so many years. He must've used a spell to enchant his youth.   
  
"Amazing what dark magic can do to a person isn't it? Yes, all in good time Paige, you'll learn to love the fact that I and my love will rule with just the help of your body." Voldemort said menacingly.  
  
"Please, please I beg you, spare me. Please." Paige cried as the tears fell down from her eyes and she began to slide to the corner.  
  
"I lost my manners of trust to the word 'please' so many years ago. Only a matter of minutes now." Voldemort said softly as he cowered over Paige. "Stupefy".  
  
Voldemort had his wand right next to Paige heart and the spell hit her directly there. He saw a white soul clear out from her now limp body and quickly captured it in the vial. The serpent slithered over to Paige's body that was stone cold. Voldemort put the vial in his robes and carried her body over to the boulder once more. The serpent still looked at the body. It seemed to have so much hunger in its eyes. But intentionally it wasn't going to swallow the body whole.  
  
"It's time Nagini. You have to clasp onto this gurl's neck. I'll say the chant and than it moments you'll be human." Voldemort said.   
  
The serpent slithered up and quickly sunk it's long venomous teeth into Paige's neck. Voldemort stood back as a green light shown over the serpent and Paige. He lifted his arms across from him and started to chant.  
  
"Powers of the mighty sorcerers,  
  
Deep into the night I seek your power,  
  
I call upon the ancient gods with the completion of souls,  
  
Bring back what was rightfully mine,  
  
But in another…" Voldemort said.  
  
The green light shone brighter by the minute. Voldemort stood by feeling the process going through. Soon it had all ended with a wind blast blowing him against the wall. He groaned slightly and got up to his feet brushing himself off. Dust started forming out from where the boulder was. Voldemort walked slowly over to wear Paige's body was. He noticed now that the large serpent was limp. With one wave of his hand it disappeared. He took what was Paige's body into his arms.  
  
"Nagini? Darling can you hear me? Nagini?" Voldemort said as he shook her slightly.  
  
Her eyes began to open slightly and she let out a soft groan and a little shake in her head.   
  
"Tom? Tom is that you?" Nagini said softly.  
  
"Yes! Darling yes it's me." Voldemort said.  
  
"It worked! I can't believe it actually worked." Nagini said as she hugged him.  
  
"This is only just the beginning. From here on we'll stick together and be the duo that we once were." Voldemort said.  
  
"This feeble gurl has a pretty nice figure Tom. How did you manage to get such a thing?" Nagini said as she slid off the boulder.   
  
With one wave of her hand a mirror appeared in front of her and a wardrobe case appeared.   
  
"Dark Magic Nagini. Just with magic and desire. And if we're ever going to set out with our plan we need to send you back to where Miss. Adams once applied to. Hogwarts." Voldemort replied.  
  
"But these clothes Tom! They're so feeble. I even remember telling myself that 50 years ago. Must I wear this monstrosity?" Nagini said.  
  
"You'll have no other choice darling. If our plan is ever going to work you need to. You'll know how to get to me." Voldemort said.   
  
"Did you get the child from that mudbl00d?" Nagini asked.  
  
"Lucious collected it rather well. The gurl was nearly close to actually getting attached. But I did get it. And it should work as a desire spell for Chang. We needed that essence from it to complete it. For the FulFillment of Desire." Voldemort said.  
  
"Why desire? What will this prove?" Nagini asked.  
  
"I'll let Potter get his in before he dies." Voldemort replied grinning menacingly.  
  
"Oooh, so caring you are Tom." Nagini said smiling just as menacingly.  
  
"Go now with this tonic. Make sure Chang takes it. As much as I don't like to see Potter in happiness, let's just say this is my death gift to him." Voldemort said.  
  
"Once this is over, I'll be sporting you with your own gift." Nagini said she walked over to him putting her arms around him looking like she was going to kiss him, but suddenly she disapparated away.  
  
  
  
**Hogwarts**  
  
Ron and Hermione were still in their lip-lock. It couldn't have been for more than a couple of minutes. It was as though their world just no longer seemed to matter anymore. Hermione staggered back to take a breath. Ron as well sat back a little bit breathing in fresh air. Hermione smiled slightly as though she was fully healed. Surprisingly Ron went in for one more kiss.   
  
"Can't get enough of you Ron, I sincerely can't." Hermione said breathlessly as she smiled.  
  
"I don't know how long since my fourth year I've been longing to kiss you." Ron said softly as he leaned over slightly.   
  
"You've got me now. I'm never going anywhere. As long as you stay with me." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll stay with you, for forever if I have to." Ron said.  
  
"But what about Samantha?" Hermione asked suddenly as she got away.  
  
Ron looked at his ring and took it off. "I'll deal with her." He said.  
  
"But Ron, you can't just, Ron you just married the gurl. You can't do this. Not now." Hermione said. "I didn't even know you would be able to fall in love this quickly and forget your feelings for Samantha."  
  
"I didn't forget them. But what we have is just so much more." Ron said. "I promise you I'll deal with it. And than I'll be with you."  
  
"I feel guilty though Ron. You can't hurt Samantha like this." Hermione said feeling guilty.  
  
"I expect she will feel bad, I expect her to not even want anything to do with me and call me a low life husband, but I want you Hermione. I can't fight desire." Ron said defiantly.  
  
Hermione kissed him once more. "Get back to me on what happens. I won't let you go down because of me again." She said.  
  
  
  
Ron took one more look at Hermione noticing she was looking how she normally looked with her beautiful brown hair. "You're beautiful Hermione. I won't let my feelings deny myself any longer." He said.  
  
Ron headed out with the ring secure in his pocket. He had only been married to Samantha for a month and suddenly he found himself falling for another gurl. The guilt seemed like it was just shunned from him. He didn't feel anything except for a strong desire to be with Hermione. He walked back to the common room quickly to see Harry and Cho asleep together on the couch and Samantha sitting down in the chair next to them reading a book on marriages. She looked up and saw Ron and smiled slightly. Ron walked over to her nervously and quickly wiped his mouth with the sleeves of his robes.  
  
"Hey honey, what's that you got off your mouth?" Samantha asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, um, boogy was resting on the crest of my lips." Ron said knowing it was disgustingly stupid.   
  
"I see," Samantha said slightly disgusted. She kissed him on the cheek. "How was your visit to Hermione?"   
  
"Oh, m-m-m-y visit to H-Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, silly you went to visit her. Is she doing ok?" Samantha asked laughing slightly.  
  
"Erm, she's doing great. She seems to be having a lot of energy and power back in her now." Ron replied.  
  
"So she's woken up already? Impressive." Samantha said nodding impressed.  
  
"Yeah, she should be out in a couple of days." Ron said as he crossed his arms over. "Look Samantha we need to talk."   
  
"Ron! What happened to your wedding ring?" Samantha asked.  
  
"M-m-my wedding ring?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes! Oh my god Ron what happened? Did somebody steal it?" Samantha exclaimed so loud that it woke Harry and Cho up.  
  
"What time is it?" Cho said groggily.   
  
"Time to leave this spot and let the newlyweds talk. Come on love." Harry said as he put his arms across Cho and led her upstairs to the dormitories.   
  
"Harry! Cho! Take the head boy and gurl room back. Samantha and I won't be needing it for tonight." Ron shouted up to them.  
  
"Are you sure? Cho and I were just going to go to the boys dormitory since Malfoy and Crabbe were deported from being prefects. Cho and I are staying in there for the rest of the year in Dumbledore's permission." Harry said almost half asleep but Cho held him up as she was just as tired.   
  
"Oh, alright then nevermind." Ron said.   
  
Harry and Cho headed into the room. Samantha stared at Ron with disbelief and confusion.  
  
"Ron what's going on? You're acting like you're going out to war or something. I don't like it at all. What's wrong?" Samantha said worried.  
  
"C-can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Ron asked.   
  
"Sure, see I've been reading this book on new marriages and I've learned to be able to listen to anything. We have to talk but after that, I have some more things planned for you Ron." Samantha said softly and very sultry, while smiling.  
  
"Please Samantha, not tonight. I'm not up for it." Ron said. "Just please my question is, if I were to have done something that was out of the question what would your reaction be?"   
  
Samantha looked thunderstruck. "I'd definitely talk to you about it and to just forgive and forget. I'd never leave you." Samantha replied.  
  
"But, what if this thing that I did, and remember this is still hypothetical," Ron added quickly. "Was that I kissed another gurl and told her I had strong feelings for her when in my heart when I told her that I truly did."   
  
It took a while for Samantha to answer but she came to an answer. "I stick to my decision. I'll never leave you. I love you too much." She said as tears formed. "Ron, please you're scaring me."  
  
"Darling, it was just hypothetical." Ron said as he took Samantha in his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'd never leave you either."   
  
Samantha cried into Ron's chest and Ron had majicked the ring back on his finger.  
  
"Till death do us part right? That's how it's gonna stay." Ron said softly.  
  
His heart was pounding with guilt now. It was coursing through now so fast that he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to be with Hermione deep down inside but he didn't want to hurt Samantha, the person who had recounciled with him for two years and was his wife. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck in a moment he couldn't get out of.   
  
Nagini apparated into the Dark Forest. It was the only place she could land on since she couldn't get onto the hogwarts grounds. She teared the hogwarts robes to make it look like she was beaten up badly. She got the dirt particles on her face and than slowly cringed over to the entrance of Hogwarts. She opened the doors and pretended to faint right near the doorway. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had found her in a matter of minutes. Nagini could sense that they were very fond of Paige, she was sensing Paige's every whim so she could act exactly how she did. She was going in for the master plan to manipulate everybody and to help Voldemort to succeed in his plan. A couple of hours later she heard more voices. And automatically she opened her eyes once she heard the voice of Harry Potter.  
  
"Paige? Oh my god Paige are you alright?" Cho asked.   
  
Nagini noticed that Cho was sitting right by her bed side. Nagini moved her head slightly and pretended to be in some slight pain since she remembered she was using Paige's body.   
  
"Hey, how you doing, Paige?" Harry asked.  
  
"Where am I? Oh my god Cho what happened to me?" Nagini said desperately acting like Paige.   
  
"Seamus and Dean found you last night lying all dirty in the entrance hall. We just found out this morning during Potions that you were taking to the hospital wing for observation." Cho replied.  
  
"Am I going to be ok?" Nagini said.  
  
"Well, they found some bite marks on your neck. They determined they were serpent bites." Harry said worried as he got next to Cho.  
  
"Am I dying?" Nagini said pretending to cry.  
  
"No! Oh no Paige you're not dying don't worry. It's just they don't understand how you got the mark. You should be out by tomorrow though." Cho said smiling slightly.  
  
"Also, Paige they found this vial in your pocket." Harry said as he held the vial out. "Can you tell me what this is?"   
  
"Oh! That was suppose to be a surprise for Cho and you!" Nagini exclaimed.   
  
"A surprise? For what?" Harry asked.  
  
Nagini had to analyze through Paige's old thoughts. She got to a memory where Harry and Cho had complimented her when she brought in some cookies made by her mother and since then they loved her cooking and drinks.   
  
"That's a vial of some sweet berry juice that my mum made. I told her about you guys being together and she just made it out of happiness." Nagini replied.  
  
"Aww, that's so thoughtful of your mum, Paige. Tell her we said thank you." Cho said as she took the vial and looked at it.   
  
"Why don't you two take a drink?" Nagini said trying not to sound sly.   
  
"It looks so delicious Paige." Cho said smiling as she opened the vial and took a sip.  
  
She didn't realize it, no one did except for Nagini. Cho had a power surge light go through her as the tonic took full course through her. She handed the vial to Harry and gave him the cap, coughing slightly.  
  
"Wow, that stuff is really strong Paige. Yet it has a tangy side to it." Cho said.  
  
Nagini muttered something that took the key ingredient out of the drink as Harry took a sip of it and the same power surge went through him but it didn't effect him much. Not as much as it did on Cho. Nagini realized that it must've been more powerful on females that it was for males.   
  
"Cho's right. This could pass for bittersweet wine. Tell your mum we said thank you again Paige." Harry said coughing slightly.  
  
"Anytime Harry." Nagini said forming a smile.   
  
"Well, we should get going. We have Divination in another 20 minutes and I want to get there in time." Cho said.  
  
"Alright, see you two later then." Nagini said as she laid back down.  
  
"Bye Paige. Feel better soon." Harry said waving goodbye as Cho took his hand in hers and they walked off with their books.  
  
Nagini slopped down on the hospital wing bed. She felt the bite mark on Paige's neck and sucked her teeth in disapproval. Muttering a spell the mark quickly disappeared without a trace. She smiled menacingly knowing that part one of hers and Voldemort's plan was commencing. Soon the tonic would take full throttle in Cho's system and death would be the only key out for both Harry and Cho.  
  
Well well well, would you look at that? Paige is gone! :-( Ron's still being bad cause he won't tell Samantha. And uh oh…they drank the vial. What do you think will happen next? Pleassse R+R! 


	9. Goo Goo Gaa Gaa AHHHHHH

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's the 9th chapter hope you enjoy it.  
  
A new dawn was setting through the room which Harry and Cho shared. The room was rather messy at that point but this morning just seemed so particular special. They didn't know why but it just seemed so peaceful, like a moment they never wanted to leave. Harry's eyes fluttered up to see Cho in his arms. He got another set of blankets to cover them because at that moment they were a bit…indisposed. He closed his eyes again to get a few more minutes of sleep back in.   
  
(Brief A/N: Do you really need full info on what they did last night? LoL if you don't get it yet then my friend, you must be really slow.)  
  
But something was lurking from the shadows again. But this time it showed itself. It was Nagini lurking around in Paige's form once again. Her teeth looked drastically like a serpent's though. She remembered the second thing to commence for the plan was to get to the one person that was closet to Harry. She planned to bite into Cho's neck sending her soul into Paige's and then Nagini would take over. She got closer and closer over to Cho. She put her hair off to the side preparing for the bite but suddenly a blue light flashed from Cho's neck sending her back against the wall. Nagini ran for it again but this time she flew out from the window. She levitated up panicking. Running for one more attempt the blue light sent her off again towards the Dark Forest. She hissed and panick rushed over her.  
  
"She can't be…the gurl just can't be…" Nagini whispered. She then disapparated to Voldemort's Lair.  
  
Harry woke up suddenly again still seeing Cho sound asleep in his arms. He reached over for his glasses and ran his fingers through his messy jet-black hair, scratching it a little bit. Cho was fast asleep in his arms and she looked so peaceful. Harry planted a kiss on her forehead which she did feel. Cho sighed softly and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but soon everything was clear as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
"Mornin' beautiful." Harry said softly.   
  
Cho looked up and smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips. "Mornin' Harry." Cho replied.  
  
"You doing ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm feeling great. I've never felt better in my life." Cho said.  
  
Cho didn't know whether or not to consider what happened between her and Harry a blessing but she felt it was so magical. This wasn't the first time Harry and Cho had done something like this, despite the fact that she wasn't married to him yet it was very magical to her everytime. Cho took her finger tips and let them linger on Harry's chest. Harry kissed her on the forehead again and sighed.  
  
"You know we do still have to go to classes Cho." Harry said pretending to be stern.  
  
"But I want to play not study." Cho said playfully while laughing slightly.  
  
"We had our play time. We'll have more later. Right now we have to pass school to insure our future together to be sealed." Harry said as he kissed her again.  
  
Cho sighed again as she closed her eyes. "I never want to get out of this moment. This is exactly how I can see my life to be. With someone special and who I love. I love you so much Harry. I can't even find the words to express it anymore." Cho said softly.  
  
"I can't either. I've never been more in love with you in my life Cho." Harry replied. "But now we have to get off to class before we're late."  
  
Harry and Cho got up and stretched. They went to freshen up and than changed into their robes getting their books ready for a new day. They walked out of the commons hand in hand smiling from ear to ear. Cho kissed Harry on the cheek once in a while as he put his arm across her shoulder. She looked at her engagement ring and always whispered "Soon we'll be officially and then I'm forever yours."   
  
**The Lair**  
  
Nagini had apparated back to Voldemort's lair. Paige's emotions and influences in her body was getting the best of her. Normally Nagini wouldn't miss Voldemort so much when she was in her own body. But with Paige's, she felt so much pain in her heart and she couldn't stand it. She had to see him again.  
  
"Tom? Tom, it's me Nagini." Nagini said softly.  
  
She looked around the lair looking at the many different patterns on the walls. Suddenly Voldemort had apparated in back of her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You're back. How's the progress at Hogwarts?" Voldemort said as he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
(Brief A/N: I'm gagging at the fact that once Voldemort could love. **gagging** lol!)  
  
"They both took a drink from the vial. For Harry's part I secretly whispered an incantation for the 'special' ingredient to be out. Cho took it in and it was very well done. She thought it was bittersweet wine. And from the reports, they made love last night and I'm surprised to be informing you that wasn't the first time either." Nagini said.  
  
"So Potter finally got his dreams fulfilled again. Yes… that surprises me just as it does to you." Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, but there is something else that shocks me." Nagini said.  
  
"What's that?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Let's just say it could be something that could ruin our plans." Nagini said looking into his eyes sending the information through to him.  
  
"No…no that's impossible she can't be." Voldemort hissed as he backed away.  
  
"A blue light force was blocking me to interpret a bite into her neck Tom. I think she is." Nagini said.  
  
"Then what do we do now?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"We wait. There's just one more conflict I think we'll need to take care of Tom. The next couple to break at Hogwarts. Samantha and Ronald Weasley." Nagini said as Samantha and Ron appeared in a green flame together.   
  
"What's happened between them?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Apparently, Weasley here had another fiasco with another gurl. He's fallen out of love with his dear wife." Nagini said in a pretend pity voice.  
  
"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Voldemort asked again.  
  
"To break a couple is one thing. But to bring a half veela gurl to our side is another. She'll come to some use." Nagini said still looking at the flame.  
  
"And what about Chang?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"We'll kill her off soon enough. Don't worry. Nothing will get in our way. Not even her baby." Nagini said.  
  
**Back to Hogwarts**  
  
Harry and Cho through the whole day could not take their hands off of each other. It was sort of scaring Ron, Samantha, and Hermione out a little bit. At lunch Harry and Cho noticed there was a tense atmosphere between Ron, Samantha, and Hermione. Only Hermione and Ron seemed to be the only ones uncomfortable and they noticed Hermione would always sport a frown on her face. Cho was about to open her mouth to say something until suddenly a herd of owls started to form as the mail was coming through. A couple of letters dropped in Harry and Cho's direction. A bunch were from reporters and such once again.   
  
"Ooh, found a letter from Dobby and Winky." Cho said as she handed it to Harry.  
  
"Ugh, Cho remember Helga the flower lady in Diagon Alley?' Harry asked.  
  
"Oh dear lord, what does she want?" Cho asked as she was sorting the letters.  
  
"She wants to decorate whatever place we're getting married in with her new…" Harry began to read carefully almost squinting. "Pompous berry lion flowers?"   
  
Cho rolled her eyes and then dropped one of the letters. It was a letter with a blue envelope covering it. On the address it read Rowena's Flat addressed under Cho's parents name. Cho opened the letter quickly but it jumped out of her hands as soon as she took the lace out. It was almost like a howler but it didn't yell.   
  
"Mum and Dad sent me a wizard greeting postcard." Cho said gulping.   
  
Harry had never seen a wizard greeting postcard before. But it seemed to be built in the same way a howler was, only without the booming loud and angry voice shouting through. He was hoping for a low monotone and quiet voice to come out. Soon the voice of Mrs. Chang was heard and luckily only Harry, Cho, Samantha, Ron, and Hermione could hear from it.  
  
"Hello, Cho my dear. How are you feeling today? The school sent us a letter back home regarding some tests that you took cause you looked ill. I just wanted to make sure you were fine. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little gurl. Your father though seemed thrilled about something but he wouldn't tell me about it. If there's another greeting that comes to you just let it form into the snitch. Don't even bother with it." Mrs. Chang voice said.  
  
Suddenly there was a big boom that came from Neville's direction. Flowers were covering his face and hair which was standing up.   
  
"I think I got a hold of your mail Harry." Neville said coughing.  
  
"S-sorry Neville." Cho said laughing nervously.   
  
"In conclusion to this postcard, Cho, your father and I will be visiting next week. We hope to see you and Harry in top condition. Good bye dear." Mrs. Chang voice said.  
  
The letter flew down and folded up once more. It kept on folding until it created a swan. Cho rolled her eyes slightly as she flattened it.  
  
"Mum's always had a thing for swan's. She always ends her greetings with paper swans." Cho explained.  
  
Harry was more focused on the greeting that had exploded on Neville. The bits of blue paper was flying everywhere and he was worried about what Mr. Chang had to say especially since it was for him. Cho took a hold of his hand and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. What ever my father has to say won't effect us at all. I promise you that." Cho said.   
  
For a second Harry felt a little better and smiled slightly but his own instincts were setting him to another direction when Madame Pomfrey, Professor Mcgonagal, and Professor Dumbledore beckoned Harry and Cho to the little room behind the staff table.   
  
"What's this all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno. Please come with us, what ever it is, this could be about Voldemort." Cho said seriously.  
  
Samantha, Ron, and Hermione nodded as they followed Harry and Cho to the room in the back. Many eyes were drifting off to them as they headed in one by one. Professor Mcgonagal tutted as she saw the heads and gave them all a stern look to not look in their direction as she closed the door. Samantha, Ron, and Hermione stood in the corners as they saw Dumbledore in his brilliant golden robes with moon shapes on them, sitting down in a chair behind his nicely carved desk. Professor Mcgonagal and Madame Pomfrey stood by his sides.   
  
"Please, take a seat Potter and you as well Chang." Professor Mcgonagal said.  
  
Harry and Cho looked at them nervously and took a seat in front of them. Professor Dumbledore had a warm smile on his face that seemed to put them through some ease. Cho glanced over at Harry and then looked back at Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagal, and Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I guess I'll start…" Madame Pomfrey said. "Cho do you remember when you came to the Hospital Wing two or three days ago to be tested to see what was wrong?"  
  
"Yes…is there something going on that I should be aware about?" Cho asked worried.  
  
"Well…Cho dear, you're fine. You're in no danger, but…um we got the results of your last test that you took." Madame Pomfrey replied.  
  
"The minor one?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yes…and um…can we ask you the both of you, one personal question?" Professor Mcgonagal asked a little flustered.  
  
"Erm…" Harry said as he glanced at Cho.  
  
"Maybe we better take ourselves out…we'll see you two when you get out." Ron said as he walked out with Samantha and Hermione.  
  
"I guess you can ask now…" Cho said still a little confused.  
  
"Have you two…had any special…connections in your relationship?" Professor Mcgonagal asked.  
  
"Connections? As in…um…heh I'd really rather not say the name." Cho said a little embarrassed as she turned red.  
  
"It's alright if you won't tell us…it's just that…um…we wanted to talk about the results." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"May I ask…what was the minor test you put on me?" Cho asked.  
  
"Um…dear…I had you go under a pregnancy test." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"A pregnancy test!" Cho exclaimed horrified.   
  
"It was just…Cho you were so pale, you complained about headaches, naseua, those are the main symptoms of pregnancy." Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"No no no no no. You must be mistaken. I mean…I can't be pregnant now. I just can't be." Cho said as she glanced at Harry. "Can I? I mean it wouldn't be so bad because I love Harry and he loves me but now? I just can't see that now."   
  
Madame Pomfrey bit her lower lip and Professor Mcgonagal looked down but she didn't look disappointed.   
  
"Cho I think you better brace yourself for this." Madame Pomfrey said as she knelt down.  
  
Cho grasped on to Harry's hand tightly and looked at her afraid. She breathed in and out and let the peace run through her as she closed her eyes slightly and opened them up again.  
  
"Cho…the results from your tests did prove something. The light particles were going back and forth from pink to blue. Finally after twenty four hours I went to go check up on it again. You do realize which each colour means right?" Madame Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Pink means negative and blue means positive. Madame Pomfrey…what were the results?" Cho asked quietly.  
  
"Cho…the light particles turned blue after a checked them twenty four hours later. I reanalyzed it to see for how long…and you're a week pregnant Cho." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
Cho gasped and stood up putting her hands on her stomach. "I-I-I-I'm pregnant? M-m-me and H-H-Harry are bearing child?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yes…and don't panic on that. Harry's definetly the father of your child." Professor Mcgonagal said.  
  
"Well of course he would! He's the only man I've slept with!" Cho said suddenly angry.   
  
But then she felt peace and normal again. Professor Mcgonagal smiled slightly.  
  
"The mood swings are starting for you now. Better watch out Potter. Chang here might get feisty on you." Professor Mcgonagal said.  
  
Harry still couldn't believe it. He got up next to Cho and held her for a while as she was still taking in the news. She wasn't crying but she was just clearly shocked. She was mainly surprised and shocked. She then started to feel tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear god…I'm having my first child with the man I love in the world. Thank you god." Cho cried laughing slightly.  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "It'll be fine Cho. I promise to support you and our child once we get out of here married." He said.  
  
"That's another thing Harry." Dumbledore suddenly said. "You and Miss. Chang should perform the ceremony as soon as possible. At least while her stomach is still flat now so she can fit into her dress."  
  
"I haven't even told my mum about this though Professor. They'll be ashamed." Cho cried.   
  
"We understand Cho and we can't tell you how thrilled we are!" Two voices said.   
  
Out of the corners Mr. And Mrs. Chang popped out smiling, baring some gifts. Mrs. Chang hugged Cho as Mr. Chang patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Cheers to you son. You've brought a new child into our lives with our dear sweet daughter. I would be honored to have you as my son-in-law." Mr. Chang said grinning.  
  
"T-t-thank you." Harry said taken aback.   
  
"Cho we have to get you that dress right away if you're going to marry Harry and still fit in before you stomach starts to bloat." Mrs. Chang said as she pat Cho's stomach.  
  
"Yes, we really should hold it so then my grandson doesn't suffocate when he's trying to grow." Mr. Chang said patting Cho's stomach.  
  
"Excuse me? Who said it wasn't going to be a grand daughter?" Mrs. Chang asked.  
  
Harry and Cho couldn't help but laugh slightly. But then they looked over at Dumbledore with much seriousness.  
  
"The ceremony shall be held in the Great Hall next week. By then everything will be prepared, all guests will be arriving. All you need to do is rest up and don't panic about letters from the publicity of the wizarding world. Professor Mcgonagal shall be taking care of that." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you Professor. Just thank you so much." Cho said smiling.  
  
"Professor…could I just ask you one question?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anything Harry go on." Professor Dumbledore replied as his sparkling eyes laid on Harry.  
  
"Will you…that is if you would consider it…I certainly would be honored and Cho would as well. Would you be the wizard who marries Cho and I together?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I would be honored to perform the ceremony for you Harry." He replied.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded greatfully. Mrs. Chang got a hold of her daughter and lead her out of the room. Harry nodded at Professor Mcgonagal who was smiling at him along to Madame Pomfrey who had tears of joy in her eyes. He walked out and was struck with the thought that he would be marrying Cho the week after, and she was holding their first child. He looked over to where Cho was who was explaining everything to Samantha and Hermione. Quickly they jumped up for joy but didn't head over for Cho's stomach just to be cautious. They hugged her and said congratulations. Cho looked over at Harry and smiled broadly. Running over to him she hugged him and kissed him.  
  
"Our future starts with this baby." Cho said smiling.  
  
Harry grinned. "I know it'll last. I can't wait for you to be the next, Mrs. Potter." He said.  
  
Whew…Cho bearing child? Yay! Wonder what it'll be…boy or girl…well she still has another 8-9 months to go. LoL I didn't copy off of anybody by the way this is my own idea so yah. K please review! 


	10. Bliss and Heaven at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 10 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! **pushing glasses off from the bridge of my nose** Yes I've been trying to look extremely hard working for this chapter and it should be since it's like 15 pages on Micro-Word. LoL! I am now going to start to answer reviews cause I feel like it LoL  
  
Casey (Samantha Grint): Yaya there's going to be a baby, and dun feel sad gurl, this is just the beginning of this story. ;)  
  
Courtney11989: Oh don't worry that's quite alright. I'm not mad whatsoever but I was just slightly amazed when you told me I was possibly copying somebody. But I assure you and everybody that this is seriously my own idea that my little mind has come up with. Might be crazy to think of but hey, it's readers like you that help me to think of them. :-)  
  
Heather: Yeah I was aiming for that when I made the chapter 9 title. "Goo Goo Gah Gah AHHH" Cute ain't it? LoL. Ron and Hermione affair is just starting it's not ending just yet I don't really know how it's gonna end but anyways I probably wouldn't tell you about it. :-P lol.  
  
writer007: Wow, are you serious? LoL wow that is really flattering. I've kept up with your story and oh my god I just love it so much. I'll promise to review every chapter of your story if you promise to review every chapter of mine! LoL! You are such an amazing writer and you will not believe how happy I was when I read it. Dude that review made my day. :-)  
  
Alexa: School hasn't gotten to my head. I really don't get what you're trying to say but um don't worry I haven't gone mad. You have to remember that it's the 7th year and this was bound to happen in the future anyway. School really was the place where all my ideas came to me so I wanna thank that place. LoL  
  
Lim-cho: Oh my god this must be my day. Dude I like fell in love with your story "Underneath it All" And to have you and writer007 review my story, oh my god I have never been so red in the face before! LoL and don't worry I won't kill Cho. Gee…I remember people saying this to my other story…People don't worry I'm not killing Cho, I dare not take Harry's lover away from him.   
  
Acknowledgements: I wanna thank Heather for giving me some tips, I want to thank writer007 for making my day so much better with their review because it inspired me so much, I want to thank Lim-Cho because without your story "Underneath it All" I wouldn't have had the guts to put the beginning paragraph for chapter 9 up. Lastly I want to thank my friends Ashley and Ateer for being the best inspirational couple in the world. You guys give a quarter of my inspiration for the relationship you have. I hope you guys never break it off you're just too perfect for each other. Lylas to you all!   
  
Ok enough of the thanks on to the story! Remember to Review this is the last chapter you get until I finish reading Order of Phoenix! LoL  
  
~********************************************~  
  
"Close your eyes love." Cho said as she covered Harry's eyes with her hands.  
  
"Where are you taking me Miss. Chang?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
"You'll see Mr. Potter. You'll see." Cho said laughing a little bit. "Ooh watch your step."  
  
Cho was leading Harry up a flight of stairs. They were going up to the astronomy room. When Cho had finally removed her hands from his eyes Harry saw the empty Astronomy Room silent and still just as it always was. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are we doing here Cho? Won't we be in trouble?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not at all." Cho said as she lit up a candle.   
  
Cho looked up to the sky as if it were leading her and guiding her through what she was going to do or say. Cho was waiting to see a big white moon shine in through the top window of the room. After a couple of moments it finally came. She looked up holding the candle up covering the flame so it wouldn't go out just yet. She then started to recite a spell.  
  
"Evola si reverof slous emoc ot ruoy snos sulp rethguad yadot sdraziw llac nopu ruo srewop ot evah tahw sah neeb tsol ot tcerusser edecorp ot su won"  
  
White lights started to shimmer and the ground started to shake.   
  
Cho's eyes were glimmering with excitement and anxiety. "I'm really hoping this works. This is my present to you. Repeat this line with me: Ruo evola si reverof" she said to Harry.  
  
Harry who was still confused did what he was told.   
  
"Ruo evola si reverof." Harry and Cho said.  
  
Cho blew the candle out and the only remaining source of light were the moon beams. The ground started to shake again. A blast of blinding white light started to glimmer from the center. Harry could barely see it. His glasses were reflecting the light. Cho looked away and gust of wind started to blow in. The white lights were turning into swirls of yellow, circling round and round. For a second Cho didn't think her plan was going to work but soon her jaw dropped down in amazement as slowly figures started to form from the lights. Slowly the swirls continued to circle around and around to make up the rest of the figures and then finally everything had stopped. The ground had stopped shaking. The wind had stopped blowing. The light had stopped showing through so brightly. Everything was silent. Cho helped Harry up. Harry had a little dust on his glasses and couldn't see anything. He took them off and wiped them with his robes. Putting them back on he stopped and just stared at the two figures that stood before him.   
  
"Surprise." Cho said softly, grinning as she looked over at the two.  
  
Harry just stood where he was. It didn't seem real at what he was looking at. He kept on thinking any minute now he would wake up and it would all be but just another dream. Just another dream. But it wasn't, and couldn't have been. It felt so real to him. Harry's limbs were frozen up and he couldn't move. He didn't know how to react. He just kept on looking at Cho who was smiling.  
  
"Go on. It's your time now to be happy. This is my magically hard way of saying I love you." Cho said.  
  
One of the figures walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug imaginable. It was a female with red hair and shimmering green eyes just as his own. She cried softly as she hugged him. She put her hands through his messy jet-black hair, getting the feel of him through as though he was so special and unique. Harry held on to her for a while. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't let go, and he wished so hard that all of what was happening was not a dream.  
  
"My son, my dear sweet son." Lily cried as she continued to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.   
  
As she let go Harry looked over at the other figure. A male with glasses, jet-black hair, a man that looked like him but just with out the green eyes and the scar.   
  
"Dad…" Harry said as his voice trailed off.  
  
James Potter walked over to Harry. He hesitated for a moment and just took one good look at him as if he were a painting on display.   
  
"You turned out just as I pictured you wouldn't. A strong, courageous man." James said.   
  
Harry hugged his father and now he knew it wasn't a dream. The spell Cho had cast was to bring Lily and James back. He turned to Cho who was still standing there smiling broadly as she knew it was a special moment for Harry. The day he would finally recouncil with his parents. He walked over to her and hugged her so tightly for a moment Cho didn't think she could breathe. But she returned it with much gratitude and happiness. Harry kissed her on the lips and looked at her amazed.  
  
"How did you do it? How…how did you manage to be able to do this?" Harry asked as he turned to face his parents.   
  
"My love and devotion to you is one part. The second part was the help I got from the ministry and Dumbledore. They've been helping me out with this for months. And I'm glad to see it's finally worked. A witch by the name of Brenelda Gibbons came up with the spell. But it's never been tested…now I see it must work. " Cho replied smiling.   
  
"How long are they able to stay for?" Harry said as he went over to Lily again.   
  
Lily grasped onto his hand and smiled broadly. Harry hugged his mother again, remembering and sensing a strange smell of peppermint and lilac flowers. He remembered the same smell at the house back at Godric's Hollow.   
  
"I was planning that they could stay here until after we get married. So then you can have a one on one with your father and I can meet my mother-in-law." Cho said.  
  
"You've got a swell girl here Harry." James said as he looked at Cho and smiled.  
  
"I can't think of anyone else who would be so perfect with you Harry. I love you so much." Lily said as she hugged him again.  
  
"I love you too…mum." Harry replied smiling.  
  
It was the greatest feeling to be able to say 'I love you too mum' for the very first time in his life. Lily couldn't stop smiling. She kissed Harry softly on the top of his head. It was a precious moment. The perfect slight mother-son moment that Harry had dreamed of ever since he could remember.   
  
"So from up there, I hear that you're carrying the next Potter in the Potterline." James said winking.  
  
Cho blushed slightly. "Yes Mr. Potter. I am. And Harry and I were told and have decided to marry sooner then expected. We plan to wed next week on the 21st of Feburary." Cho said.  
  
"Married? My son already getting married? Oh this is wonderful!" Lily exclaimed smiling. "Cho I know the perfect dress for you. It's at the house though down in Godric's Hollow. You wouldn't mind going back there with me during the weekend would you?"  
  
"Of course not Mrs. Potter. I'd be honored too." Cho replied smiling once again.   
  
Harry walked over to Cho again kissing her on the cheek and holding her close.  
  
"I love you so much. Now I can't find any words to express or proclaim it anymore." Harry said.  
  
"We still have our vows. From there it'll be well known enough. I love you." Cho said grinning.  
  
Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door. Dumbledore walked in through with Professor Mcgonagal, Madame Pomfrey, and Sirius.   
  
"Dear lord…bless my stars it worked." Professor Mcgonagal said as she put her hand over her heart looking at Lily and James stunned.  
  
"Lily and James…together again in the flesh and blood." Dumbledore said smiling as his sparkling eyes laid upon them both.  
  
"Albus," Lily said as she walked over to him and shook his hand. "It is so nice to finally see you again. We've been watching over on what you've done for our son. I just want to thank you for everything."  
  
"There will be more time to thank me later dear Lily. Right now if you would so kindly do so, Madame Pomfrey would like to run a couple of tests to make sure there are no abnormalities." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"An example would possibly be, that if you were just to poke the flesh of your mother or father right now you'd go right there it just searing through the flesh. Another would be they would be able to walk through walls." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"That would be brilliantly fun. Lily come on let's give it a go." James said as he walked over near a wall.   
  
"James! James no!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
There was a loud boom sound from where James had been. Books were falling all over the place and they could all see he was groaning in pain on the floor but was slightly amused that he couldn't run through the wall.  
  
"Aren't we still…not alive Lily?" He asked.  
  
"In the forms we're in now, we're alive James." Lily said laughing slightly.   
  
"But for how long?" Harry asked again just a little sad since they would have to go back after the wedding.   
  
Lily frowned and walked over to him. She looked into his eyes and tried to sense some comfort in him.   
  
"I don't want to leave just as much as you don't want me and your father to leave. Truly and honestly it really was not our time to leave this world. But we risked it for you Harry. We hoped you would have the life you do right now. I love you Harry. As your mother I always will and nothing will change that even if I am gone." Lily said.   
  
"It's just amazing you're here. Everything just happened so fast…I don't want you to go." Harry said.  
  
"I'll never leave." Lily said. "I'll always be here in your heart." She said as she pat him on his left side.  
  
~****Preparation Weekend February 19th Saturday***~  
  
Early in the morning Lily had woken Cho up in the girls dormitory. They were going to head over to Godric's Hollow to look at a dress that she had saved somewhere in the depths of the house. Cho rubbed her eyes as she freshened up and changed, putting her hair up in a messy bun.   
  
"You look so tired Cho, are you alright?" Lily asked.  
  
Cho yawned slightly. "I'll be fine. Just so much nausea last night. I didn't think pregnancy would be this hard so early." Cho replied.   
  
Lily smiled. "It'll get better in time. When you have the baby you'll just think to yourself, this is my creation? This is what the love of my life and I made to come to this earth? You'd be thrilled." Lily said to comfort her.   
  
"Sincerely, I am thrilled. To be able to marry a man as great as your son is all I need." Cho said smiling slightly.   
  
Lily smiled and they walked over to the entrance to get into the carriage. Once in they sat in there in an awkward silent carriage ride over to Godric's Hollow. Cho just looked Lily who was amazing beautiful up close in person. Her ravishing red hair fell to the middle of her back, her bright green eyes seemed to glow with pride as she looked at everything in sight, Lily Potter was truly a very beautiful person inside and out. Once they had arrived to Godric's Hollow, Cho stepped out to great Dobby and Winky who had a bouquet of flowers for her, mostly filled with roses and lilies.  
  
"Such an honor to see you again Miss. Chang." Winky said bowing down.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Winky." Cho said smiling. "I'd like you to meet Harry's mother…" she began to say.  
  
"HARRY POTTER'S MOTHER? LILY POTTER? THE ONE WHO WAS KILLED BY HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED?" Dobby exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Dobby. Mrs. Potter is…temporaily sustained in our world. Would you like to see her?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh Miss. Chang, Dobby would be honored to see the women who started the legend." Dobby said.  
  
At that moment Lily had walked out to smell the fresh scent of peppermint and lily flowers all over again. She smiled as she noticed that her home was in tip-top shape and that it was absolutely gorgeous.   
  
"Hello you two. I say you look so ravishing to be house elves." Lily said as she smiled and took her hand to shake with Dobby and Winky.  
  
Dobby grabbed her hand in gratitude and kissed it. "Dobby is very honored to meet you Mrs. Lily Potter. Dobby has heard so much about you and how you risked your life for your son." He said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Winky is just as pleased to see you Mrs. Lily Potter. It is an honor." Winky said curtsying and sort of bowing once again.  
  
Lily bent down to give them both a warm and loving smiled. Her emerald eyes gleamed and she gave them hugs.   
  
"Thank you for taking so much care to this house. It looks just as it did when James and I first moved in." Lily said smiling.   
  
"It was an honor and still is." Dobby said taking his tea cozy hat to his heart.  
  
After being handed a rose from Dobby, Lily and Cho walked back into the house. Lily looked around smiling broadly touching all of the wood furnishings and looking at the portraits.   
  
"It's great to be here again. This place holds so many memories." Lily said as she passed each portrait she walked over to a very nicely made room. It was new to Cho but supposedly it wasn't to Lily. It used to belong to her and James.  
  
"I hope the dress survived in the construction. "   
  
Cho walked into the room and waited patiently as Lily opened the closet and searched through to find the certain dress she was talking about. After a couple of minutes Lily pulled out a white dress in a sort of plastic wrap.   
  
"Magical bind wrap…impressive." Lily said as she nodded approvingly.  
  
"Is that the dress you want me to try on, Mrs. Potter?" Cho asked as she walked over to her.  
  
"Oh, Cho dear, please call me Lily. I mean you are going to be apart of the family." Lily said smiling.  
  
Cho smiled slightly. "Lily, is that the dress that I may be marrying your son in?" Cho asked.  
  
"I'm hoping it will be if you like it. I remember this dress to be…my reception dress when I married James. Beautiful Day that was." Lily said as she handed the dress to Cho.  
  
Cho took the dress and changed into it without taking a glance at the front. She got in front of a mirror trying to zip up the back. Lily laughed slightly and zipped the back for her. Cho's eyes grew big as she saw herself in an amazing white diamond satin/silk dress with rhinestones going down the sides. Lily got the veil out and put it on Cho's head. It was white cotton silk with rhinestones glimmering at the top and sides. Cho looked at herself amazed that the dress fit her.  
  
"Well well, would you look at this? My daughter-in-law fitting in my reception dress." Lily said smiling. "You look like a dream Cho, you truly do."  
  
"Thank you Mrs- I mean Lily." Cho said a little excited and flustered.   
  
"First the wedding, then you graduation, have the baby, and then start your life with Harry. Everything is just so right." Lily said.  
  
"By the 21st I'll be Mrs. Cho Potter." Cho said releasing some tension air.  
  
"And I will be glad to see you as an addition to the family along with the new little one." Lily said as she pat Cho's stomach.  
  
~****Preparation Weekend February 20th Sunday****~  
  
Harry and Cho couldn't see each other on that terrible Sunday. It was only terrible since they couldn't see each other. They wanted to follow the 'See your lover in 24 hours before the bliss, you will be separated before the final kiss'   
  
"I think you should take it very seriously. I mean come on you are Harry Potter. Anything could happen." Ron said as he chewed on a chocolate frog, sitting in the boys dormitory.  
  
"Gee Ron, thanks for the encouragement." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"'O 'roblem" Ron said his mouth full with the chocolate.   
  
James was sitting near the window ledge with Sirius laughing slightly.   
  
"I remember in our Hogwarts years when you used to go crazy about Lily, James." Sirius said winking.  
  
"Oh dear god, the days of when I was just a teenage boy." James said laughing.  
  
"Always, Lily this and Lily that. And "oh lily is so beautiful I want to marry her somebody" "oh she is the goddess from the heavens of the wizards" Ooh Lily come to me now." Sirius said dramatically while mimicking James.  
  
"Now you and I both know I never did say those things. I just extremely admired her. And that's all I said I admired her." James said crossing his arms and nodding his head as if the conversation was done.  
  
"It's no wonder why you're so nervous Harry. It must run in the family to stutter over a girl." Ron said as he took another chocolate frog.  
  
Harry threw the wrapper at his head, laughing. "And like you weren't nervous when you got married to Samantha?" Harry asked.   
  
"I was perfectly fine. Samantha's smiling face was the thing that kept me going." Ron said seriously as he thought about it, secretly still feeling the guilt.  
  
"Have you worked on your vows to Cho yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Er…well I have some things down but I don't want to share it until the wedding." Harry replied.  
  
"Remember to tell her what's in your heart son. Tell her what you really feel and look into her eyes with every word you say." James advised his son.  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks dad, thanks for the advise." Harry said thanking his father.  
  
That moment turned into one that Harry would never want to forget or give up in a million years. His father, James Potter, giving him last minute wedding advice before the big day. The day when he would make Cho his wife at last.   
  
"Now on to this." Sirius said as he pulled out the black tuxedo robe for Harry. "Are you seriously going to wear this?"   
  
"Well what else is he going to wear? A white t-shirt and jeans?" James asked.  
  
"I'd rather see him go in his 'birthday suit' then in this." Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Harry for the love of mankind do not go to your wedding in your 'birthday suit'" Ron said absolutely terrified.  
  
Harry laughed. "Don't worry I won't. And besides Sirius was just kidding. I hope…" Harry said unsure.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Of course I was kidding. I think you'd look smashing in that. Now it's just the deal with your hair." Sirius said eyeing it.   
  
"Well I can either slick it down or leave it the way it is." Harry said looking at Sirius, James, and Ron.  
  
"I think you should slick it down. You looked really mysterious and rich then." Ron said.  
  
"Slicked down would be preferable for a day like this you know…" Sirius said still pondering.  
  
"I think that'd be fine. Don't let the messy jet-black hair gene in the family get in the way." James said.  
  
"Ok…just one more thing…" Harry said.  
  
"What is it?" They all said.  
  
"Can I get a couple of minutes alone? I want to finish my vow to Cho." Harry said.  
  
Sirius, James, and Ron had walked out, all giving him a pat in the back for good luck. Harry took out the piece of parchment that he had his vow in. He had so much that he wanted to say to her, but he was worried that it'd be too much or too sappy. What he didn't know was over in the girls dormitory, Cho was suffering with the same anxiety he had. Their wedding was the next day and they still hadn't gotten their vows ready to recite. Each had the desire to just see each other and comfort each other before the big day. They didn't really care about the superstition, they just wanted to console each other making sure what they were going to do was absolutely right. Both sighing they went back to creating their vows for the rest of the night, counting down the hours and minutes until the final walk would begin.   
  
~****Wedding Day February 21st Monday****~  
  
Cho woke up early that morning to hear a lot of rumbling downstairs in the common room. She rubbed her eyes and got up to see what the commotion was about. Yawning slightly, she opened the door and her eyes bulged wide as she saw so many of her relatives down in the common room. She saw Mrs. Chang throwing a wave at her who was then accompanied with Lily. They ran up and led Cho back into her room when they saw Harry was down there greeting the relatives.   
  
"That was a close call, you almost saw your soon-to-be-husband." Mrs. Chang said breathlessly.   
  
"I wouldn't have minded, I really miss him mum." Cho said sighing.  
  
"No worries dear, your wedding is going to be in another five hours. We need to prepare you now so you'll look like a dream." Lily said brushing out Cho's hair.   
  
"Cho stand up on this chair dear and just let me and Mrs. Potter do the work." Mrs. Chang said.   
  
Cho stood up on the chair and watched Lily and her mother walking around to get her dress, hair care products, accessories, and shoes for her. Mrs. Chang zipped up the back of her dress as Lily was working on her hair when Samantha and Paige knocked on the door to enter in.   
  
"Give us another half an hour and then you can see the new blushing bride." Mrs. Chang yelled out.  
  
"Meet us down in the common room. Harry took all of the guests, along with Sirius and Mr. Potter to the great hall." Samantha yelled in.   
  
Lily was curling Cho's hair to make it have a wavy look. Mrs. Chang got in front of her daughter and starting to apply her makeup. She held up two colours of lipstick, one was pink and one was red. Cho had decided to go with the pink shade to go well with the dress. She didn't want to go overboard on the makeup. The body glitter was being applied on her shoulders and arms. Lily was adding hair spray into Cho's hair to make her wavy hair stay how it was. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I remember my own mother doing the same exact thing for me when I was marrying James." Lily said fluffing up Cho's hair. "Mrs. Chang, look at your daughter isn't she just a dream?"   
  
"She truly is Lily. She truly is." Mrs. Chang said suddenly choking up tears of happiness. "I've always dreamt about this day for my daughter, the day she would marry a nice young man and be so happy and beautiful. Cho you are so beautiful."   
  
"Mum, please you're going to make me cry." Cho said holding back her tears as she put her fingers near her eyes to keep them in.  
  
Mrs. Chang put the veil on Cho's head putting the front of the veil in front of her face. Lily started to pull some ends of the dress and the veil. Soon Lily and Mrs. Chang stood back to get one glance at their work. Cho was putting on her high heeled glass shoes with a bow made of small diamonds at the end. Mrs. Chang added a diamond necklace around her neck as Lily put some more body glitter on her arms. Cho put on her diamond earrings and then before they knew it everything was done for her preparation.   
  
"Ooh just remember put this in your mouth and let it melt for good breath." Mrs. Chang said laughing slightly as she put a breath mint in Cho's mouth.  
  
Cho couldn't help but laugh. Lily and Mrs. Chang went on either side of Cho and walked her down to the common room. Samantha, Paige(or in this case Nagini), Danielle, Hermione, and four other girls were waiting downstairs holding bouquets of white lilies, pink and red roses, and lilacs. The dresses they were wearing was patterned striped light blue and silver. All of them had their hair up in nice buns with two strands of hair going on both sides. When they saw Cho they couldn't believe their eyes.   
  
"Cho is that you in there?" Samantha said amazed.  
  
Cho laughed. "Yes it is me Sam, like the dress?" Cho asked.  
  
All of the girls marveled at how Cho just seemed to sparkle with each step she took. With all the diamonds and body glitter it really was no wonder why.   
  
"Harry will never be able to take his eyes off of you Cho. You look fabulous!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I can't wait to have you become my god-sister-in-law. You're such a great person Cho. Welcome to the family." Danielle said quietly but grinning.   
  
"Have you seen the great hall yet?" Cho asked.  
  
"Oh my god the Great Hall is amazing. So many flowers, banners, satin rugs, everything is so elegant!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"How many of my relatives attacked Harry?" Cho said laughing.  
  
"Ooh…that little matter…um your Uncle Richard really needs to stop following him it's getting awkward." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Mum, could you go get Uncle Rich to sit down?" Cho asked giggling slightly.  
  
"Of course. I'll get your father to see if we can start. Good luck today honey." Mrs. Chang said as she hugged her and daughter.   
  
"We'll follow her! Hermione, Paige come on!" Samantha said as she followed Mrs. Chang.   
  
Danielle and Hermione followed quickly, but Nagini just stood there looking at Lily. Lily looked at her with a sense of uncertainty in the air. She knew something wasn't right about her. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. Nagini just casually smiled, bowed to Lily, told Cho good luck and walked off.   
  
"Is everything alright?" Cho asked as she looked at Lily.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Lily replied as she straightened out her navy blue dress for the wedding, she smiled.   
  
Cho nodded and walked over near the common room portrait just waiting for her father to come in and get her. She looked at the clock, it was nearly 2:00 and the wedding would be starting near 2:15. Fifteen more minutes and Cho would walk down that aisle to change her life forever. James and Sirius had walked in. James went to go greet his wife. Sirius hugged Cho and wished her good luck. Mr. Chang later walked in a couple of moments later ready to take her over to the Great Hall.  
  
"Everyone's been seated and given programs. The reporters and camera's are standing by to capture the whole ceremony." Mr. Chang said smiling at Cho.  
  
"And I have to say, I have never seen Harry so nervous. Good luck to the both of you." Sirius said as he walked out to get his seat.  
  
"We'll be watching close by. Good luck once again. We need to get our seats we'll see you at the end reception." Lily said as James whisked her off to the Great Hall.   
  
Cho got a hold of her father's arm and the portrait door opened. Cho's eyes wandered at the streams of lace and streamers of blue, white, red, and gold going around the hall. Camera men were standing at the sides taking her pictures. She looked around and smiled. Soon her father had stopped and there was the line of bridesmaid, groomsmen, the ring bearer, the flower girl, and the maid of honor and best man. Cho looked at Ron and Samantha. Samantha was smiling widely but Ron seemed to be uneased. He looked back over somewhere, and Cho saw that he was looking Hermione. Cho wanted to take one quick glance in just to see Harry but everybody was blocking her way. She couldn't see him but she could see a nice white satin carpet that stretched down all the way to where, she guessed the podium was. Big white banners were shown on the sides commemorating the Gryffindor Lion and the Ravenclaw Raven, joining as one. The seats were satin white with light blue and white bows tied to each seat that was on the outside end. Cho took a couple of deep breathes as the music started.   
  
A couple of more cameras were flashing inside the Great Hall she could tell and soon the flower girl who was Cho's little cousin, walked in throwing petals on to the sides and the floor. The ring bearer who was Danielle's friends brother walked in carefully trying not to drop the rings. Cho could hear clicking and flashing from cameras as she and her father moved a step closer to the door. Nagini was paired with Seamus Finnigan. She tried to not look so disgusted because she could sense that Seamus really did fancy Paige. They walked in along with Hermione who was paired with Neville, Danielle who was paired with Dean Thomas, and then the four other bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in leading Cho and her father closer to the door. Ron and Samantha's walk was up next. Samantha was still smiling broadly as she looked at everybody, smiling with such grace and charm. Ron just feebly smiled but seemed to stare into space somewhere. Only Harry from then could see that he was looking Hermione.   
  
Harry stood nervously at the end just waiting to see Cho appear at the door. Harry's hair was still normal like it usually was. He looked nervous and absolutely charming and handsome in his tuxedo robes. Whenever Harry was nervous Ron noticed he would fidget a little with his glasses, and that's exactly what Harry had done. Ron nudged him.  
  
"It'll be alright. She'll be by your side in a couple of moments." Ron whispered.   
  
Dumbledore was standing with his hands together in front of him wearing brilliant silver colored robes that almost matched the color of his hair and magnificently long beard. His eyes were twinkling as he looked at each guest, from the relatives to the students of Hogwarts, to the reporters and such. Finally the wedding march on which the bride would come in started to play. Everybody stood up and looked over to the doorway. Cho took a couple of steps along with her father and appeared into everyone's sight. Cameras were going off again as she walked down the aisle. All of her Ravenclaw friends were applauded and marveling at her dress. Cho could feel her lips crippling to her a slight smile as she saw Harry. She almost trembled and her knees felt wobbly. Soon they got to the podium. Mr. Chang kissed Cho on the cheek and handed her hand to Harry. Harry took a deep breath in and out and pulled the front of her veil to the back, revealing her smiling face. Harry grinned back at her finally feeling the ease he needed. Harry and Cho joined hands and looked at each other. Cameras were going off again and Dumbledore looked at them both ready to perform the ceremony.  
  
"Witches, Wizards, Collegues, Family, Friends, thank you for joining us today for the historical wedding ceremony of Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss. Cho Linh Chang. A wizard and witch deeply in love." Dumbledore said.  
  
Cho blushed slightly, she never really liked her middle name. Harry just smiled while he held on to Cho's hands tightly.   
  
"We would like to start today with their long awaited vows that I am sure they've been working on for a while. Harry you may go first if you may please." Dumbledore said.  
  
There was a little silence as Harry looked down to the floor. Already some of the guests were rubbing their eyes with tissues because they couldn't sustain their tears. Cho looked at Harry, biting her lower lip while letting a smile come across her lips. Harry looked over to his parents and they both nodded at him. He looked into Cho's eyes, and it came to him on what he was going to say, what he felt in his heart.  
  
"Cho…I stand before you today, proclaiming my love in front of thousands of wizards and witches. Ever since the day I saw you, I knew you were special because you were the only girl that stood out to me out of everybody in Hogwarts. You were the first girl to capture my heart." Harry began to say. "Each day I was helplessly getting trapped in falling in love with you. I couldn't help myself. Your beauty, grace, and personality drew me to you. The more I got to know you the more I wanted to be with you so much."   
  
Harry paused for a moment and saw that Cho had a couple of tears of happiness forming. She nodded for him to go on as cameras continued to flash around in the Great hall.   
  
"Today I stand before you to forever promise I will love you, cherish you, care for you, comfort you, take care of you, and hold you in my love for the rest of my life. I stand before you to proclaim to the world that I will love you and only you. Nothing will ever change my love for you and it never will. To this very day I'm thrilled to know that you will be the face I will be waking up to in the morning. You will be the one that I will console to. You will be the one I will be happy to show off as my love and my wife for the rest of my life." Harry said finishing off his vows.  
  
The guests applauded loudly as Harry had finished. Cho felt the tears falling from her eyes, she was so happy. Everybody else especially Samantha and Danielle were crying histerically. Danielle couldn't believe Harry would come and say such beautiful things.   
  
"Very nicely said vow Harry. Cho, you may begin when you're ready." Dumbledore said as the crowd silenced again.  
  
Cho took a couple of breaths to try and not to stutter when she spoke. She looked into Harry's eyes finding comfort in them. She placed her right hand over her heart and let out a big breath. She looked up to him and began.  
  
"Harry, from the first time we met at the Quidditch field for Ravenclaw VS Gryffindor I knew that there was something unique about you. Not just for the fact that you were who you are, but you were normal just like any other guy. But at the same time you were different then most. I regret the years that I wasted to not get to know you better, but I stay thrilled to know that we both fell in love." Cho began to say as she started to cry.   
  
Harry took his hand and wiped her tears away, caressing her cheek to calm her down.  
  
"I have never ever felt this much in love. With each passing day I spend with you, you know how to make me feel good inside all day. You knew how to make me smile, laugh, sometimes even cry. You took me into your life and showed me things that my eyes may have never seen if I never had gotten to know you." Cho said again. "I stand before you today, to proclaim my everlasting love to you. I give you my heart, my soul, my mind, and all of my love. You are the man I can see myself with for the rest of my life and a couple of years from this moment I will forever be grateful to know that I had married a wonderful man like you. I will be there for you when you will need me. I will care for you when you need to be cared for. I will love you when your heart is weak to stand the world. I will be with you for life."   
  
Cho had finished her vows as more tears fell from her eyes. The crowd applauded again wiping away their own tears. Most of them were surprised that Harry and Cho were so passionate about each other. Dumbledore smiled and summoned the ring bearer to come up with the wedding rings.  
  
"I ask you both to take the rings and place it on your loves hand saying this quote: I place this ring upon your finger to show the world and generations of wizards that I will forever love you and only you." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry and Cho both took the rings. Harry took Cho's right hand and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I place this ring, upon your finger, to show the world and generations of wizards that I will forever love you and only you." Harry said softly.   
  
Cho then had taken Harry's right hand, sniffling and trying to keep back her tears, she slipped the ring on.  
  
"I place this ring, upon your finger, to show the world and generations of wizards…" Cho began to say as more tears just came down. "That I will forever love you and only you."   
  
With the rings now on their fingers they held on to each other hands tightly once more looking deep into each others eyes. Harry again wiped Cho's tears away and kissed her hand.   
  
"There love is forever. Forever they will stay together. To finish off the ceremony the both of you must say: Ruo evol si reverof" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry and Cho looked at each other once more and then took a quick glance to the crowd. They were all extremely moved by the whole ceremony. Even the reporters and camera men were crying.   
  
"Ruo evol si reverof." They both said.   
  
A blue glimmering rope started to show loosely tying itself on to their hands. They didn't know what was going on but soon the light had disappeared and Dumbledore had taken the rope apart.  
  
"You have been binded in marriage invested by the generations of wizards and witches. I now announce you as husband and wife or the new Mr. And Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said smiling.   
  
Everybody stood up applauded, whistling, stamping their feet. Harry and Cho sighed with relief and happiness to know it was finally over. Harry looked at Dumbledore with much gratitude in his eyes.  
  
"Well go on then Harry kiss your new bride." Dumbledore said smiling.   
  
With that Harry and Cho shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The cameras went off again and the reporters were eager to ask them both questions. Once out of the kiss Cho smiled and hugged Harry. It was a real big difference. A new little Potter was on the way for them and now they would have it as husband and wife. And their new proclaimed life would finally start at last.   
  
Ok that's chapter 10 for yah. I won't be updating until I finish reading OOTP! LoL so I hope this can hold you guys down for a little while. Please Review! Now the really really juicy secrets and etc will be coming out in the future chapters, but what will come out in all of this? No one knows. Plus this isn't the last chapter Lily and James will be in…hmm…I wonder why? Stay tuned. :-) 


	11. Troubles Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 11 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! On to the answers to reviews!  
  
Casey: You never cease to make me smile grlie! ^^;; Thankies, I know it was sweet they did deserve it…too bad OOTP doesn't portray that though **shrugs** It'll come in time.  
  
Lim-cho: Yaya I've finished OOTP on Thursday, June 26, 2003! No worries! LoL. I'm very honored to be in your authors alert list it's very very flattering since you're like one of my fave authors as well! ^^ Here's the update for you.  
  
Shadow: Thank you so much, it's a shame that Ron's married to an OC of mine but I like the OC. OOTP was a fab book and I didn't realize I'd hit it but thanks for the compliement and comment ^^  
  
Courtney11989: Of course I'll read and review one of your stories ^^ Just need to find the time to read it but don't worry I will get to it! Even I don't know whether or not Cho's gonna have a boy or a girl so I'll be marveling with you while I type down everything that happens to her. LoL but you'll see in time.  
  
Devotion408: You'll see in time on how exactly Lily and James were able to stay in flesh form after so many years. I might not have given enough details in the last chapter but like J.K. Rowlings does I'm going to let the information unravel piece by piece  
  
Heather: I was intrigued by your chapter of "I think I luv you" Stop patronizing my poor daughter Kitlyn! LoL j/k or should I say Cho's daughter in your story. And your guess is wrong, it's not because of the wedding that Lily and James are stuck…again that information will unravel as well.  
  
Delta T: Oh my god thank you so much! Honestly your review definetly made my day! To get a review that says I'm just as good as Rowling herself definetly hits the spot. Thank you so much and here is your update! ^_^  
  
~********************************************~  
  
"Take the baby now Nagini…it's the only way to survive and to safe the plan we have worked so long for…" A menacing voice said softly.   
  
"How shall I take it? This is a very delicate procedure…I dare not kill her…" Another small yet sly voice said.  
  
"Second thoughts?" The menacing voice said.  
  
"Just a shame…" The sly voice said.  
  
"You do realize what this baby could do to destroy us both don't you?" The menacing voice hissed.  
  
"Yes yes I do, that has never left my thoughts." The sly voice replied.  
  
"If this child does continue to grow and be born we will not live to see a new day." The menacing voice said softly.   
  
"It is but just a mere child. What can a child do, being so new and pure?" The sly voice asked.   
  
"That child can destroy what we have planned. That child could possess the same power that Potter had when I tried to finish him off years ago, while HE was just a mere child." The menacing voice said rising slightly in rage.  
  
A figure laid before them moving slightly trying to wake up. She was weak and she had the urge to just run to save what they were after.   
  
"I can't kill something that I don't even know if it can destroy anything. I may be evil like you, Tom, but I'm not heartless to take a baby away." The sly voice raged back.  
  
"You didn't have any problem with it when we took Granger's." The menacing voice hissed.  
  
"That was different. That baby couldn't have done a bloody thing. You just wanted it to use that tonic that didn't even come to any use!" The sly voice raged.  
  
The figure before them started to flutter her eyes up, groaning in pain as she rubbed the back of her neck to find a bruise there. She slowly started to get up until a swarm of yellow lights shot through and entangled her to the wall.  
  
"If you won't do it then I'll do it myself." The menacing voice said raising his wand.   
  
The sly person turned away, not daring to look at what the menacing one was about to do.  
  
"Say goodbye to your baby, Chang. AVADA KEDARVA!" The menacing voice shouted.  
  
************Out of Dream**************  
  
"NOOOOOOOO! OW! OW! MY BABY! NOOOOO!" Cho cried suddenly.  
  
  
  
With that Cho woke up screaming in utter pain. She was holding on to her stomach as sweat pellets were running down her face. The pain in her stomach was unbareable. She couldn't stand it. Harry had woken up suddenly as he felt her movement. Reaching over to the nightstand he put on his glasses and turned on the light.   
  
"Cho? Cho are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"AHH. Harry it's the baby…oww he wants our baby. AHH!" Cho cried in pain as she gripped on to Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry quickly got out of bed and picked Cho up in his arms as she yelled out in pain. He feared that Cho might have been going through a miscarriage at that very moment. Cho's screams were heard around the common room that it had awoken Ron, Hermione, Samantha, and Nagini (who was still in Paige's form). Along with Pansy, Draco, and Crabbe. Pansy was rubbing her eyes in utter frustration. Draco had just scoffed and went back to sleep along with Crabbe. Harry belted out of the common room running as fast as he could to just get Cho to the hospital wing to make sure their baby was fine. He knocked on the door to see Madame Pomfrey just as restless rubbing her eyes as she opened the door. He quickly got in and rested Cho's shaken body onto one of the beds.  
  
"Good heavens!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.   
  
"Please, you have to help us. I don't know what's wrong." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Potter, out this will take some time." Madame Pomfrey said as she shooed him away.  
  
"I CAN'T LEAVE MY WIFE WHILE SHE'S IN AGONY!" Harry yelled with anger.   
  
"Son, come on just let Madame Pomfrey do her job. You'll see Cho soon." A voice said as a hand clamped on to Harry's shoulder.  
  
It was Lily. Harry couldn't believe his eyes he had thought that Lily had already left since his and Cho's wedding. Lily led him out of the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey began to do her work on Cho. As they walked out Harry saw his father, James sitting in the corner with Sirius who were both muttering.   
  
"Is Cho ok?" Sirius asked  
  
(Brief A/N: Nyyyahhhh :-( I'ma miss him…spoiler for those who haven't read all of OOTP **sniffle**)  
  
"I don't know yet, just got her to the hospital wing." Harry replied restless as he ruffled his messy jet-black hair. "She was crying out in pain just out of the blue…I hope nothing's happened to the baby…"  
  
"You'll have nothing to worry about son. As long as…you're here in Hogwarts and…Voldemort…"Lily began to say as she saw Sirius and James shudder. "As long as Voldemort's not anywhere near Cho and that baby it will be fine."  
  
"She can fight it Harry. Cho's a strong woman, and Madame Pomfrey won't fail to save the baby." James said reassuringly.  
  
Harry looked up to both of his parents and tried to smile but with the thought that Cho was in agonizing pain just a wall away he slumped down and put his hands on his face, sighing deeply.  
  
"I thought the spell was going to wear off after the wedding…what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"We tried all we could to get back, we can't get through to the portal." James said.  
  
"This is a serious matter. Who knows what will happen if we remain here any longer." Lily said while biting her lower lip.  
  
"He won't try to get you. You two are already not within his grasp anytime soon." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but he could be coming after you and Cho again. We can't risk that. But at the same token we can't go through the portal." James said exasperatedly.  
  
Soon the doors opened and Professor Mcgonagal appeared with her hand over her heart once again.   
  
"The baby is safe Potter. You may come in to see your wife." Professor Mcgonagal said softly with relief.  
  
Harry got up quickly and hurried in, with his parents and Sirius following after him. Out of the corners Samantha, Ron, and Hermione came rushing down and got in before the doors closed entirely.   
  
"How's the baby? Is Cho ok? What's going on?!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, please contain yourself, let Mrs. Potter have a couple of moments to redeem herself." Madame Pomfrey said having every bit of awkwardness come forth to her as she called Samantha "Mrs. Weasley"  
  
"Right…sure…where's Harry?" Ron said trying to break the awkwardness.  
  
"He's over in the other section with Mrs. Potter, she hasn't woken up yet. She lost conciousness from the pain…but the baby is fine." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"Whew, what a relief. Can we see them soon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"As soon as Mr. And Mrs. Potter are ready to see all of you I will escort you in." Madame Pomfrey replied as she walked away from them all.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Samantha sat down on the beds anxiously waiting until they could go see Harry and Cho.  
  
Harry walked over to Cho's bed where Madame Pomfrey had pulled the curtains around them to block out the sound. Cho was sitting upright in her bed. Her head was tilted to the side, mouth was slightly open, her hair was pulled back, and the sweat pellets were clearly visible along her forehead. He pulled up a chair and sat down by her side holding on to her hand. He couldn't help but remember the last time he had to sit by her side in dismay. He sighed and brought her hand close to his face, her breathing was growing rapid as another painful lurch came to her stomach. She gasped painfully and her eyes started to flutter up. She looked over and saw Harry who smiled slightly to comfort her in any way he could.   
  
"I'm scared Harry…" Cho cried softly.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. The baby's fine, you're safe. Nothing can harm you or the baby." Harry said soothingly and reassuringly.   
  
"The nightmare I had was horrible Harry. Just horrible." Cho cried again.  
  
"It's alright, it's all going to be alright. I'm here with you now. I won't let anybody take you or our baby." Harry said softly.  
  
"M-m-my d-dream though Harry. HE was going to take it and kill me and baby off. He said that if this baby came to grow and be born it would be the end of him and this person he was with. I just can't remember her name." Cho said as the tears started to flow down.   
  
"Voldemort will not be taking you or our unborn child anytime soon. I'll never let you out of my sight or my grasp." Harry said.   
  
Cho lifted up slightly and hugged Harry just wishing for the pain to go away. She cried into his shoulder and he pat her on the back whispering soothing words to her.   
  
"It'll be alright Cho. We will live and our child will live to see a new generation." Harry whispered softly in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise"  
  
That night Professor Mcgonagal had led Lily and James to Dumbledore's office. They would have to stay in there to be lay low for a while, since everybody in the school thought they had left already. Sirius headed back to Godric's Hollow to do some research and help Dobby and Winky out. It had been a restless week from them all. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Samantha, and Cho had to prepare for their N.E.W.T.S. And with that Cho had to hide from any passing girl that went up to her asking her about Baby Shower's. News had spread fast about her pregnancy since the little pain attack she had. And of course Malfoy was the first to take advantage of it to manipulate Harry about it. Harry and Cho walked hand in hand inside the Great Hall as many heads turned to look at them.   
  
"Would you look at this, the new Potter's. Only married for a week and already Potter's knocked his new bride up and they have a little horror ready to set foot on Earth in a matter of months." Draco's drawling voice said.  
  
"Don't take any heed on what he has to say Harry. It's alright." Cho whispered in Harry's ear as he clenched his fists. "He's not worth it."   
  
Pansy and Crabbe would laughing histerically. Draco caught eye of Hermione who was setting her books on the table. Draco walked over to her and put his hands through her hand. She slapped him in utter disgust.  
  
"Don't…touch…me." Hermione hissed.   
  
"No need to get touchy now Granger. I wonder…if your lips are still as sweet as they were before…" Draco said as he began to go in for a kiss.   
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HERE! EAT SLUGS MALFOY AND THIS TIME THIS WON'T BACKFIRE!" Ron yelled in rage as he aimed his wand at Draco hitting him with the spell.  
  
For a brief moment they thought nothing had happened and Ron had yet again casted a wrong spell. But soon Draco bent down on his knees throwing up slugs. Pansy screamed for Crabbe and Goyle to help Draco with the counter curses. It only made matters worse.   
  
"DO THE COUNTER CURSE WEASLEY!" Pansy screamed.  
  
"There is no counter curse. You just have to let him release all the slugs." Ron smirked.   
  
Pansy let out another screech and Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy to his feet heading for the Hospital Wing. Many spectators were laughing at the sight of Malfoy regurgitating slugs. Harry laughed and pat Ron on the back.   
  
"Well done Mate!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ron that was genius!" Cho exclaimed laughing.   
  
"Darling that really was brilliant." Samantha said smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
Hermione had just cleared her throat and got her stuff again.  
  
"Hermione? Won't you join us for some breakfast?" Cho asked as she sat down.   
  
"I'm not really hungry at the moment…I'll see you all later though…" Hermione said smiling slightly.  
  
"Alright then…" Cho said. "If there's anything wrong know Samantha and I are here to help."   
  
"Thanks Cho, well…I'll see you all later." Hermione said as she walked out.   
  
Samantha sat down next to Ron who was surprisingly picking at his food with a fork.  
  
"Ron? Are you feeling alright?" Samantha asked as she felt his forehead.  
  
"Er…I'm fine…just not that hungry." Ron replied.  
  
This caused Harry to almost choke on his pumpkin juice.   
  
"Ron Weasley? Not hungry? That's a first." Harry said laughing slightly.  
  
"Heh…" Ron said. "I think I'll just head back to rest before class. I'll see you later Samantha."   
  
"Alright…I'll come by later to check up on you." Samantha said as she kissed him on the lips.   
  
"Right…see you." Ron said as he walked out.   
  
Ron didn't know why but he just didn't feel the same passion for Samantha that he had once felt before. He felt guilty to be expressing love that he knew he didn't feel deep down inside. He knew he had to find Hermione. He had to tell her everything he felt. Years ago he couldn't see himself loving someone like Hermione but now his temptation could no longer be resisted. He truly did love Hermione. He searched in the common room and didn't find her there. He searched around the corridors and he couldn't find her there. He then lurked into the library, and not surprisingly had found her reading a book called "Defense For the Soul" He tried to catch his breath as he walked in. Hermione glanced up but then looked back down quickly. Ron walked over to her table and sat across from her.   
  
"We need to talk 'Mione." Ron said.  
  
Hermione's heart stopped for a couple of seconds. That was the first time Ron had called her 'Mione. Her heart came back beating faster and her stomach lurched slightly. She cleared her throat and put the book down.   
  
"What's there to talk about Ron?" Hermione asked.   
  
"We have to talk about us Hermione. It's time we should." Ron said softly so no one else in the library could hear them.   
  
"It's as easy as this Ron. You're married to Samantha. You can't have me because you sincerely love her and she sincerely loves you." Hermione said quietly.   
  
"I don't love Samantha like I used to Hermione. I love you." Ron said quietly.   
  
Hermione hesitated surprised at his words. She opened her mouth to say some more but nothing would come out.   
  
"I think I've always loved you but I was just too blind to realize it. You have to hear me out Hermione. This has been eating up every thought and emotion inside me since Harry and Cho's wedding." Ron pleaded quietly.  
  
"I-I'm listening…" Hermione replied quietly.   
  
"Just answer me this…why do you think Samantha and I have a strong bond?" Ron asked.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, she snogs you any chance she gets. She holds your hand and half cuddles with you aimlessly in the hallways. She shows off her wedding ring to all of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls. She snogged you in front of me and you snogged her back…" Hermione replied.   
  
"Do you notice at anytime when we're just talking without snogging?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually…no…everytime you and Samantha do talk she always ends up snogging you in the end." Hermione replied.  
  
"I do really like Samantha, she's a swell woman. But I love you Hermione. You're the only one who could really show me love that I had never been able to come upon with Samantha." Ron said.   
  
"You seemed like you hated me in our fifth year and half of this year Ron. How much love can you pick up on?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Our sixth year Hermione remember? I wanted to get a closer bond with you that year and I did. I see the Hermione I got to know in my sixth year. I want to spend my coming days with you." Ron replied.   
  
"You can't just go and proclaim that Ron. You're still married. You've been married for a month. There's no possible way for an annulement. You'd have to go through divorce and I've seen that it's very painful to go through. I won't let you go through that just for me." Hermione said softly.  
  
"I'd do it. Cause in the end I'd know that I'd have you to love." Ron said. "That's all I need."  
  
"Ron…I-I-I don't know what to say…I don't know what to do. I've been heartbroken for so long…I don't know what to turn to anymore." Hermione said as she got her stuff up again from the library heading out.  
  
"Turn to me Hermione. I promise you I will not break your heart. I won't make that mistake." Ron said as he stopped her from going any further once they were out of the library.   
  
"If loving you seems so wrong…right now why does it seem right?" Hermione said feeling tears in her eyes not looking up to Ron.   
  
"Because you feel the same for me. You've hidden it well just like I have." Ron said as he lifted her chin up. "I know what I feel. And what I feel is stronger then what I could ever feel for Samantha."   
  
Hermione hugged Ron crying softly for some relief for a lack of lost love. Ron held Hermione close never wanting to let go. Wanting the sensation he felt in his heart to last forever. This is the love he wanted. Not the love that he couldn't send back like it was for him and Samantha. He wanted a love where he could feel at peace.   
  
"I realize I haven't said this through our whole conversation…I can't hold it in much longer…I love you Ron…I really love you." Hermione cried softly.  
  
Ron looked deep into her eyes, he was starting to lose control. She was too close, he could see the tears falling from her cheek. Hermione looked up to him, standing on her tiptoes. Soon they got closer, tilting their heads and shared a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"OH MY GOD RON!" A voice yelled from down the hall.   
  
Ron and Hermione broke off and looked over panicking.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! HOW COULD YOU?" Samantha yelled from the distance slowly heading towards them….  
  
Dun dun dun!!! What will happen? Review please!! LoL. Plus…where the heck did Nagini go? Why is James and Lily stuck? Find out next chapter! ^_^ 


	12. Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 12 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! On to the answers to reviews! I will be busy all this next week so I'm giving you this chapter to ease ya down! LoL!  
  
Casey: Let me scream with you. Ahem…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. LOL!  
  
Heather: No more messing with Kitlyn!! LoL! Ok um…yeah Ron's gotta learn da rules. All in good time though.   
  
Courtney11989: Hehe thankies so much! ^^;; I feel so loved. I loved the comment. Thank you!!  
  
Mrs. Cho Potter: I must say nice name. ;) lol! Don't worry the end will turn out good…hopefully…I'm just typing this as this progresses. So it might end in good terms or bad. Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~********************************************~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHAT IS THIS? SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAY? HERMIONE? RON? WHAT IS THIS?!" Samantha exclaimed.   
  
"There's no explanation to this…we know this…" Hermione said softly.  
  
"BY HELL THERE'S NO EXPLANATION. YOU'RE KISSING MY HUSBAND IN THE HALLWAY! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED HERMIONE!" Samantha yelled with anger.  
  
"She has changed! Hermione is a different person." Ron said feeling the anger rise in his veins.   
  
"RON DO YOU REALIZE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE GIRL WHO GOT IMPREGNANTED BY MALFOY? THE GIRL WHO KEPT IN CONTACT WITH KRUM? THE GIRL WHO-" Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs  
  
People started to gather around seeing what all the commotion was about. Harry and Cho came running down. Cho started to pull Samantha out of the hall while Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione with a questioning look on his face. Soon he casually walked with them acting like nothing had happened. Everybody resumed to what they were doing before.   
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked as he glanced over to see Samantha was close to kicking Cho.  
  
"OY! ARE YOU BLOODY MAD SAMANTHA? YOU COULD HURT CHO AND THE BABY!!" Harry yelled with anger.   
  
He ran over and pulled her off. Cho walked over to Ron and Hermione trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Samantha's gone bloody mad! What happened?" Cho asked.   
  
"Er…" Ron said.   
  
"We should've been more careful Ron. What were we thinking? Kissing in the bare public?" Hermione said exasperated.   
  
"W-w-wait a minute. Y-y-you two shared a kiss?" Cho said as her eyes widened.   
  
Soon Harry had run over to them. He was sporting a bloody lip and he felt a bruise on his arm.   
  
"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What happened? Harry are you ok?" Cho asked worried.   
  
"It's nothing." Harry said wiping the blood. "Samantha called on to some Ravenclaw guys saying I was harming her. I'm ok though."   
  
"She got away then…" Hermione said.   
  
"Yeah, I just don't know where she ran off to. This is a perfect time to be going into Divination isn't it?" Harry said sarcastically.   
  
"Harry this isn't right. She had you nearly injured!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I also realize this isn't like Samantha whatsoever. She'd never do this." Harry said wincing in slightly pain.   
  
"Here Harry, I'll heal your wounds once we get into the room." Cho said as they got near the stairs to Divination.   
  
Hermione had to depart to go to Arthrimacy. She kissed Ron softly on the cheek and they let go of each other's hands.They took their seats near the window and away from Samantha who had arrived with a 'humph'. She sat near the front with Lavendar and Parvati glaring at Ron, Harry, and Cho. the whole time. Harry sat down as Cho rolled up his robe sleeve seeing a very nasty looking bruise. She winced at the sight of it.   
  
"Oh dear…Harry this looks bad. I hope the spell will work." Cho said.   
  
"Do whatever you can Cho. Don't worry about it." Harry replied.   
  
"Brutatis Healius Extrotem" Cho said.  
  
With a swish of her wand Harry's bruise disappeared with a flash. Cho sighed with relief glad that the spell had worked. Soon she had majicked a small bowl of water and a moist towel and started to dab it on Harry's lip.   
  
"I can't believe this. How and why could Samantha even set those gits on you?." Cho said softly.   
  
Harry laughed slightly. "I'll be fine Cho don't worry. So…class doesn't start for another five minutes. Anybody care to tell me why Samantha was yelling?" Harry said quietly.   
  
Ron and Cho looked at each other, both sighing. Harry raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Am I…Am I missing something here?" Harry asked.   
  
"Harry…Samantha was yelling today because she caught Ron and Hermione snogging in the hall." Cho replied.   
  
Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped down in disbelief.  
  
"Are you two out of your mind?!" Harry exclaimed. "In the hall way? Where everybody could've seen?!"  
  
"I…we…it's just…" Ron began to say.  
  
"Ron! You know there's no excuse on that!" Harry hissed softly.  
  
"Gee thanks Harry…" Ron muttered.  
  
"I'm not going to lash out on you or anything Ron…but still!" Harry murmured.   
  
There was a long silence. Cho just sighed and took out her Divination work. Samantha looked back to their table every once in a while. Glaring at them all, as if they were something so sinister there were no words to explain it. It continued on that way for the rest of the time as Professor Trelawney was explaining about her inner eye. This time Ron wasn't paying much attention. He mind seemed to drift off as he wrote on a piece of paper over and over again Hermione's name with his last. Cho gave him a dangerous look to warn him things were bad enough. Harry just leaned back. He didn't normally butt in when Ron and Cho were having an argument or a glaring contest at that. But at that time Ron seemed to be playing the hopeless romantic who had never found true love.   
  
Professor Trelawney made a sudden jolt.   
  
"The vibe ladies and gentlemen…don't you feel it?" she said breathing in the aroma of the perfume.  
  
No matter how hard Lavendar and Parvati tried they had accomplished nothing but start sneezing badly just by imitating Professor Trelawney. She started to shake and she immediately fell back into one of the pouch chairs. Everybody rushed over around her. Her eyes were rolling back, she was shaking again this time more violently. Harry stood in horror as he remembered her going through the same phase just four years ago during his Divination Exams. Professor Trelawney leaned back and suddenly stopped. Cho went over to her shaking her a little.  
  
"Professor? P-Professor? Are you alright?" Cho asked.  
  
"THE BABY WILL BRING MUCH MAYHEM!" Professor Trelawney yelled suddenly.   
  
But this time her voice was low, this voice wasn't hers. Her eyes turned pure black as she stared at Cho. They blinked repeatedly. Cho flipped back and started moving back.  
  
"THAT BABY YOU POSSESS! I HAVE SEEN YOU WILL DESTROY ALL THAT EVIL HAS WORKED HARD FOR! YOU AND THAT BABY WILL DESTROY ALL!" Professor Trelawney screamed menacingly.   
  
Her small rippled hands were heading for Cho's neck. Cho gasped as her hands clasped around her neck and everybody was trying to get her off.   
  
"GERROFF ME! LET GO!!" Cho screamed gasping for air.   
  
"LORD VOLDEMORT WILL TAKE THAT BABY FROM YOU! YOUR FATE IS DEATH!" Professor Trelawney screamed.   
  
Harry had then knocked her on the head with one of the books. Cho stayed in the corner visibly shaking, with her hand on her stomach. Harry got her up and she automatically clinged on to him.  
  
"I knew it…he's coming for our baby Harry. He's coming for our baby!" Cho cried.   
  
Lavendar and Parvati had gotten out a concoction that had woken up Professor Trelawney. She looked up at everybody with the same mystic look on her face. She turned over to Cho and her face turned to a worried look.  
  
"Are you alright Miss. Chang?" she asked.  
  
"Y-y-you d-d-don't r-remember? You just yelled that my baby would be the end of evil plans. You said Voldemort would come to get me and kill me off along with my unborn child." Cho replied shaken.   
  
"I never said such a thing! Miss. Chang you have nothing to worry about. You will live to see your child grow through Hogwarts!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed.   
  
The bell rang and Cho was the first to immediately go down the steps. Harry chased after her thankful that Divination was the last lesson for the day before dinner.   
  
"Cho! HEY! CHO!" Harry yelled after her.   
  
Cho had just stopped and fell down to her knees. She was experiencing a breakdown. Harry ran over and got her bag from off her shoulders trying to get her to look at him. Cho just cried out and literally jumped on Harry putting her arms around his shoulders. Harry almost fell back but stayed stable on his knees holding her close trying to calm her down.   
  
"He wants the baby Harry. He's going to take the baby." Cho cried softly.   
  
"No he's not it's not possible. There's no real proof. We both know Trelawney's a fraud." Harry replied.  
  
"But I've dreamt of it too Harry! I know what he's planning! I saw what's in store. He's going to kill me…and the baby." Cho said as she stood up getting her books backing away.  
  
"Cho where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't let him take you while he's coming after me Harry. I just can't." Cho replied as a tear fell from her eye.   
  
She ran off at top speed as Harry just continued following her. In the corner they did not realize that two people were watching them. They were being watched by Nagini and Samantha. Samantha seemed different. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair turned to a very blondish white color.   
  
"You can fight them Samantha. We can both fight them all. You just need to say who you reside and obey to." Nagini said as she circled Samantha.  
  
"I follow…Lord Voldemort now." Samantha said her eyes gleaming red.  
  
Whoah! AHHHH SHE FOLLOWS LORD VOLDEMORT!! THE AGONY!!! WHAT'S NEXT? Umm…that's in store for the next chapter. Hehe. ^_^ see yah from a week from now lol! I hope this was good enough…was it good? Am I slacking off a little bit? Please tell!! Oh and could you guys please do me a favor? Ok I made a new fanfic and I would really like all of my readers to come and see it. That is only if you have read all of OOTP or gotten past Chapter 35. LoL ok so here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1409928 check it if you can! Thanks guys!! ^^;; 


	13. The Two Legends, The Beginning of the Fi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 13 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! On to the answers to reviews!  
  
princesscatie21: Thanks for the comment love! ^_^ **continues to write been going on for some time now** Uhh…can I stop now? LoL! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Lim-cho: hehe, here's your update.  
  
Casey: No crying! It was bad enough with the spider fiasco LoL!! And I love you too I love all of my readers LoL!  
  
Heather: Well…not everybody's going evil…just…like…two…LoL! But hey you got that Hermione and Ron thing going so that should be good enough lolz  
  
  
  
~********************************************~  
  
Cho stood around in Harry's and her own personal room in the Prefect's Common Room. She breathed in deeply as she held on to her now growing stomach, looking at the mirror in wonder. Tears were falling from her eyes, this wasn't how she wanted her pregnancy to pan out. She didn't want to live in fear that an evil sorcerer was going to take her baby. She wanted to feel the happiness that she could, the happiness of the gift that she and Harry was blessed with. But here she was, in her room crying once again for fear. But in an instant, Cho had calmed down. She knew that the power of her baby was controlling her emotions, she didn't feel the fear, she just felt the need to be with Harry. She looked down to her stomach and just glided her hands over her stomach.  
  
"I'm guessing you want me to go speak to your father." Cho said softly.   
  
At that moment Harry had opened the door dropping his bag to the side. Cho looked up and tried to smile but it just wouldn't form on her lips. Harry sighed heavily and just walked over to her putting his arms around her. Cho did the same and they just embraced for a while.   
  
"You know I won't let you go through this fight alone Cho." Harry said softly.  
  
"I know…I was stupid to have said the things I did before…I just don't want anybody else to get hurt. That's what I fear, I know he wants the baby, Harry, I just don't know why." Cho whispered softly.  
  
Harry let her go and sat her down on the bed.   
  
"That's the thing…you haven't told me what you've seen exactly. What did you dream that night that stir up all of the pain?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho sighed and held on to her stomach once more, closing her eyes to think back to what her dream was.   
  
"I…I pictured a dark place, a lair type but not the same place as the last time…and then I heard voices…two voices come to think of it. One of them was eager to pull through with a killing, the other wasn't as persistent…" Cho said carefully.   
  
"And then…I felt as though I had woken up already. I felt a strong urge to run and very far. But then I let out a gasp seeing the two. I saw one of them turn away and the other pointing at me with a wand. Their words were cold and drawling…saying "Say Goodbye to your baby, Chang" And…then I-I-I felt the pain and just woke up for real…feeling so much pain in my stomach it felt like something was just writhing in my insides."  
  
Cho stopped at her words and just took in a deep breath again. Harry and Cho sat there in silence for a couple of moments. Until suddenly Cho had fallen back in a deep sleep. Harry panicked, shaking her slightly to wake her up.   
  
"Cho? Cho?" Harry said.  
  
"Son, it's alright, just a sleep spell. She'll wake up soon enough." A voice said.   
  
Harry turned and saw Lily and James standing near the doorway.   
  
"Dumbledore said we'd find you here…we heard about the Divination Lesson today." Lily said as she hugged Harry.   
  
James aligned Cho up to the bed and put the covers on her. Lily and James then led Harry out of the room. All three of them walked down to the common room. Harry noticed his mother was fidgeting.   
  
"Mum…are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just fine Harry…" Lily replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Son…we need to question you on a couple of things…about the events that's been happening." James said as he began to ruffle his hair, he was nervous.  
  
"Ok…what do you need to know?" Harry asked.  
  
"What Cho's dream was exactly…and why the baby was connected to it." Lily said.  
  
"Cho said she dreamt of two people, plotting a death. We both know that one of them was Voldemort, but was can't figure out who the second person was. Cho thinks Voldemort wants our baby." Harry answered.   
  
"Could you explain the Divination Lesson from your perspective?" James asked.   
  
"Trelawney was going on about eras, vibes, and then all of the sudden she fell back, her eyes rolled and she started shaking. Cho tried to wake her up, she jolted and began to strangle her yelling about the baby being the end of evil." Harry answered again.  
  
Lily shot a look over to James. "The legend, James, Dumbledore was right. It begins with this…it'll only get worse." Lily said exasperated.  
  
"What legend? Begins where?" Harry asked.   
  
"This…this is something we can't tell you now. But right now we have to get Cho to assure the baby's safety." James said.   
  
Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to get Cho. To his surprise she saw that she was awake and very much alert.   
  
"Cho, darling come on we have to go. Or at least follow my parents over to Dumbledore. Your guesses were right, you and baby are not safe you have to come with me." Harry said as he walked over to her.   
  
Cho was visibly shaken. She held on to her stomach once more with the pain increasing minute by minute. Harry blinked to make sure his eyes were working correctly. With each scream Cho conjured her stomach got a little bigger. Cho put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. The pain was just unbearable. Her stomach wasn't enormous but it was visible now that she was indeed holding life. Cho sat back down on the bed feeling as though she was going to faint. Lily and James ran up after hearing Cho's screams. Harry got to her side and just grasped on to her hand.   
  
"Someone was here Harry. I-I-I don't know who it was but I could sense she wanted the baby. But she couldn't touch me. She was catapulted out of the window, maybe she's on the grounds." Cho said gasping as more pain came to her.   
  
Lily got out a wet cloth and wiped Cho's forehead to bring some coolness to her. James looked out of the window and looked around the grounds. Nothing. Nothing was out there. Soon enough Cho had stopped feeling the painful sensations and she could finally get up. Harry hugged her again and Cho cried into his shoulder. Harry glided his hands up and down Cho's back to comfort her.   
  
"We need to get to Dumbledore now. I'd like to hear about this little legend." Harry said.  
  
*****************  
  
That evening Harry, Cho, Lily, and James went over to Professor Dumbledore's office, or at the least that was what Hermione and Ron were told. They both sat down in the common room trying to get their minds off of everything even though it was hard to. Hermione just busily copied down some facts on a piece of parchment. It was the only thing that sounded through the common room. The scratching of the quill on the parchment and the flames from the fire going on strong. Ron was trying to focus on some potions work but he found himself looking straight at Hermione. He admired her every move, as she sighed and rustled her hair up a little bit in frustration. As she furrowed her eyebrows at things that she thought wasn't quite accurate. It only brought a smile to his lips, Hermione was beautiful in that state.   
  
"You're beautiful." Ron said out of the blue.  
  
Hermione stopped writing on the parchment and just smiled slightly.  
  
"How do you figure Ron? I'm just sitting here doing my homework." Hermione said.  
  
"Your every movement is enticing me Hermione. You're irresistible and perfect." Ron said as he dropped his book and walked over to her.   
  
"I have to finish this paper for Professor Binns. It counts as twenty percent of the grade." Hermione said as she looked up to him.   
  
"A couple of minutes shouldn't ruin it. You'll do fine you always ace classes." Ron said as he got Hermione in his arms.   
  
Hermione just laughed and hugged Ron. It was pure heaven to her, she always dreamt of being in love with Ron, at least since her fourth year. And now here she was, in her seventh year in Ron's arms, absolutely content and in love. Ron kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"I love you." Ron said.   
  
"I love you too." Hermione replied.  
  
"Isn't it amazing on how well those words just roll off. I'm glad to know I can say it with so much feeling now." Ron said.   
  
"I'm glad you feel that way…but…there's still that matter about Samantha. What are we going to do about her?" Hermione asked.   
  
"It'll be hard…but Samantha will have to learn I don't love her anymore." Ron said.   
  
"You married her though Ron. You took that walk to the never end with her. It's just a shame." Hermione said.   
  
"I know…but I'm hoping…if you'll let it happen, I want that never ending walk to go to you. I would never be able to picture anybody else as my life partner." Ron said.   
  
Hermione looked up to him, her eyes gleaming with love and happiness. She grinned broadly and placed her hand on his face. Ron nudged up and down from her palm, loving the warm and loving touch. Hermione then took him by the tie lowering him down slightly and kissed him on the lips. What they had was real, and at that moment nothing seemed to be able to destroy the moment.   
  
"Well, another snog fest I see." A voice from the shadows said.   
  
Ron and Hermione quickly got up and got their wands out looking around.   
  
"Who's there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Cut the chit chat Weasley. I'm here on a mission. I want the new Potter." The figure was moving closer.   
  
"Well I think you might be out of luck cause that baby isn't due for another good couple of months now." Ron said.   
  
"That's what you think…but my masters plan and tonic will prevent that. It will be coming sooner then expected." The voice said moving even closer to them.   
  
"Who are you? I demand to know at once." Hermione said shaking slightly.  
  
"Oh, just the woman who you have betrayed by taking her one and only love Hermione." The figure stepped closer to the fire and the light shone on them to reveal that it was Samantha.  
  
"Samantha…why…why do you look so different? Why are you eyes red?" Ron asked.   
  
"Out of hatred. I feel nothing now except hate. And sadly my love for you is faintly beating in my heart." Samantha said as she walked over to them again.  
  
"Stay back Samantha." Ron said warningly.   
  
"Or what wrong? Are you going to kill me?" Samantha said as her eyes turned pure red and her blonde hair became whitish blonde.   
  
Her finger nails were pure black and they were as long as claws. She let out a screech and made a lunge for Hermione. Ron pushed her down as Samantha fell down sliding near the portrait hole.   
  
"Tell me where the Potter's are and I won't harm your new love." Samantha said menacingly.   
  
"What do you want with Harry, Cho, and their child anyway?" Hermione yelled.   
  
"My master needs that child to destroy what could follow through to a new legend. And I can't let that happen. So I'll just make an old one come alive…just for my master." Samantha said as she lunged for them again.   
  
Ron and Hermione quickly got up and dodged her again.   
  
"You're not going to win. Harry will fight for her and his child's safety. And then all that's been planned will be destroyed." Hermione said.   
  
"The Dark Lords legend will pan out you pathetic girl. Harry Potter's legend will not survive to seek the end and be told." Samantha said as she came for another lunge.   
  
Ron and Hermione ran off to the portrait hole entrance dodging Samantha off again.   
  
"What's this about a legend?" Ron asked.   
  
"Nothing to tell you Weasley. Tell me where the Potter's are now." Samantha said.   
  
"OCCULSTIPIDEO!" Hermione yelled as a huge white orb formed around Samantha.   
  
"Simple spell. I can escape…you think this will hold me? And you actually think the new Potter child will make it? Think again." Samantha said.   
  
And with that within a flash the orb had exploded and Samantha was gone. Hermione and Ron stood up and looked around to see that everything in the common room was still standing and nothing was torn or destroyed.   
  
"We have to get to Harry and Cho. Samantha might be heading for them right now." Hermione said.   
  
"Come on let's go." Ron said as he took her hand in his and they ran off to head for Dumbledore's office.   
  
Samantha could feel the sensation of white streams coming around her. Her eyes were still gleaming red and suddenly she landed on cold concrete with green flames shining brightly through a lair. Nagini stood by a throne-like chair as Voldemort was sitting down, circling the end of the chair.   
  
"Where are the Potter's?" Voldemort questioned.   
  
"Weasley and that mudblood wouldn't give any detail. But they were nowhere in the common room, I sensed it." Samantha said bowing down to him.   
  
"Go sense some more there. We need Chang now to complete the new legend on how I, Lord Voldemort unleashed the freedom to evil." Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes my lord." Samantha said bowing down to him once again.   
  
As Samantha left, Voldemort stood up to Nagini cradling her face in his hands.   
  
"It seems like it's too soon." Nagini said.   
  
"It's never too soon to unleash freedom to our side Nagini. Trust me you will feel better about this…the day when Harry Potter and his heir is destroyed. The descendants of Godric Gryffindor will finally cease…in honor of Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
Whoah what's that all about? What's the legend? And why are there two at the moment? And what the heck is Lily and James still doing there?! Find out in chapter 14 ^_^ 


	14. The Threats of Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 14 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! On to the answers to reviews! Warning: I get a little teary somewhere here in the chapter. LoL! So get a tissue just in case…and if you don't use it then I must be a sap lol!  
  
Casey: yaya it was scary trying to write your character so evil but then again this won't be ending for some time…actually I'm not exactly sure but…um…it'll go how it goes, and it has yet to unveil even more secrets.  
  
Lim-cho: lol, I'm in love with Harry right now too he's soOoOoOo cool lol! Thanks for reviewing once again ^_^  
  
Princesscatie21: You wanna know a secret? I had big writers block for chapter 13 I didn't think I was going to make it, but now since I posted it up I cannot believe the rave it's getting lol! Thanks for your review here's the update.  
  
Heather: No it was not a proposal. Glad you liked the moment for them, but Ron and Samantha's ship has not officially sank yet. It may seem like it but there is so much to come.  
  
Devotion408: You will soon find out all that you are questioning in later chapters. It still has yet to unfold.  
  
Abhisek: Well I didn't want this to go too long cause I thought people would've gotten sick of it. But that's actually a pretty good idea I could make a little sixth year story…thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
I Love Cho: Dude your reviews are like the best lol! I read your user lookup here in fiction and I really hope you get the girl that you were talking about, it seems like you really are a nice guy and you're ultra cool lol! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Patrick: Thanks! I'm still pretty amazed that I thought up of this storyline mwahahaha ^^;;  
  
HaRrYpOtTeRfReAk6: aww shucks. **blush** nahh this isn't the best out of the harry potter fics here, this is just exceptional lol! But thank you so much for your compliment ^^;;  
  
Note: Guys, Abhisek has brought a very good idea to my attention. I know people want to know what's been up in the sixth year, soo…I was thinking after this is over would you like me to make another sequel to their future or a prequel to their sixth year? It will be confusing to go back but it might be fun. Please post opinions. ^_^ Or I could make a totally different series lol!  
  
~********************************************~  
  
Harry and Cho sat down in the chairs across from Dumbledore's desk. James and Lily stood near each other holding on to each others hands, looking down at the ground. Cho was closing her eyes breathing in slightly as sharp pains came to her stomach here and there. Soon enough, Professor Dumbledore had appeared, wearing magnificent silver robes, glistening through with his long beard, his moon-shaped spectacles, and his sparkling eyes. It brought small ease to Harry but not by much.   
  
"Harry, Cho, Lillian, James, may I ask how you are all doing this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Horribly Professor." Cho said softly as she put her hand on her stomach.   
  
"Is something the matter with the baby?" Dumbledore asked as he directed his eyes upon Harry.  
  
"That's…just the thing Professor. We don't know what's going on." James chimed in.   
  
"But we are here for a very important reason." Lily said her voice very soft, and with every word you could sense the fear.   
  
Dumbledore still rested his stare of wonder on Harry. Harry looked to Cho, who was looking down to the ground closing her eyes to dismantle the pain away. He looked over to his parents who were waiting for him to explain what they were in the office for. Harry had cleared his throat and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Professor…could you tell me about…these legends. My parents let it come to my attention tonight about them. I was hoping you could share with us what this is all about." Harry said.   
  
"Ah…the legends, pursuing of Gryffindor Descendants, and Slytherin Descendants…are you sure you want to know about this?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"It's for the sake of Cho and the baby, I need to know." Harry said.   
  
"Lillian…James, I'd advise you both to take a seat." Dumbledore said.   
  
Lily and James just nodded and took a seat on the side looking at Harry with worried looks on their faces. Dumbledore sighed and got up from his seat looking out to the sight of the moon in the dark night sky. Harry and Cho looked at him waiting for any word about the legends. They were anticipating to know.   
  
"The legends started centuries ago when Hogwarts was first in session to teach magic to all who was prone to magically studies. Of course everybody knows about the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin." Dumbledore began.  
  
"In their history, and of the records that the magic of history teacher, Professor Binns has, it was known that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had always had a fit for each other. Each of them absolutely loathed one another, but it was never sure on why."   
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment to make sure Harry and Cho weren't lost. Lily and James continued to look down. Dumbledore knew they had heard of the story before.   
  
"One fatal day, the clashes of Godric and Salazar had finally hit the boiling point. They had gotten into one of the most remembered duels in the history of magic. In the end Salazar had left in a huff but before leaving the school, he promised and casted a threat onto Godric, beckoning that one day his line would come to an end. His descendants would see to it that Godric's would all die off, to never have a line of people like Gryffindor. Godric had made the same vow on Salazar's behalf." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Well then…what does this have to do with the baby?" Cho asked.   
  
"In the legend, Salazar was rumoured to have killed of the first born child that had gone to Godric. But that is a different story. Right now Cho, you hold the newest to the line of the Potter line, which is also connected to Godric Gryffindor's line of descendants." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Which makes Voldemort the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin…has this been why he's been after me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, but now that you are married and have the newest descendant to come, you may be able to break the threat, creating only one legend. One prophecy that will consist of you, being Godric Gryffindor's heir, defeating Salazar Slytherin's heir and ending his legend once and for all." Dumbledore said.   
  
"So, wait a minute does this mean…that in the end one of them will have to die to win the spot of the legend?" Cho asked horrified.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked down, sadly nodding. Cho looked at Harry, shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"No…no it can't be this way. It just can't!" she cried.   
  
Harry had gotten Cho into his arms as she cried into his shoulders. Lily and James got up from their seats. James was holding on to her as Lily as well was letting out soft cries.   
  
"It was the same legend your father and I had to learn about years ago Harry, before you were born, when I was carrying you. I only wished that we would've made it. I never wanted this to get to you." Lily said softly.  
  
"But it seems…that it might be Harry's destiny to defeat Voldemort, considering on how he merely escaped with just that scar on his forehead when he was just a year old." James said flipping some of Harry's hair back to look at the scar closely.  
  
"James! Harry is close to graduating and starting a life with his new family, this shouldn't be in his plans at all!" Lily exclaimed.   
  
As Lily and James started to get into a small argument, Dumbledore had walked them over to the second panel of the office. Harry wasn't paying attention much as he just looked at Cho, who was distressed. Harry hugged her and held her in his arms for a couple of more minutes.   
  
"This isn't what I want to find out Harry. Harry please, tell me that you're not going to fight to the death for the legend." Cho pleaded softly.   
  
Harry just looked at her lost of words. He knew what he had to do, but to see Cho so distressed, he couldn't bear it. Cho put her head on his shoulder as she sat down on his lap, feeling the tears streaming down from her eyes.  
  
(Brief A/N: excuse me for one second…*grabs a tissue* Ok my heart is breaking as I'm typing this so…*sniffle* ok continue on tell me if you've felt some heartbreak too in the review…*blows nose*)  
  
"I can't imagine my life without you Harry. Things have gotten so perfect. We're married, we have a baby on the way, we're graduating soon, I'll be working in the Ministry as you train up to be an auror with Moody and Lupin…what if that gets taken from us?" Cho said softly.   
  
"I still need to fight though Cho. For the wizarding world, for you, for our baby. For the future." Harry said quietly.   
  
Cho looked up to him and bit her lower lip, looking at him in the eye. She closed her eyes letting more tears stream down and just put her arms around his shoulders. Dumbledore, Lily, and James had stirred to silence as they watched on, focusing their attention on Harry and Cho.   
  
"Cho…if I do die in this battle, I want you to always remember…always remember that I love you, I will never leave you even after moving on. And to know I died in battle to save you is all I need to know I wasn't making a mistake." Harry said, picking her chin up and wiping away a couple of tears.   
  
"Please, don't talk about death. I couldn't bear to think about a future without you Harry. I will never be able to bear it. I need you." Cho said softly.   
  
Dumbledore, Lily and James had walked up to them again. Lily had laid a hand on Cho's shoulder with a solemn look on her face.   
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, for you to have to hear all of this in your condition. But it lays down to your husbands decision if he will fight this battle for yours and the baby's sake." Dumbledore said quietly.   
  
"Do I have anytime to make a decision…or does it have to be final tonight." Harry said while looking down, not looking at Cho directly in the eye.  
  
"It depends on how much danger Cho and the baby could be in right now." Dumbledore said.   
  
And with that Ron and Hermione came barging into the office with Professor Mcgonagal rushing in after them.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger! What is the meaning of all of this? Barging in here with no remorse?" Professor Mcgonagal said breathlessly.   
  
"Trust me Professor, it's important news." Hermione said breathlessly.   
  
"Harry, Cho, Samantha's gone off the haywire! She's turned to Voldemort, she's shown us powers I didn't even think she had!" Ron said.   
  
Cho got out from Harry's grasp and stepped down from Dumbledore's desk. She started to shake her head in disbelief once again. Hermione could see that a couple of tears were still astray from her face.  
  
"Oh my god…Cho what's the matter?" Hermione asked.   
  
"A lot has happened…and this news isn't really the greatest follow up to it." Cho said softly as she took in a couple of breaths as the pain started stirring again.   
  
Harry got up from his seat heading down to them all until he felt a sting of pain. He rubbed his scar thinking that it was the usual pain that he'd feel connected to Voldemort but this wasn't the case. As he felt the pain in his scar, he saw that Cho was kneeling down holding on to her stomach as pain came there. The pain from his scar then suddenly stopped. A sudden coolness flushed through his mind. Cho shivered as she felt the same sensation going through her stomach.   
  
"W-what's happening to me?" Cho asked shakily.   
  
"Did you just feel pain and a sudden coolness?" Harry asked.   
  
"Y-yes…why?" Cho asked.   
  
"Oh dear…you don't…you don't think that…the baby and Harry are connected to the pain do you?" Hermione asked concerned.   
  
"That would be very out of the ordinary Miss. Granger. It's very unlikely." Professor Mcgonagal said.   
  
"Ron, you need to tell us more about Samantha's little visit. What happened?" Harry asked.   
  
"M-maybe this isn't exactly the best time to tell you…" Ron said.   
  
"Ron, what ever it was that she said I think we should know to be prepared. What happened?" Harry asked again.   
  
"Er…well…" Ron began.   
  
"Samantha popped up in the common room…and she was talking menacingly about a legend. And then how your child would be coming sooner then expected…and about how she would help Voldemort to succeed with his plan." Hermione said clearly but quietly.   
  
Cho sat down taking in deep breaths while shaking her head in disbelief once again.   
  
"This means I have to go through with the battle then…" Harry said.   
  
"Harry!" Lily said.  
  
"Now son, this is a very important decision here. You could be putting your life on the line." James said cautiously.  
  
"Better to leave my life on the line for my wife and our child, then to die aimlessly for something I didn't know about." Harry said.   
  
"Death? Battle? What's going on here?" Ron asked.   
  
Cho got up and just let the tears flow down again. She went over to Harry putting her arms around his shoulders. Harry put his arms around Cho as if it would be the last time he would get to hold her. The last time he would get to feel her gentle touch.   
  
"Isn't there a second option though Albus? We can't just let Potter go out there and risk it." Professor Mcgonagal said pleading.   
  
"It would have to be, to get a secret keeper. One that they can trust, and then to await for the birth of their new baby. Once the baby is born it must be kept under the watch of the security of the top witches and wizards. But I don't think we can risk it. Right now Hogwarts would be the only safe place for them to stay." Dumbledore said.   
  
Everybody else's words just seemed to fade away from Harry and Cho's world. They didn't take heed on what they were saying. All they could sense, feel, and know about was their love growing stronger, the weakness in them of the fear that they might lose each other. Cho continued to try to keep her cries in. Harry looked into her eyes once again and just kissed her tenderly to bring her a little ease. Cho returned the kisses still keeping her arms locked around his shoulders. Harry put one of his hands, gliding them through her hair as the other wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Potter…you won't have to go into battle automatically. Just keep to your studies for now. If there are anymore high alerts we will make sure you and your wife will be safely escorted somewhere away from the danger." Professor Mcgonagal said.   
  
Harry just merely nodded, still keeping his glance on Cho. His beautiful wife, his soul mate, the love of his life. How could a situation like this have to go and ruin things for him like this? Cho took her hands and ran them through his messy jet-black hair, kissing him tenderly on the lips once in a while. The tears still flowed from her eyes, they were still glistening from her eyes and sliding down from her face. Harry took his thumb and just pushed some away. He couldn't bear the sight of it, he never could. Lily and James looked at them with much sorrow in their eyes. Hermione and Ron just looked down feeling the same sorrow. Hermione and Ron had caught each others glance and joined hands.   
  
"I don't want it to be this way. I want to live in peace with you and our baby. I don't want to live in fear. I don't want to live without you." Cho said softly.   
  
Harry just brought her into his embrace again. He didn't want to leave Cho, he didn't want to hurt her. But with just the thought of his decision to fight and save her from Voldemort's grasp, he knew it was eating her up inside. He thought about if he were to die…he would leave Cho all alone in the world, with their child. He shook his head to get those thoughts out.   
  
"I'm not going to die on you. My love for you will keep me alive." Harry said quietly.   
  
~******************************************************~  
  
Little did they know, Harry and Cho were being watched and by none other then, Lord Voldemort, Nagini, and Samantha, eyes still glowing bright red from hatred and anger. A green flame vision was glowing before them with the vision of Harry and Cho embracing, both with the fear in their hearts.   
  
"They know too much now. They know about the legends." Nagini said.   
  
"Oh but my dear Nagini…they have a right to know about these legends. They have a right to know what's at stake and what they're going to lose." Voldemort hissed.   
  
"How do you plan to kick that off Tom? It's not going to be a picnic." Nagini said.   
  
"Sending a decoy…embracing that idea of a secret keeper." Voldemort said menacingly.  
  
"Who do you plan to use?" Nagini asked.  
  
"Samantha of course…surprisingly she has come to great use. Samantha…come forth to your master." Voldemort hissed.   
  
"Yes master. What may I do to please you?" Samantha said as she bowed down.   
  
"Ah, Samantha…is there anyway for your eyes to stop glowing red?" Voldemort asked.   
  
"Not sure master. They've been like this with the hatred I feel in my heart." Samantha replied still bowing down.   
  
"Think of something…something peaceful. Something you love. Something you want, with all of your heart." Voldemort said.  
  
"The only thing in my heart right now is to please you master." Samantha said.   
  
"Think about Weasley, deep in your heart I can sense you still love him…you always have…and you always will. That is your weakness." Nagini said as she stepped over to Samantha.   
  
Samantha began to feel a twinge in her heart. A sudden lowing down of it. She felt her heart beating a little faster at the thought of Ron. And with that, as she was staring down the red glow started to dim.   
  
"You know deep down inside your heart you still love this man. Even after all he's done to you, ganging with that mudbl00d Granger…you still love him. You have dreams and thoughts to share the same love you've felt all this time again…you feel as though you need to be complete with him…" Nagini said slowly as she tried to sense each and every detail.   
  
"So what if I still love him…I-is that a crime?" Samantha said voice breaking as the red glow vanished and tears started to form.   
  
"Your pitiful weakness…the weakness of love…it'll come to do some good." Nagini hissed as she stepped back.   
  
"Now Samantha…listen very carefully to my instructions. If any of these steps are mislead to commence…then our plan will never succeed. Do you understand me?" Voldemort said.  
  
Samantha rose her head up for the first time, her hazel green eyes gleaming with tears, from the pain of remembering Ron.   
  
"Yes my lord." Samantha replied.   
  
"Come forth dear Samantha…I will share with you the plan" Voldemort said as he used his hand to beckon her over.   
  
Suddenly Samantha didn't feel as much hatred and anger as she did before. As Voldemort was telling her the plan all she could picture in her mind was Ron's smiling face. The times where she would swish up his red hair, the time where she could've put her hand on his freckled face. But with the plan Voldemort had in store, she was hoping to diverse one of her own…getting Ron back to love her again.  
  
Alright I think I'ma stop there. As for now the plan that Voldelocks(lol! Sorry it's my nickname for You-Kno-who shhhh) has in store…you guys will just have to wait to see what it's about! So please review and I will update a.s.a.p. I promise ^_^ 


	15. Piece by Piece

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 15 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! On to the answers to reviews! Sorry for the long delay I had a really tough couple of weeks lol!  
  
Princesscatie21: here ya go! LoL! I tried to type as quickly as I could but at some point my fingers entangled and got stuck like that for a week lol!   
  
Xccrunner: thank you! I didn't realize it was so addicting lol! I should reread my own work some day…but not today lol! Thank you so much for your review ^^  
  
I Love Cho: I'll keep my fingers crossed for you too! **crosses fingers for hope** For all the answers that you seek you must wait for the story to unfold lol! Until then it all lies as a mystery  
  
Casey: Your review made mucho sense grlie lmao ^_^ See since Samantha belongs to you I try my best to alter in to her emotions like the way you would control her. Am I doing ok? LoL!  
  
HaRrYpOtTeRfReAk6: thank you again for your reviews ^_^ and uh I don't know if I could make extremely long chapters. **takes fingers and puffs of smoke appears** I'm a bit…on the rusty side but I shall try! Sorry for keeping you waiting!  
  
Heather (even though you didn't review on the site you sent me one in other wayz lol!): Hermione and Ron moment yeah they only held hands LoL! And the harry and cho moment glad that touched a nerve of emotion, and in question to Samantha and her plans and the prophecies, again like I said before, it all lies as a mystery.  
  
Authors Note: Hey Guys again sorry for the big delay. My internet was down cause of the stupid modem my computer is connected to. And then there were times when my mind was just completely blank with no idea what to put. So for this chapter I hope that it's good enough to hold you down until I come back with the next chapter lol! I start school soon and usually I get ideas during that time…I know it seems weird but that's how I managed to get "A New Beginning…" done lol! So with out any more delay here is the very anticipated chapter 15 (gee it almost sounds a good wait for a harry potter book lol!) Enjoy ^_^  
  
~********************************************~  
  
"Samantha? Samantha wake up." A voice said quietly, it sounded so soothing.  
  
Samantha kept her eyes closed her mind whirring with thoughts. Why did the voice sound so familiar? Why did her heart start beating so rapidly? Why did she suddenly feel her body having a falling sensation?   
  
"Wake up Samantha. It's a brand new day, we should enjoy it." The voice said again soothingly.   
  
"R-Ron?" Samantha said confused.  
  
Samantha soon opened her eyes to see Ron's smiling face staring down at her. Samantha placed her hand on his freckled face and felt the warmth rush through her body. This couldn't be real, the night before Samantha was resting upon the hard cold concrete walls of Voldemort's lair, and now she was in bed with Ron at Hogwarts.   
  
"Where's Hermione? I thought you were going to be with her." Samantha said.  
  
"Be with Hermione? Sam, did you bump your head hard last night? I'd never go to Hermione you know that. I love you. You're my wife." Ron said kissing her on the forehead.   
  
"Why are you acting like it never happened?" Samantha said softly feeling weak from Ron's kisses.   
  
"Acting like what never happened? I haven't spoken to Hermione in ages, you know that." Ron said.   
  
"What's next Ron? Are you going to tell me that Hermione never lost her baby?" Samantha asked.   
  
"Lost her baby? Samantha, Hermione had that baby about a month ago. She quit school and she's living in the Malfoy's Manor raising the kid. What's going on?" Ron said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Do you-…do you still love me?" Samantha asked confused.  
  
"Of course I still love you! Samantha you're my wife, I'd never think of loving anybody else. I made a vow to you at my wedding that I intend to keep I won't break it." Ron said.   
  
Samantha could feel tears forming in her eyes as she smiled slightly. It was like all that had happened before no longer existed. It was like it never happened at all, just a dream…until suddenly Ron's smiling face was starting to fade from her vision. His voice was getting even harder to hear, and then Samantha saw only darkness around her. Everything disappeared, she was left in the darkness.   
  
"No!" Samantha exclaimed.   
  
Samantha woke up trembling. She looked around and saw the atmosphere of Voldemort's lair around her. A dream…that's all it was, just a dream in her mind. A dream that she felt was so real, every little detail about it all seemed so real. She closed her eyes again to get visions of the dream come back to her, but they never came. She leaned against the stonewalls of the lair once again looking up to see the fire from the torches shining brightly. Samantha pulled herself together and sank back in her thoughts, thinking about her new reality. Ron was in love with Hermione, he was fell so fast that now Samantha's anger was pent up inside her heart, and she was stuck in a cold, hard, menacing lair with the person that she was taught to be against her whole life. It only became complete that she had to be against him after she had met the love of her life…Ron.   
  
Samantha paced around the lair knowing what the plan was that Voldemort wanted to set hold of. She knew what she had to do but deep down inside she could feel her stomach begin to tie in knots. She felt the guilt slowly devour her anger but with the thought of Ron being with her again, the hope of it all happening, she knew she had to do what she was told. Before long she could see Nagini's shadow appearing from the entrance of the corridor to the lair. Samantha turned around and bowed her head down in allegiance to her.   
  
"Stand up Grint, I won't be taking pity bows like Tom has…" Nagini hissed.   
  
Samantha picked her head up and folding her arms together, looking straight into Nagini's eyes. She knew that Nagini was using Paige's body but now realizing everything, now that she knew what was happening, she couldn't help but think why Harry, Cho, Ron, and herself couldn't see past Nagini and have realized that this wasn't the Paige they knew all. For a while Samantha just continued to cross her arms and look straight into Nagini's gray and cold eyes. She could sense so much evil towards her, and the tension between them only began to rise. Samantha knew Nagini didn't like her much, but as a part to her allegiance she had to obey Voldemort and Nagini.   
  
"Your master will be down in a moment. He's coming down with a couple of our fellow death eaters to start the plan." Nagini explained walking around Samantha.   
  
"What will I get out of this if I do what I'm told?" Samantha asked.  
  
"You get to keep your life…" Nagini said as she threw a necklace to Samantha.  
  
Samantha held it for a couple of moments looking at the pendant noticing that it was shining. She took the necklace and placed it around her neck.   
  
"What is this?" Samantha asked.  
  
"A curious one aren't you? Right in there you hold another life…do you happen to remember your dear friend…Paige Adams?" Nagini said slyly.  
  
"You put her in here?" Samantha said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Her soul rests in there since, well as you can see I've taken over the use of her body." Nagini said doing a simple spin around the lair.   
  
"Is this her fate for the rest of her life?" Samantha said looking at the glow in the bottle.  
  
"Well yes, unless you were just so careless enough to drop it then she'd die ultimately. Other then that…you could keep it somewhere safe…once you're back at Hogwarts. Don't tell anybody about Paige being in here, or you'll be joining her." Nagini said.   
  
"Scaring our key ticket to success already Nagini?" A cold drawling voice said.   
  
Voldemort had just appeared from the corridor with a line of death eaters following him. Each of them were wearing cloaks to cover up most of their features. They looked down to hide their faces. All of them had except for Lucius Malfoy. He stood broadly aside by Voldemort. Nagini backed away and had taken one of the cloaks from the death eaters as they handed it to her.   
  
"Just giving her a few…precautions." Nagini said.   
  
"Very well then…Samantha dear…" Voldemort began.  
  
Samantha bent down on one knee lowering her head.  
  
"My lord. How may I serve you today?" Samantha asked.  
  
"You may serve me by staying right where you are. Our plan starts now with just a swish of a wand." Voldemort said menacingly.   
  
The death eaters formed a circle around Samantha. She continued to look down to the ground. She knew what was going to happen. They were going to stun her to her misery, to be able to pull off the act that she was brainwashed. But not enough to rid her mind of the memory of the plan, and definitely not enough to rid off her love for Ron.   
  
"Align your wands." Nagini instructed.   
  
The death eaters all in synchronization lifted up their wands pointing to only one target. Samantha held on to the necklace around her neck. She held on to the glow and could feel slight comfort and hear soft words run through her mind, telling her that she would regret everything. She shook her head and let go of the lit part of the necklace. She continued to stare down at the ground just waiting for the death eaters to strike her.   
  
"Don't worry a bit Samantha…you won't even feel the pain…it'll feel like a mere pinch…" Voldemort said walking off to the side with Nagini.   
  
"May I do the countdown love?" Nagini asked.  
  
"As you wish." Voldemort said putting the hood up.   
  
Nagini looked at all the death eaters who were ready for the order to strike. Each of them were thriving with the desire. They longed to hear the pitiful scream of a victim they would stun. It had been far too long, they needed this sort of sick and twisted relief.   
  
"On my count." Nagini said.  
  
Samantha went down on both knees and continued to stare down at the ground.   
  
"1…"   
  
Lucius Malfoy put his hood up and joined the circle of death eaters. This was more like a Christmas present to him.   
  
"2…"   
  
Voldemort began to open the top of the lair letting the sunlight in. Samantha looked up for one brief moment, she would be free soon…free from the pain in her heart, free from emotional pain.  
  
"3!"   
  
All at once the death eaters had performed the spell Crucio, one of the unforgivable curses. Samantha fell on her stomach, writhing and squirming like a helpless worm. The pain was unbearable, with so many people performing the spell it was almost like a death wish. One was unbearable enough but with the amount of death eaters that was around Samantha could feel her skin begin to form open wounds. She bit down on her lower lip trying so hard not to scream. But soon it was just too much, she let out an ear-shattering scream. She could hear menacing laughter from all around the room. Her energy was draining slower then she would have liked.   
  
"Fight it Samantha…" A voice said softly in her mind.  
  
"You know this isn't you…"  
  
"You can't just sit there! Think about Ron if you love him so much why are you here in the first place?"   
  
"GETTING HIM BACK…I'M GETTING HIM BACK." Samantha screamed holding on to her head seeing open cuts on her hands.   
  
"Not this way Samantha, how could you think you could this way? What happened to the Samantha I knew. She wouldn't keep me cooped in this bottle. She'd fight and she'd figure out what's wrong with people who still care for you." The voice said again.  
  
"RON IS MY ONLY PRIORITY. HE LOVES ME." Samantha screamed again.   
  
"What's wrong with her? Why hasn't she passed out yet? If we go on any longer then we could kill her." Voldemort hissed at Nagini.  
  
"Like I would know Tom." Nagini said bitterly.  
  
"STOP." Voldemort bellowed.   
  
The death eaters immediately put their wands down, each catching a little bit of breath. Voldemort walked over to Samantha, she was muttering incoherently.   
  
"Maybe we could just send her off like this." Nagini said walking up to them.  
  
Voldemort waved his hand over Samantha's eyes and she was put into a deep sleep.   
  
"How long is she out for?" Nagini asked.  
  
"As soon as we send her up to the grounds and someone finds her, she will only wake up when the one she seeks for comes to her. This is her little reward." Voldemort said.   
  
"Why should we give her that Tom? What did she ever do for us really? She just came to us out of the blue saying she could help. She only said she could we don't know if she's loyal to her word." Nagini said.   
  
"With the amount of hatred she has I think my odds in trusting her are fine. Unless…you'd like to test my judgment." Voldemort said looking at Nagini.   
  
"N-n-never, of course…your judgment is fine." Nagini said.   
  
"Alright then. Lucius, I'd like you to take Samantha's body where Potter and his guests stay. Be careful to not be seen. Leave her anywhere where somebody will be able to find her." Voldemort said.   
  
"Yes my lord." Lucius said picking Samantha up.   
  
"I'd advise you to take this for faster travel." Voldemort said handing him a red and silver ball.   
  
"I didn't think you still had that contraption." Nagini said.   
  
"I have ways to get what I want Nagini you should know that." Voldemort hissed.   
  
Lucius held on to the ball and disappeared with the yellow orb forming around Samantha and himself.   
  
"On to step two now everyone. We're heading for the muggles. Won't be long until we get to Potter and his heir." Voldemort said.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Oh my god the baby kicked!" Danielle exclaimed as she put her hand on Cho's stomach.   
  
Cho laughed slightly. It was the first time a smile had crossed her lips since the night that she had learned about the legends with Harry. She knew she had to stay calm though, just for the sake of her baby. After seeing a doctor in London with Harry, they were specifically told that Cho's stress level had to be kept down.   
  
"Oh my gosh it's kicking like mad!" Hermione said laughing joining Danielle in putting her hand on Cho's stomach.   
  
Cho laughed slightly again and looked down to her stomach.  
  
"Hey little baby down there, you're not due for a while, mummy loves the kicks but don't over do it!" Cho said.   
  
Harry and Ron walked in, followed by Sirius, with refreshments for them all. It was Easter Holidays for them all and Harry decided it would've been nice to just get away from Hogwarts and go back to the one place Cho would find a certain amount of peace in, Godric's Hollow.  
  
"What's this that we're hearing about kicks?" Ron asked.   
  
"The baby, it's so active." Danielle said smiling.   
  
"And it gives one hell of a kick." Cho said holding on to her stomach.   
  
"Gee Harry, I guess your son is gonna be one hell of a fighter then." Ron said nudging him in the ribs.   
  
"Well now who said that they weren't going to be expecting a daughter?" Hermione said taking one of the cups.   
  
"I'm betting it's going to be a boy. Just has to be, that's the way it works, boys first and then girls come in second." Ron said sitting down.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and handed a drink to Cho as he took a seat next to her.   
  
"I think he's testing us Hermione. He wants us to hurt him." Danielle said looking at him with a look that she knew was going to scare Ron.  
  
"AHH! SCARY EYES GET AWAY DANIELLE!" Ron said shielding his eyes.   
  
"Say mercy Ron." Danielle said getting up and trying to pry his hands off his eyes.   
  
"MERCY!" Ron yelled.   
  
Danielle sat down and just laughed. "Alright, alright I'm stopping." She said.   
  
"Ok…IT'S STILL GOING TO BE A BOY THOUGH!" Ron said running away.   
  
"Oh that's it. YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE WEASLEY!" Danielle said chasing after him.  
  
"You get him Danielle, just please don't hurt him that badly. He's still a guest." Sirius called after her.  
  
"Will do Dad!" Danielle yelled back still chasing Ron.   
  
For a while they could hear Ron screaming and things falling down with a big thump. Harry and Cho tried so hard to keep their laughter in but with one final thump, they saw that Danielle and Ron had landed where they started in the first place. Danielle pulled Ron's leg back.  
  
"Danielle's well known for rough housing." Sirius said taking a sip from his drink.  
  
"How…wow how does she do that?" Hermione said tilting her head to the side.  
  
"How can he stand the pain?" Harry said doing the same thing.  
  
"Harry remember, five brothers and one sister." Ron said putting his head up to reveal a very red face.   
  
"And they've all fought you down like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah especially Ginny she had one…tight grip…" Ron said suddenly feeling a little bit of sadness.   
  
"Danielle I think you should let him go…" Harry said quietly.   
  
Danielle did it within a second since she knew why the mood had suddenly shifted. The memory of Ginny was resurfacing to them all. It had been so far two years and counting since her tragic death. Cho put her drink down and stood up.  
  
"Cho are you alright?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius…I'm…just gonna go get Lily and James…and I need to get something too." Cho said walking out of the room.   
  
Ron stood up and pushed his red hair out of his eyes. Harry walked over and patted Ron on the back.  
  
"You gonna be ok?" Harry asked.   
  
"I'll be fine…just taking a little more time to get used to it you know?" Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded taking his seat again as Ron did the same. Lily, James, and Cho re-entered into the room and they could see Cho was holding a box in her hand. Cho looked at the box for a moment and then handed it to Ron.  
  
"What's this?" Ron asked.  
  
"Something that I think should go to you." Cho said taking Ron's hand and placing it on the box.  
  
Ron looked at her smiling slightly and opened the box. He took out a gold chain necklace with an oval shaped locket around it.   
  
"Open the locket and see what's inside." Cho said.  
  
Ron opened up the locket and saw a picture of him and Ginny, a moving one at that. He smiled slightly as he could see Ginny beaming proudly, being so happy then she had ever been. Ron started to grin and hugged Cho with much gratitude.   
  
"Thank you…this means a lot to me." Ron said.  
  
"I was thinking it would've. You've done so much for Harry and for me, and I'm grateful that you've been there." Cho said smiling slightly.   
  
"I'm glad you're the one who Harry gets to spend the rest of his life with, I can really see why now. Thanks again Cho." Ron said hugging her again.   
  
"You know…she's doing fine up there." Lily said as she went over to Ron putting the necklace on him.   
  
"Y-you've seen her?" Ron said forgetting that before Lily and James were still up there as well.   
  
"Plenty of times Ron. And she watches over all of you with much love from her heart. And I can tell you that she doesn't want her death to be a burden and all she wants is happiness for you all." Lily said.   
  
Ron looked at the locket for a moment and then tucked it inside his shirt.   
  
"Hey Ron…sorry rough housing and then bringing back a memory…I wouldn't have done it if it was going to come to this." Danielle said quietly.   
  
"It's ok…you know part of me is actually glad that you did it. Bringing her memory to me is ok to do, don't feel bad." Ron said.   
  
James and Sirius soon began to be engrossed in a conversation about their old days in Hogwarts. Lily was sharing a couple of her experiences with Hermione and Danielle. Harry smiled slightly and was glad to have the feeling of knowing that his parents were there for him. But he still didn't know why the spell didn't wear off. They were very much alive as they were seventeen years ago. And then again maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe destiny would finally give him that chance to be with his parents, the moments that he always dreamed about, destiny was finally letting it all happen.   
  
Harry looked down to Cho, who was taking a couple of deep breaths.   
  
"You ok?" Harry asked holding on to her hand.   
  
"I'm doing fine, it's just this baby of ours is one good kicker. You wanna feel daddy-to-be?" Cho said smiling slightly.   
  
"Uh…sure." Harry said smiling.   
  
Cho grinned broadly as she put Harry's hand on her stomach.   
  
"Go on baby, give a good kick for your father." Cho said.   
  
The feeling of being a soon-to-be father was overwhelming for Harry. His child was being held by the love of his life and he had his parents, godfather, and friends with him. Harry placed his hand around Cho's stomach and felt a small tap on the palm of his hand. He grinned broadly and laughed a little bit.  
  
"I felt the baby kick…I-…I just…wow." Harry said completely flustered.  
  
James laughed along with Sirius. They went over to Harry, James rustled up Harry's messy jet black hair and Sirius pat him on the shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to the wonders of fatherhood." James said.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning everything seemed to have been perfect. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing beautiful symphonies, and the fear of the legends seemed to have been far too distant. Harry woke up feeling for his glasses on his dresser to see Cho sleeping peacefully. He got up quietly to let her get some more rest in. It was a beautiful day, and Harry was starting to feel some peace at last. He walked out of the room and down the stairs where he could see Dobby and Winky were fussing around for pots and pans to create a meal.   
  
"Winky will make eggs, sausages, and bacon and Dobby will make pancakes and waffles!" Winky squeaked.   
  
"Winky is knowing about Dobby's fear of the waffle maker! Too many memories!" Dobby squeaked back.   
  
"Master and his guests will be awake soon Dobby! We must make breakfast now!" Winky said desperately.   
  
"How about I just make the waffles and then you can split the cooking some other way?" Harry said walking in seeing the two squabbling house elves.   
  
"Master! Good morning, how are you doing this fine morning?" Winky said bowing down.   
  
"Winky it's alright you can get up. And you don't have to call me master. Just call me Harry." Harry said kneeling down to the elf.   
  
"But that would be against Winky's nature Master! Winky must not use first name basis." Winky said still bowing down.   
  
"Winky, you are getting very testing with Dobby. I will cook the eggs and sausages, you take pancakes and bacon." Dobby said.   
  
"I think that'd be a great idea Winky. I'll just do the waffles alright?" Harry said.   
  
"Whatever will please my master." Winky said getting right to cooking the pancakes and bacon.   
  
Harry shook his head laughing softly as he went on to help cook. It wasn't anything new, and he didn't mind cooking it for his friends. He would always remember how he would have to cook the breakfasts for the Dursley's.   
  
"Oy, I smell food, where is the food?" Ron said walking in sniffing around the kitchen.   
  
Hermione and Danielle followed after him laughing and taking their seats in the kitchen.   
  
"In the process of being cooked." Harry said finishing up the last batch of the waffle mix.   
  
"Whoah…Harry I didn't know you could cook." Ron said looking in amazement.   
  
Harry laughed slightly as he continued to cook. He could see Dobby and Winky were almost down with the food they were preparing. Ron was trying to get nitpicks out of the food but Winky kept on slapping his hand away from the food.   
  
"This house elf…has trottened my love to sneak and grab food." Ron said jokingly.   
  
"Well you won't have to sneak and grab anymore you can have some of these waffles here." Harry said taking a tray filled with plates of waffles on them to the table.   
  
Ron literally ran to the table and took his seat next to Hermione. Dobby and Winky had set the rest of the food on the table and the aroma of the food was empowering all around the house. Lily, James, and Sirius soon joined in, all with smiles on their faces.   
  
"Oy ry' th' affles' 'mazing I 'ell 'oo" Ron said with his mouth full.   
  
"The only word I got out of that was I." Lily said laughing.   
  
"He said, we should try the waffles and they're amazing as he tells us." James said.   
  
"Power to the gibberish." Sirius said raising a glass of orange juice up.   
  
"Cheers to that!" James said tapping glasses with Sirius.   
  
Lily laughed and rolled her eyes once again. Harry sat down next to his mother and saw Sirius was beaming like in the picture of him being the best man at his parents wedding. It was great to finally see Sirius being able to have fun. He was free from a crime that he never commited, he could spend his life with his daughter and now everyone treated him with respect and kindness. As they all continued to eat James and Sirius walked off to the Owlery Pantry in the house. Ron was still eating the food as though he were a human vacuum. Hermione and Danielle just stared in amazement.   
  
"Where's Cho this morning Harry?" Lily asked taking some of the dishes over to the counter.   
  
"No need to clean Mrs. Lily Potter! Winky shall take care of that." Winky said taking the plates from Lily's hands.   
  
"Harry hand me the last plate of food would ya?" Ron said finishing yet another full plate of food.   
  
"Sorry Ron…but this is for Cho. And she's still in bed mum I let her sleep in for her strength." Harry said, taking the food over to the counter.   
  
"You're going to be one great dad. I can tell." Lily said smiling as she put her arm around Harry's shoulder.   
  
"You know…I think he's going to be a wonderful father too." A voice said from the entrance to the kitchen.   
  
Harry turned around and saw Cho had walked in wearing a white robe with her hair pulled up with a hair clip. She yawned slightly and rubbed her eyes to get a little more awake. He smiled and walked over to her putting his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his shoulders.   
  
"Morning my beautiful wife." Harry said kissing her tenderly.   
  
"Morning my wonderful husband." Cho said grinning. "Morning Mrs. Potter, Hermione, Danielle, Ron."  
  
"Morning Cho." Danielle, Hermione, and Lily said in unison.   
  
"'Orning 'Chow" Ron said his mouth filled with food again.  
  
"Ron…how did you get that food?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.   
  
"When in doubt always go for the chocolate frogs stash." Ron said as he swallowed down another chocolate frog.   
  
Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. Harry led Cho over to the kitchen table as she took her seat and he brought back the plate of food he saved for her.   
  
"Cho…could I have that sausage?" Ron said as he tried to nitpick it.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, she quickly took a chocolate frog and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
After a couple of minutes Cho had devoured the waffles and eggs and became full.   
  
"Ron you can have the rest." Cho said pushing the plate over to him.  
  
"Thanks Cho!" Ron said beaming with delight.   
  
"No-no-no-no-no, I think we'll just save this for you later. Ron's had enough." Hermione said taking the plate away from him.   
  
"I'm gonna head up and just relax for a little while. Can I expect you to join me later?" Cho said looking at Harry smiling.   
  
"You can most definitely count on it." Harry said kissing her again.   
  
Cho walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs as Sirius and James walked in. Both of them looked paler then the moon. Both of them had a little trembling troubling while getting into their seats.   
  
"Dad? Sirius? What's wrong?" Harry asked getting up walking over to them.   
  
"I-I can't believe this. How is this even possible?" James said flustered.  
  
"What's possible James?" Lily asked as she put her hair back.   
  
"It's too unbelievable for words Lily. Believe me on that." Sirius said quietly as he pressed his fingers against his eyes.   
  
James leaned back on the chair ruffling his hair up, in utter disbelief. In his hand he held a new issue of the Daily Prophet, a special edition at that. Lily snatched it from his hands before James could stop her and she looked at the headline mortified.   
  
"Oh my god. T-this can't be." Lily said softly.   
  
"Mrs. Potter what is it?" Hermione asked worried.   
  
"Mum what's going on?" Harry asked trying to take a look at the headline.   
  
"Danielle, Hermione, could you try to make sure that Cho doesn't get in here? I don't think this news will be so good for her to hear, especially with condition she's in." Lily said quietly.   
  
"Y-yes ma'm." Danielle said as she and Hermione rushed off up the stairs.   
  
Lily's trembling hand put the paper down and she stood back as Harry and Ron went over to take a glance at it. The special report was on something that Harry was fearing since the first time he found out about Voldemort. Harry picked up the paper and read it out loud. In big bold letters the title was "10 MUGGLES AND 19 WITCHES AND WIZARDS KILLED IN RANDOM RAID"   
  
"Officials today share with the Daily Prophet that this raid was indeed planned and set by He-Who-must-not-be-named. With his army of Death Eaters they aligned outside of the entrance to the Ministry killing off innocent muggles who passed by for their twisted pleasure and once entering in they were presumed to have first tortured the witches and wizards to their end." Harry read out loud quietly.   
  
Ron snatched the paper from Harry's hands as he took a seat.   
  
"Officials also tell us that the Wizarding World and the Muggle World have never experienced such turmoil since the early days of Voldemort first conquering part of the Netherlands, Scotland, Ireland, and the Northern part of London. With only one plea the officials had one statement to make 'We're trying our best to send the best that we have to start a new revolution. He had hidden before but we have a feeling he won't be hiding this time. Be cautious and stay safe.'" Ron read quietly.   
  
"Won't be long till he goes for the ultimate goal he's been wanting." Harry said quietly.   
  
"Harry don't think like-" Sirius began to say.  
  
"No Sirius, we all know what he wants. He wants to kill me cause of those legends. Those legends were enriched to me from the day that I was born. One of us has to die, just like Dumbledore said." Harry said as he got up from his seat.   
  
"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't go anywhere near you. We'll fight him off together, the whole wizarding world will join in to the fight." Sirius said.  
  
"I won't let innocent people die for something that has to be taken care of between me and Voldemort. How long do I have to hide here while even more innocent people die?" Harry said, he was making it sound like everything was his fault.   
  
"Don't put all of this on you Harry. It's not your fault at all. You shouldn't be bringing up all of the pressure and you know it yourself too." Lily said.   
  
"Mum, how can I just stand here and not feel the guilt though? These people are dying cause of his menacing ways. Why is it that I feel like there's a way I can stop him and yet I haven't done so just to fail them?" Harry said sighing.   
  
"You haven't failed them. You can't control what he does, he's pure evil Harry. And what you have is a pure heart of good in you. You have too much to be bargained for now. You cannot think negative, you can't afford to at any risks especially for Cho and your baby." James said walking up to Lily and Harry.   
  
"What am I going to tell Cho though? Everybody in the wizarding world knows about this, her parents will most likely send her an owl asking if she's ok and how she's dealing with the raid news." Harry said worried.   
  
"Just tell her the truth Harry. Knowing the truth from someone you love is better then finding out from print, ink, or from another person you don't even know." Lily said.   
  
"I know but-" Harry began.   
  
Before Harry could finish he was stopped by three screams coming from Cho's room. Harry and Ron quickly rushed up the stairs. As they reached the room they saw the door was wide open. Danielle and Hermione were standing far from the right edge of the bed covering their mouths in horror. Harry got Cho off the bed immediately and walked over to the corner finding something that was immensely shocking.   
  
Alright that is chapter 15. It was up to 16 pages on micro word and I will hope this is enough to hold you guys down for like…another 2-3 weeks? LoL, please review review review!!! Also…questions in hand: What did Harry find exactly? Dun dun dun. 


	16. Confusion, Anger, Deceit

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 16 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! On to the answers to reviews!   
  
I love Cho: You may think it's Samantha…you're in for a surprise **angel halo appears** lol!  
  
Courtney11989: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ unfortunately I know this wasn't a really speedy update but I hope you still like this story!  
  
Heather: You're right I would never do miscarriage, even typing it gives me the chills **shivers**  
  
Princesscatie21: Well…since you asked with a pretty please I'm updating! LoL! Thanks for reading ^_^  
  
Toxiclove1: Find out when you scroll down on what it was, long descriptions I will warn you. **gasps** Whoah I must be evil as Voldemort! **dun dun dun** lol!  
  
Casey: You haven't really thought about this story for a while! But I will tell you now you're in for a surprise mwahaha love ya grlie!  
  
Indigal: **gasp** noooo don't be dying to find out! Live! Live!! For the love of god live!!!! LoL! Hehe, thanks, I didn't know this story would be so addicting honestly I didn't.   
  
hArRyPoTtErFrEaK6: You gave me so many ideas to work with so it was an honour with working with your ideas!!   
  
boltinpadfoot:as soon as I saw your review I was flushed! thank you for being a faithful reader!   
  
There was one more review but I'm choosing not to reply to it cause it was pointless and I'm not going to waste my energy on replying to it.  
  
Note: Sorry for the delay!! So much stuff has been happening but I have been giving my all for this chapter. I know for sure that patience really doesn't go in for something you really want. LoL so here's the update again guys I'm so sorry! I've just been really busy with keeping up with school work forgive me! Lucky thing is I did get my reports back and I've been doing swell so I won't be leaving you guys for so long!   
  
Also: Holidays are coming soon! So I'm going to say HAPPY HOLIDAYS! From my heart to yours!  
  
Special thanks: To my Social Studies and Writing Arts Teachers. They're brilliant and they help boost me up to update. And to Dido, her lyrics are empowering and gave an author like myself the sense of peace I need to type.   
  
Alright I'll shut it now so you can go on to read lol! Please review.  
  
~********************************************~  
  
The wind blew a calming breeze right into the star-lit sky. Cho stood somewhere around the balcony, her arms rested on the rails. Harry's discovery was not a pleasant one and as much as she wanted to forget it, the image was lodged in her mind. The ministry workers had rushed in immediately. Photo's were taken and the revelation of death wisped in the atmosphere. Cho put her head low and tried hard to keep her tears in, but they ran freely down her cheek. She had no power over them. She couldn't hide it, the devastation took over her. It was the last night she, Harry, and the rest would be spending at Godric's Hollow…unfortunately they'd be going back with feelings of sorrow. What happened was so dreadful that no one could bear it. Everything now just felt like a dream, like it didn't even exist.   
  
Cho could remember how everybody was moping around the house, especially Harry. He sat down, taking his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, and then he'd just stare off into space. All she could do was wrap her arms around him, hoping he would respond with a touch. Eventually, he did. He sighed heavily and tenderly held her hand as if she was precious porcelain doll…a special treasure. Cho wiped her tears away and placed her hands on her stomach. She hated this state of pregnancy. She hated the mood swings, and she didn't know if she was crying from the pain, anger, or just from something extremely different. She looked down and moved her hand up down from her stomach, treasuring hers and Harry's baby.  
  
"My baby…my precious child…I'm sorry that you won't be able to grow up and see Aunt Paige." Cho said softly.   
  
The breeze started to kick in, blowing her hair away from her face.  
  
"Unfortunately, she was murdered by a very evil wizard…if you can call even call him that." She continued. "And now, daddy's godfather…he's gone to risk his life to fight off this wizard. We haven't heard from him in day…"  
  
(Brief: A/N: **cough cough** The above just explained what he found **cough cough** lol! Ok go on continue :-P)  
  
As Cho let the words sink in, she put her hands on her face and sighed. Since Sirius left the manor everybody waited night and day for any word on how he was doing. He had gone off to fight with the rest of the ministry workers against the deatheaters. There was a slight chance he would have to go undercover as well. Cho tried to perish the thought of him going down in Voldemort's lair, it just gave her the chills. Just then, she heard a soft knock on the entrance door to the balcony. She looked up and saw that it was Harry with a blanket and a tray with two cups containing a steaming drink inside.   
  
"Getting a little chilly isn't it?" Harry said placing the tray down.  
  
Cho tried to smile but it wouldn't form on her lips. She nodded. "Just a little bit, not that bad." She replied.   
  
"Here, get warm." Harry said as he wrapped the blanket around her.  
  
Cho took one part of it and handed the other side to him. "Share with me." She said.   
  
Harry took a seat next to her and they both took the blanket and wrapped it around, side by side with each other. Cho picked up the steaming cup, before she took a sip she looked over at Harry. It startled him, but he looked at her and for awhile they were captivated looking deep into each others eyes.  
  
"It's tea, you can drink it, it won't affect the baby." Harry said after a while.   
  
"Yeah…" Cho said looking at the cup, and with a breakthrough a small smile formed..   
  
She took a small sip, and then looked up to the night sky. Soon enough she was looking at Harry again, as he was ruffling his jet-black hair. She laughed slightly and looked down to her cup again. He looked over at her and for the first time in days a smile came across his lips. They both placed their cups down, getting closer to each other in the blanket.   
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing…I'm just realizing I haven't said some words that I really should've said in the last couple of days." She replied, as she ran her fingers through his hair.   
  
"And what's that?" He said.   
  
"How much I love you, how much that at times like these I'm glad that you're my husband…I could go on." She said.  
  
Harry smiled. "You don't have to say it, just by the way you act, and from the way you look at me, I know you do." He assured her, as he took her hand and kissed it lightly.   
  
Cho smiled and placed her hand on his face. "It's really nice to be able to see you smile again Harry, it really is." She said.   
  
Harry kissed her on the forehead. "It's great to be able to see you smile too. Of course I can only smile when you're here with me darling, remember that." He said.   
  
"That's why I'm here, to brighten your day." Cho said, as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Harry put his arm around her and held her close. "And I'm thankful for that with each passing day, it always works, no matter how hard things get." He said quietly.   
  
Cho looked out to the distance for a couple of minutes. Warmth quickly rushed through her veins as Harry continued to hold her. It was the most exhilarating joyful feeling she had felt in days.  
  
"I wish things could be like this forever. Where it's just you, me, and peace around us." Cho said softly.   
  
"If that was our life, we'd be in heaven wouldn't we?" Harry said chuckling.   
  
Cho laughed slightly. "That's what you do deserve though Harry, the best to compare with heaven, not this. Not all the pain, you've done so much in so little time that would take wizards twice as older then you to achieve." She said.   
  
"It comes with the cons though…Paige gone…and then Sirius…" Harry trailed off as soon as he had mentioned them.   
  
Cho looked up to him, and pulled him down by the chin so they were face to face, eye to eye.   
  
"You're wonderful, you've done so much, and I'm sure that Sirius will come back to us all. The heavens owe you that for all that you've done." She said.  
  
"It won't bring Paige back though…" He replied quietly.   
  
"And that's just one sacrifice…losing Paige was the most devastating I will admit that. We cried tears of pain for her and it stills rushes up in our minds. But we still have Sirius to pray for. He'll come back. We just have to believe that he will…believe that we won't have to cry the same tears for him." Cho stressed out quietly.  
  
Harry lingered on her words for a couple of moments. He sighed and put his head against hers. They both closed their eyes for a moment. Harry then took in a deep breath and kissed Cho.  
  
"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." Harry said.  
  
"I love you too." Cho replied.  
  
They smiled slightly and for the rest of the night they stayed outside in the balcony, enjoying each others companying, hoping that things were going to get better soon. And both were wishing they could've lived in that moment forever.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
"OY RON! WAKE UP!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
He had put a piece of toast in his mouth and had just put his Gryffindor tie on. It was a very stressful morning for them all. Danielle was far from one of her usually perky moods. Harry walked into the kitchen and found her hastily buttering her toast, jerking the knife on the toast like it was an enemy. Harry looked away and saw that his mother was looking out for James. He opened the window.  
  
"Mum what's wrong?" He yelled out.  
  
"Hermione got lost in the garden maze! No worry though dear! We'll get her." Lily yelled back.   
  
Harry arched one of his eyebrows and closed the window. He turned around and saw Cho walking in. Her hair was tied back in a high pony tail and she was pulling at the outer layer of her robes. She placed her hands down and sighed.  
  
"I'm bloated." Cho said with a slight whine in her tone.   
  
"This is only temporary. You look beautiful." Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Cho kissed back and continued to tug at her robes. "Harry I want my old robes back, these robes make me feel so…huge." She said exasperated.   
  
"Come off it Cho, you look bloody fine. You're just pregnant." Danielle snapped as she walked off in the huff.   
  
Harry and Cho watched her walk off in amazement.   
  
"Er…is Danielle ok?" Cho asked.   
  
Harry sighed. "She's fine, just in a little off mood today…then again who could blame her…" He replied.   
  
"Oh yeah…right…sorry forgot about that…" Cho said quietly.   
  
"It's fine. Look, I know you want your old robes back. But this," Harry began while placing a hand on her growing stomach. "It'll only be for a couple of weeks, and then you'll be staying here at the manor. Look we'll talk more about this later, I have to go get the luggage and then put them in the-"  
  
"Already done Harry Potter sir!" A squeaky voice said.   
  
Dobby walked in, with the same tea cozy that Harry remembered to have always stayed on top of his head.   
  
"Alright then Dobby. Well done." Harry said as he smiled and nodded his head with approval and satisfaction.  
  
"Ugh, I'm not even due for another what? 6 months, and already I'm this bloated." Cho sat down slowly and put sunk her head down, taking in a couple breaths.   
  
"Dobby thinks Mrs. Potter is beautiful." Dobby said taking her hand in his tiny frail hands.   
  
"Thank you Dobby, that's sweet of you." Cho said with a smile.   
  
She got up again and started pulling on the sleeves of her robes again.   
  
"I look more like an enchantress then a student witch at Hogwarts don't I?" Cho said, continuing to pull the robe.   
  
"Well, I have to admit, the look fits you well, cause you've already got me enchanted." Harry said with a sly smile.  
  
"Now that's a first, my husband, the suave sly guy." Cho said smiling, as she hit him playfully on the arm.   
  
Suddenly Lily, James, and Hermione(who were all sporting tints of dirt on their faces) came rushing in from the kitchen.   
  
"We really must get some weed whackers. Those weeds are real fighters." James said, catching his breath, while leaning against the door.  
  
"Sorry again Mr. Potter. I didn't think I would've gotten lost in there." Hermione said earnestly.   
  
"Not a problem dear. Can't tell you how many times I've gotten in lost in there." Lily said, going over to the sink to wash her face.   
  
"How am I suppose to bloody write with these huge things?!" Cho cried with aggravation, not staying on topic.   
  
Harry was taken aback from her sudden outburst. He could hear a laugh coming straight from James as he was wiping his glasses.  
  
"It's nothing to be afraid of Harry, just mood swings." James said. "It's going to be hell, I might add."  
  
Lily smacked James on the back of the head, and folded her arms together.  
  
"Stop telling him crockpot James Potter, or I swear to you I'll-" Lily began.  
  
But her words were stopped by a sudden kiss from James.   
  
"I'm telling you, I think it's something in the Potter line, one kiss and you have your woman swooning." James said with a wink.  
  
James then took Lily's hand in his, and led her out, as she stared out completely mesmerized, leaving Hermione, Harry, and Cho left in the kitchen.  
  
"Erm- I think I'm gonna go and see if Ron's awake." Hermione said.  
  
"Good luck, I've been trying to get him up for hours." Harry said.   
  
"I think I have a way to wake him up." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
And she was right. Moments later, Hermione and Ron walked down the stairs together, hand in hand. Ron looked more alert then ever, and with each step he took, his eyes stayed on Hermione. Harry and Cho watched in amazement, the power Hermione had over Ron was great to see…but then they thought of Samantha. She used to have the same power over Ron too, and in just an instant it was all gone. They didn't really think much of it until that moment.   
  
"You have a good sleep Ron?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Wonderful, I slept like a baby." Ron replied.   
  
"Yeah…more like a rock." Harry muttered.   
  
"What was that Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing…I was just noting on something for potions class…" Harry said.   
  
"Alright then." Ron said with a grin.   
  
Harry shook his head, with a smile on his face. He took Cho's hand and led her outside. The carriages had arrived and the luggage was already set in. The sun was starting to go down and all they had to wait for was Danielle. Within a couple of moments, Danielle came rushing down, but she didn't say a word to any of them. She simply ran out of the door and rushed passed them, getting on to the carriage. Ron and Hermione, with uneasy looks on their faces, followed her and got into the same carriage as her. Harry saw Lily and James standing near the door. Cho looked over to them and smiled slightly. She walked over and hugged them both.  
  
"We'll be seeing you two soon. Can't believe the spell hasn't wore off yet." Cho said.   
  
"Well dear, whatever it was I'm glad it happened, you've given us another chance at life." Lily said smiling. "You be careful to not stress yourself alright? I wouldn't want anything bad happening to my grandchild."   
  
"You're grandchild will be fine, I promise." Cho said laughing.   
  
Harry then went up and hugged James. James pat Harry on the back and then looked at him, eye to eye.   
  
"You write when you can alright? I'll send any word on Sirius if it comes by here. Be safe son." James whispered.  
  
"Thanks dad, I will." Harry replied.   
  
Harry then hugged Lily. She kept Harry in her embrace for a little while. She kissed the top of his head a couple of times, and played around with his hair for a little while.   
  
"You write to your dear mum. Take care of yourself and I'll see you at graduation, hopefully sooner." Lily said.   
  
"I promise I will. Love you mum, dad." Harry said as he gave Lily a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Harry and Cho walked off to their carriage where Dobby and Winky were obviously waiting for them for sometime. Dobby and Winky each took one of Cho's hands and helped her up the carriage. Harry got in right after her, and he closed the door to the carriage.   
  
"Take good care of my mum and dad Dobby and Winky, I'm counting on you." Harry said.   
  
"Dobby and Winky assure you Harry Potter, we will watch over them." Dobby said, his ears twitching with excitement. He felt honored.  
  
The carriages then took off. Harry and Cho waved continuously to Dobby, Winky, Lily and James. And soon the mirage of the manor disappeared from their sight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first couple of days from getting back to Hogwarts were uneventful. The halls no longer lingered with the sound of footsteps and small murmurs of voices. All the students seemed to be keeping to themselves.   
  
"It hasn't been this silent since they thought Harry was the heir of Slytherin." Ron said quietly one day, as they were walking off to the dormitories.   
  
  
  
"Actually there was a lot of running away when they thought that Ron." Harry replied.   
  
Hermione and Cho laughed, but it was a rather weak one. Just before they got to the portrait hole, Danielle came running down, top speed. As soon as she got to them, she stopped and put her hand on Harry's shoulder trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Danielle, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Harry said kneeling down with Danielle as her knees gave away.   
  
"S-S-S-" Danielle attempted to say.   
  
"Sirius? Something about Sirius?" Harry asked.   
  
Danielle shook her head vigorously. It almost seemed like she was having a seizure, she was shaking heavily.   
  
"Danielle, please calm down, calm down and tell us what's wrong." Hermione pleaded.   
  
Danielle started to whimper, and she kept Harry's hand in her grasp. Another bond had started at that moment. For a while everyone seemed to remember that technically Danielle was Harry's god sister.   
  
"Danielle, please, tell us what's wrong. We're here for you." Harry said calmly.   
  
"They've got Samantha, she's back to her normal state and she's badly injured." Danielle cried softly.   
  
Harry looked up to the group. All of them had looks of shock on their faces. Harry didn't even seem to believe it at first.  
  
"Danielle are you sure?" Harry asked.   
  
Danielle nodded continuously. "I'm sure of it Harry. My eyes aren't deceiving me. I saw her lying in the hospital wing, she's all bandaged up. And…the worst thing is she can't remember a thing that happened to her." Danielle said.  
  
"Wait, so she's conscious?" Cho asked.   
  
"Come see for yourself." Danielle said heading down the stairs, still shaking.  
  
Cho looked at Ron and Hermione and yelled back down to Danielle.  
  
"When you say she has no memory of anything, do you think it'd be wise for Ron and Hermione to come down?" Cho asked hesitantly.   
  
"I'm not sure…I mean think about it. Even through all the hard times, no matter what you go through, would you forget about the one person you loved and where the both of you stand?" Danielle asked quietly.   
  
"Maybe I'll just go then…I owe this to her." Ron said quietly.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? For all we know she could pull a fast one and blast you to ashes." Hermione said taking his hand in hers.   
  
"It'd be better to be me then you. Samantha, technically is still my wife…" Ron said.  
  
"You never sent the papers in?" Hermione said taken aback.  
  
Harry and Cho looked at them confused.   
  
"Papers? What papers?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrow.   
  
"I was going to sign them but-" Ron began.  
  
"Ron, you told me you were going to send those papers in and start your life with me. What happened?" Hermione said angrily.   
  
"Look, it's not that I don't want to be with you Hermione, I just don't know if I should make such a drastic move that fast." Ron said.   
  
"You sounded so sure you knew what you wanted before Ron. What changed that?" Hermione snapped.   
  
"Everything ok Hermione?! Everything changed and the way I thought about the way things were changed." Ron bellowed.   
  
"You honestly think she'd take you back Ron? She knew all about us Ron, and you honestly think things can mend?" Hermione said.  
  
"I never said that it would happen that way." Ron snapped.   
  
"Then why aren't the papers sent?" Hermione remarked, folding her arms impatiently.   
  
Cho just shook her head and headed down the stairs over to Danielle. They began their way down to see Samantha in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione continued to snap at each other, just like how Harry remembered them to have done since the first time he met the both of them. Harry just shook his head and started to go down to the hospital wing.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ron yelled after him.  
  
"Going down to Samantha. Risking to be blown up into ashes is better then listening to this bickering. You guys have done this before but this is just ridiculous." Harry said as jolted down the stairs.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
In the hospital wing, Samantha lay astray on the bed with a head cast on, bandages all over her arms, legs, hands, she was in brutal condition. She was weaker then ever, and as she lay in the bed she tried hard to think about all that had happened. All she could think up to was her wedding to Ron. Everything else seemed to be blurry, almost like nothing had happened at all. She looked over to the side and she saw a bright light coming from a pendant necklace. She tried hard to lift up her hand to grab it but the pain was excruciating. She let out a small cry of pain and turned her head away. Cho and Danielle walked in to see her, and immediately Danielle broke down in tears. Cho put her hand over her mouth and bit her lower lip.   
  
"Samantha?" Cho said quietly.   
  
Samantha turned her head and saw Cho standing right by her bed side. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She tried harder to speak, but soon it turned into exasperated cries.   
  
"Maybe some water will help, here." Cho said as she grabbed a cup of water, with a straw in it.  
  
Samantha drank, and as she did the water felt refreshing against her dry throat. It felt like things were clearing up. She cleared her throats a couple of times and attempted to speak again.  
  
"Ch-Ch-Cho." Samantha said weakly.   
  
"If it's hard to speak, don't waste your energy." Cho said quietly, pulling up a chair.  
  
"I f-f-feel hor-ri-rible." Samantha stuttered.   
  
"I know you do Sam, I know you do. Everything will be ok though I promise." Cho said.   
  
"How-how did I e-end up this way?" Samantha asked.   
  
"We- we don't necessarily know. But the main thing is you're still alive and you'll be ok soon." Cho said with reassurance.   
  
Danielle walked up to them with tears falling down, her arms were folded and as soon as she saw Samantha again, she sat down on the bed across from hers and broke down.   
  
"Wha-what's wrong with Da-Dan-Danielle?" Samantha struggled to say.   
  
"Erm…well it's a little hard seeing you like this Samantha. Look at you, you're all bandaged up, you can barely talk or move…" Cho said her voice breaking.   
  
"Where's R-Ron?" Samantha asked.   
  
"He's a little occupied with some…work right now sweetie, he'll come down to see you when he gets the chance." Cho said.  
  
She felt terrible. Samantha didn't even remember about the whole affair that was happening between Ron and Hermione. She decided not to let it out because of her condition, but she feared of what would happen once she did finally remember…even if there was a chance of that.   
  
"I-I rea-really wa-want to see him Cho. Pl-please tell him to se-see me soon." Samantha stammered softly.   
  
"I will hun, just get your sleep now ok? He'll see you later tonight or maybe in the morning." Cho said quietly.   
  
"Th-thank you…" Samantha said softly.   
  
She trailed off with the words and closed her eyes. The talking made her weak to the core and soon her nerves gave in and she had fallen asleep. Cho looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes, tears streamed down and looked back down to Samantha's frail condition.   
  
"Please god, don't let us lose Samantha too." Cho said quietly.   
  
Danielle placed a hand on Cho's shoulder and they both looked on to Samantha, hoping that she'd wake up soon. Harry and Ron soon walked in. Cho couldn't take seeing Samantha in such a bad condition. Harry took one look at Samantha and looked down to the ground in distraught. Cho went over to him and put her arms around him, crying into his shoulders.  
  
"She can barely talk Harry. I've never seen her this hurt." Cho cried.   
  
"She'll heal. Samantha's a fighter. It'll be ok." Harry said soothingly.   
  
Ron stood near the edge of Samantha's bed in awe. There she was, the light of his life(or at least was at some point) in utter pain and so much suffering injuries.   
  
"I can't bare it anymore. I can't look at her and see that she's hurt this way. I can't." Cho cried quietly as she rushed out of the hospital wing.   
  
Danielle followed right after her, wiping her tears away. Ron's face grew pale, he felt sick. Thoughts were rushing into his head, feelings of remorse and love for Samantha, the feelings that he had felt the first time he was ever with her was coming back.   
  
"Look at her…she's…injured." Ron said.  
  
"She's in critical condition by the looks of it. By what Cho says she can't even speak that well." Harry said.   
  
"I don't know what do to, should I stay?" Ron said.   
  
"You said it yourself Ron, she is technically still your wife. For better or for worse…" Harry said as he headed out of the hospital wing.   
  
Something stopped Harry for a second. He looked over to the shining pendant on the table side. He walked over and picked it up, he didn't remember Samantha ever carrying a necklace quite like this one. He quickly stuffed the necklace into his robe pocket. He patted Ron on the back and walked out, the pendants light still going strong. Ron sighed and sat down in the chair on the side of her bed. Hesitantly he raised his hand and carefully got a hold on to her hand. The first touch he had with her in weeks. At this point Ron was just confused, but all he wanted to do now was stay by Samantha's side.   
  
"Harry's right…for better or for worse… I vowed to stay with you." Ron said quietly.   
  
Alright 13 pages full in Microsoft word lol. I swear I will update sooner and I hope that this chapter will make up for my loss for like…almost 2 months I guess. Ahhh I'm so sorry guys I really hope this makes up for it I will update a.s.a.p.!! Review please, chapter 17 will be up soon and I promise that! And yes I know, I'm turning tables around and using the confusing card, I will warn you guys now the confusion only gets worse lol! 


	17. Unfaithful Fates

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Here's Chapter 17 of Darkness and Light. Please R+R! Before I go on to answer the reviews, I would like to point out that I have an email address that is used for my own use to stay in contact with my readers. The address is xSoulFulWriterx@hotmail.com feel free to email me! Ok now on to the answers to reviews!   
  
Heather: Like I said I really don't know which way he's gonna go. I'm just as new to know whatever happens in the story as the people who read the finishing work is. LoL  
  
Toxiclove1: ahh tears! The first strike of tears in the sequel! Whoah I didn't think that was coming LoL!! Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Devotion408: Yes…it had been a while for the update, school work was weighing me down but I promise I'm back and at 'em.  
  
Princesscatie21: I just realized you've been a frequent reviewer for me!! In my charmed stories, I feel like I'm meeting an old friend I haven't spoken to in a while LoL! Thanks for reviewing!!   
  
Samantha Grint: Yesh KC…for better or for worse.  
  
Indigal: Well technically I don't really know, like when I reread my work to get some ideas I realized that technically Paige is not as dead as you may think she is…but that answer will probably be revealed in later chapters.  
  
Panuru4u: Thank you for taking the time to read the story ^^  
  
Wuzup13579: YaY! **throws confetti** I got myself a new reader thanks for becoming a new reader!!   
  
Safire Cappy: Aw shucks thank you so much!  
  
Cap' n Phoenix: Ahh the comments just keep on getting better and better! Glad to know you liked the story and don't worry I'll keep the work up the best I can! By the way I loved the movie Pirates of the Carribean too lol.  
  
Harry4pres: w00t yes Harry Potter should take over as president one of these days lol! And since you've asked nicely I will update…like now! hehe  
  
**~*Special*~** Alright so people have been sending me reviews saying "omg ron's such a bastard" or "oooo I wanna beat the crap outta Ron now" So **grabs Ron** This is my treat to my readers. If you wanna punch Ron at the end of your review put in the end the word "Punch" and why you gave him the punch. Was it for the will of Samantha or Hermione? And actually this might be a vote on who he stays with, depending on who you punch him for haha have fun ^_~. Feel free to use the word punch as much as you'd like.  
  
Now….ON TO THE STORY!  
  
~********************************************~  
  
Time was ticking away slowly, it was near the brisk of midnight and Ron was still sitting by Samantha's side. The guilt ate him up inside the more he thought about the events that had happened over the past few weeks. And now here he was, sitting by her side as she was clinging on to a hopeful path to recovery.   
  
"If I had known this was your fate, I swear Samantha I wouldn't have done all of the things I did." Ron said quietly. "Come to think of it I don't even know why I did it."   
  
Samantha was fast asleep, she couldn't hear a single word that Ron was saying. She was too drained…and usually she was a very light sleeper. Ron didn't know what he was going to do. Samantha was his wife, the one that he had vowed to love, and already he had broken his vows in less then three to four months flat. He sighed and let his fingers linger on her frail and fragile hands.   
  
"I love you Samantha…I don't want to lose you…" Ron said finally placing her hand in his.   
  
Samantha started to squirm in her bed, feeling the warmth from Ron's hand. Ron let go quickly, worried that something was wrong.   
  
"Ron…Ron…" Samantha said quietly her eyes still closed.   
  
"Samantha? Samantha can you hear me?" Ron asked.   
  
"Ron…Ron…Ron…" Samantha said quietly again.   
  
"Samantha, baby I'm here. Samantha please wake up." Ron said holding on to her hand.   
  
Samantha shook once more feeling his warmth on her hand. Her head shifted from left to right and soon she gave out a weak groan. Her eye lids began to slowly open.   
  
"Samantha…darling can you hear me?" Ron asked placing a gently touch on the top of her head.   
  
Samantha squinted and blinked a couple of times and soon she could see Ron clearly in front of her. She put on a small smile and cleared her throat softly.   
  
"Ron…you're here." Samantha said quietly.   
  
"Samantha, you're alright." Ron sighed with relief. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it."   
  
"I'd fight for my life just to be with you Ron. You're such a wonderful husband…" Samantha said even more softly.   
  
Her energy was draining once more. Samantha fought the overwhelming feeling of being tired and tried her best to stay awake to see Ron. Still she could not remember any of the events that had taken place after her wedding to Ron, but some thoughts started to sink back. She disregarded them though.   
  
"I'm honored to be your husband…" Ron said quietly, the thought of the affair stung in his mind.   
  
Samantha smiled. "I love you." She said.   
  
Ron hesitated for a moment and looked at her in the eye…he saw the same loving glow in her eyes just like the first time he met her.   
  
"I love you too Samantha…I love you too." Ron said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry…but I have to go…I'm tired to speak. Please be here when I wake up again…" Samantha said quietly trailing off.   
  
The grip that Samantha had on Ron's hand had loosened up. Her head tilted to the side and she had fallen asleep once again. Ron sighed once again keeping hold on her hand. At this state Ron didn't know what he was going to do. If he were to go to Hermione, Samantha's world would crash twice in a row as he could see she couldn't remember a thing about the affair. If he stayed with Samantha he could continue on with his life of happiness and virtue. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. Who would he go to in the end? Hermione…the new found lover that had confessed her feelings after such a long time of shunning him? Or Samantha…the one woman who loved him no matter what he did.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You let him stay with her?!" Hermione screamed at Harry.  
  
"Well what was I suppose to do Hermione? Just drag the guy out of their away from someone he still cares for?!" Harry yelled.   
  
"YES!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Hermione held on to a small figure in her hand. She looked like she was well ready to throw it at Harry's head.   
  
"I don't see why you're all worked up about this Hermione." Harry said circling around the table as she was doing the same.   
  
"Honestly Harry, you of all people, I would've thought you actually cared." Hermione said.   
  
"WHO SAID I DIDN'T CARE HERMIONE? HAVE I BEEN THE ONE THAT STARTED TO DRIFT OFF FROM THE GROUP SINCE OUR FIFTH YEAR?" Harry yelled.   
  
"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT." Hermione yelled back.   
  
"Actually Hermione, it's not beside the point. You haven't let go on the fact that Ron actually did stop liking you since he found Samantha. Haven't you?" Harry said, calming down.   
  
Hermione froze as soon as Harry had said that. She was shaking with fury but she then slowly put the figure down on the table.   
  
"What did you say?" Hermione said.  
  
"You never really let go of the fact that Ron did go on without you in his life didn't you Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said quickly getting all of her books into her bag, trying to head for the stairs.   
  
"Don't run away from the situation Hermione. Did you not let go of the fact that Ron moved on in his life when you walked out on him." Harry said.   
  
Danielle had help Cho get up the stairs and they just stood on the top step for a couple of moments. Danielle could see that Cho wasn't feeling so good…she could see Cho was starting to feel faint.   
  
"I didn't walk out on him. He was the one who let me go." Hermione said quickly.   
  
"So then you thought it was ok to wreck a marriage?" Harry said.  
  
"I didn't wreck their marriage Harry. To review with you he was the one who kissed me." Hermione said with a tone of triumph in her voice.  
  
"So then, why didn't you stop him from destroying his marriage? Why did you kiss back?" Harry questioned.   
  
"What does this have to do with anything Harry, you're not even making any sense." Hermione snapped.  
  
"I think I'm making perfect sense right now Hermione, you're just afraid to answer my questions because you know you had something to do with the whole affair too." Harry said.   
  
"So you're going to badge me for returning love to Ron that he asked for? The love that I've felt for him since our third year here?" Hermione said.   
  
"What about that whole Malfoy thing then Hermione? What was that just a fling?" Harry said persistent on tailing her down.  
  
"I was bearing his child for a while Harry it was anything BUT a fling!" Hermione screamed with anger.  
  
"I see…" Harry said quietly.   
  
"Why are you even asking me these questions now Harry? After all this time and you choose now to interrogate me for what I do in my life?" Hermione questioned heatedly.   
  
"What you're doing in your life Hermione is something that I could never imagine you to ever do. Samantha's holding on to her life right now and you don't care?" Harry said.  
  
"As long as she gets out of my way so then I can have Ron to myself…" Hermione trailed off quietly.   
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said alarmed. "You want Samantha to die just so you have the happiness? Do you have any idea how low that is Hermione?"   
  
"You know what Harry? There's only one thing I do know. I WANT TO BE WITH RON AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO STOP ME FROM WANTING THAT. SO STAY OUT OF IT." Hermione yelled.   
  
Cho stumbled down a couple of steps. Danielle held on to her arm to prevent her from tripping down the stairs. Cho writhed in pain as she felt her knees give away. She held on to the banister of the stairs and bit her lower lip to keep in her cries.   
  
  
  
"AGH!" Cho gasped.   
  
"Cho?" Harry said getting over to her quickly.   
  
"Oh so that's how it is Harry. You pick your wife over your friends." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Aside from my friends, my wife is my number one priority in my life. You should take the time to actually think about what you really want Hermione cause clearly all that I hear coming from you is just denial and anger rants. And what's sad is you don't even realize it." Harry said with serious finality in his voice.  
  
Hermione stalked out of the common room and just ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away. Cho held on to Harry's hand as she started to feel dizzy. Something was terribly wrong, pulsing pain was coming from her stomach, but soon it had faded in just an instant. Cho took in a couple of breaths and she felt a draft of cold air fall upon her body.   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked looking up to Danielle.  
  
"I-I was just helping her upstairs and then she stopped midway for a couple of moments. And then she started to writhe in pain." Danielle explained panicking.   
  
"Quick, open the door to our room, and then go get some rags and soak them in water. Can you do that for me?' Harry said.   
  
Danielle nodded and quickly went up to do what she was told. Harry picked Cho up in his arms and got her into the room and on to the bed. Sweat was dropping from her face and she swayed from side to side. The pain had come back again and it was too unbearable. Danielle quickly rushed with some wet cloths and Harry put started to dab the water on Cho's forehead trying to calm her down.   
  
"Cho, breathe. Just like in the Lamaze classes. One breath in and two breaths out. " Harry said as calm as he could, despite the fact that he was worried..  
  
"The pain, the baby…something's wrong..." Cho cried. "Harry, something's wrong."   
  
"We'll go see the doctor in London then if you want to. We'll see what they have to say. Just try to breathe to ease the pain. It'll be fine." Harry said reassuringly.   
  
"It hurts so bad…god it hurts …" Cho said softly.   
  
Cho suddenly had gone into a sleep spell. Her head fell limp to one side and soon enough her whole body went limp. Visions formed in her mind and the pain in her stomach continued to go on strong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cho was in a dark place. Everywhere she looked, no matter what direction she turned her head, she could see no visible light. Suddenly a bright light shown from above her. She could see it when she looked up. She reached up to it but the light grew dimmer, farther away, until it finally disappeared from her sight. Cho was terrified and as she looked down she saw that her stomach was flat again.   
  
"Where's my baby? My baby where is it?!" Cho screamed.   
  
Her screams echoed and soon a light shone in front of her. In the middle of the light was a bundle, but it was moving slightly. Cho walked slowly to the bundle. She could hear soft cooing coming from it, and then a small cry came. The cry resembled a babies cry. Cho stood before the bundle for a moment. She trembled slightly and proceeded to pick up the bundle in her arms. As soon as she picked up the bundle the crying had stopped and the cooing began once again. Cho pushed away the top part of the bundle to reveal a beautiful baby with brown eyes and messy black hair. Cho looked down at the child and touched its soft face as it continued to coo. Could this be her child? The bundle flew out of her arms and dropped the floor. Green lights swirled around the bundle and a small tiny girl appeared from the blanket. She looked terrified, her face had a couple of scratches on it, she held on to a ragged teddy bear.   
  
"Mummy?" The little girl said terrified.  
  
"Wha-what?" Cho said quietly.   
  
"Mummy…is that you? You-you must be my mummy you look exactly like her. Like in this picture see?" The little girl said again.  
  
She held out a picture from Cho and Harry's wedding day. Both were smiling delightfully at each other with much hope and rapture in their eyes. Cho put her hand over her mouth and pushed some of her hair back. She nodded to the little girl and knelt down to her.  
  
"Yes…I guess I am your mummy. What's your name again?" Cho asked.   
  
The little girl giggled. "Silly mummy. You named me Gwace." Little Grace said.  
  
Cho looked at her with a slight smile on her face. A little girl, and with a slur when she spoke too. Harry and Cho's little girl…named Grace and she looked beautiful.   
  
"Sweetie why are you so dirty? What's wrong with Mr. Teddy?" Cho asked.   
  
Grace frowned and began to pout holding on to the teddy bear even closer.   
  
"Mummy don't you remember? That evil man came and attacked us. You ran out with me while daddy tried to fight him off." Grace said softly.   
  
"What happened after that, darling please tell me." Cho urged her.   
  
"The evil man hit daddy and I saw him lie on the floor. I ran back inside to daddy. I went in front of the evil man and yelled at him for hurting daddy…and then the evil man disappeared." Grace said as tears fell down her eyes.  
  
"Grace…" Cho said quietly as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Daddy died mummy. He wasn't breathing, he wouldn't move. This is the last thing he gave me before the evil man attacked." Grace cried quietly.   
  
A pain had hit Cho directly in the heart. Harry had died fending off Voldemort to safe Grace's and her own life. Grace held on to the teddy bear even tighter swaying side to side, kissing the teddy bear. Cho held out her arms and Grace ran into them crying.   
  
"I want daddy to come home. I want to see my daddy. I want my daddy." Grace cried.   
  
Cho cried along with her. This wasn't the fate she wanted. She ran her hands through Grace's long black hair and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly the green lights formed around the girl once again. Cho backed away as Grace was transforming again. This time in front of her eyes was a teenage girl. Her hair was cut short, right up to her neck. Cho saw the tie on her robes were the color…of a Slytherin. Grace looked at her with piercing cold eyes. These eyes were not the same that she had seen in the little girl. Cho backed away slightly and a small sly grin crossed in Grace's face.   
  
"Hello mother. Been a while hasn't it?" Grace said.   
  
"Just a little…" Cho replied quietly.   
  
"Well, take a look. How's mummy's little girl doing huh? I'm the most respected Slytherin since Tom Riddle himself. Oh how I do honor him." Grace said.   
  
"Honor him? HONOR HIM? Grace how can you honor him? Don't you know who he is?" Cho said angrily.   
  
"All I know is mother, is that the rest of the Slytherin lot were right. You never would've understood how I loved being the house I was, how I loved taking after Tom Riddle. You never understood me…not since dad died." Grace said coldly.   
  
"Grace listen to me, Tom Riddle is not who he seems to be. You can't honor this man, he was the one who-" Cho began.   
  
"Oh shut the hell up mother. I'm tired of your never ended nagging about how you don't approve of my life. If you want to suck the fun out of life, focus on your own I won't let you take it out on me." Grace said.   
  
"Grace you don't understand you just can't-" Cho began again.  
  
But the green light transformed around the teenage Grace. Cho looked down to the ground and rubbed her eyes together. This couldn't be what was to become of Harry and Cho's baby. It was too much to bear. And suddenly the green lights stopped and the light from the center disappeared. Cho stood in her place for a couple of moments. Soon she heard the soft clicking of heels against the hard concrete. A small whiz of light sprang up and soon she saw that she was in a very familiar place indeed…Voldemort's lair. Green torches were lit from left to right and a stone throne stood before her. Cho took a couple of paces back.  
  
"I know you're afraid…I can sense it in your soul." A voice said from the throne.   
  
"Who are you? What have you done to Grace?" Cho asked angrily.   
  
An evil laughter spread through the lair. It was so chilling that the stone from the walls began to crumble.   
  
"Gee, don't you remember me?" The voice said again.  
  
From the throne a grown woman, with surpassing long black hair, walked up from the throne.  
  
"I am Grace. Grace Riddle to be exact." Grace said holding out her hand with a ring on it.  
  
"No…you…no you can't be Grace. You just…you-I-oh my-" Cho stuttered.  
  
"Save your breath mother. I married Tom Riddle. He and I rule the wizarding world, isn't it just wonderful?" Grace giggled as she created a vision on the wall.   
  
Fire was forming from off the ground. Minions of all kinds were flying around hurting innocent people. People were screaming, children were crying, the wizarding world had turned into Hell.   
  
"Look here, Uncle Ron and Aunt Samantha." Grace said.   
  
Cho looked on to the horrific scene, seeing Ron holding on to Samantha's now limp and dead body in his arms. He cried out in agony and standing before him was Hermione with her wand slowly coming down. She had killed Samantha with Avada Kedarva. Grace let the scene dissipate and Cho continued to back away.  
  
"You're not my daughter. You'd NEVER be my daughter if you enjoy reeking this must havoc in the world." Cho said.   
  
"So see my pain here mother. You NEVER appreciated anything that I did. When I was a little girl YOU neglected me. Ever since dad dead YOU were the one who left me alone. YOU abandoned me. YOU NEVER loved ME. Of course I wouldn't be the daughter you wanted cause YOU never took the time to spend those enduring times with me." Grace said angrily.   
  
"Look…Grace…I'm sorry, I-you're my daughter and I'm suppose to love you that's my job. But why are you doing this? Why are you ruining your life by marry the man who killed your father?" Cho said.   
  
"What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" Grace said alarmed.  
  
"Grace just listen to me. Tom Riddle is the man who killed your father. He's also known as Voldemort. You have to believe me." Cho pleaded.  
  
"You're lying you stupid wench. I know it! You're just using this as an excuse to grieve over father." Grace said pointing her wand at her.   
  
"Now now Grace, no need to kill her. She's not even real." A cold drawling voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Tom she's lying to me. Let me finish her off." Grace said, her voice trembling.   
  
Cho continued to back away, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Soon she saw the image of Tom Riddle appear behind Grace.   
  
"It's all true Grace…I did kill your father." Tom said.   
  
Grace stopped dead in her tracks and let the wand go down.   
  
"YOU WHAT? YOU'RE THE BASTARD WHO KILLED MY FATHER? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME THIS MISERABLE LIFE? YOU KILLED MY FATHER?" Grace screamed.   
  
"He was a threat to me and I had to finish him off. Oh how I remember that glorious day. You were just a little one, and you pathetically tried to save dearest daddy." Tom said.   
  
"YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU!" Grace screamed as she put up her wand to attack.   
  
"Avada Kedarva." Tom said quickly.   
  
The spell hit Grace directly but surprisingly it didn't kill her instantly. She writhed in pain as she let go of her wand. It felt like her lungs were clogged and that there was no warm blood in her. She was turning paler by the minute. Cho quickly ran over to Grace, taking her in her arms.   
  
"Grace, Grace!" Cho said softly.   
  
"M-mum…don't let this be my fate…don't let this be the fate of the world. Don't let this happen. Mum promise me…" Grace strained out.   
  
"Grace…" Cho said quietly as the tears ran down her face.   
  
"Keep dad alive and raise me well…this is the fate I don't want…help me…" Grace said with her last breathe.   
  
The image of Tom Riddle disappeared. The green torches went out one by one. And the light from the top formed bigger, brighter, closer. Grace's body limped to the side, she died in Cho's arms. Cho held Grace close to her and cried desperately.   
  
"No…NOOOOOOO!" Cho cried.   
  
The light continued to grow brighter. Grace's body disappeared from her arms. Cho covered her eyes from the light…she was starting to wake up.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The light was from the room of the London hospital. Cho squirmed in her hospital bed saying over and over again "No, please no not her." Soon her pleads turned into whimpers which turned into cries. Harry sat by her side worried, holding on to her hand trying to wake her up.  
  
"Cho, Cho please if you can hear me please wake up." Harry pleaded.   
  
"GRACE!" Cho screamed suddenly.   
  
Harry was taken aback and soon Cho jolted upward from her bed. She looked down and placed her hand around her stomach. It was still bloated and inside there was still a child. A child who's fate had not started yet. Cho looked over and saw Harry sitting by her.   
  
"Harry…oh my god Harry." Cho said softly as she flung her arms around him.   
  
Cho started to cry once again and Harry held on to her trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's alright darling everything's going to be ok." Harry said.   
  
"Harry…our daughter she warned me about the future about what was going to come." Cho cried.   
  
"What? Cho what are you going on about? Our daughter?" Harry said.   
  
"Harry I saw her in my dream, she showed me what would happen in the future after I give birth to her. You died and she married Voldemort and…oh god it was horrible." Cho said crying hysterically.   
  
Harry looked down for a moment. He had died? So in the future when he would have to fight Voldemort he'd lose and his daughter would reign on to him? Harry continued to hold on to Cho as she wouldn't let go of him. She had a tight grip on him.   
  
"Harry please don't die on me…please promise me you won't die on me…you can't leave me here…I love you so much." Cho cried quietly.   
  
"You have nothing to worry about Cho, I won't die on you. I promise you that." Harry said quietly in her ear, swaying his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down.   
  
"Harry it was terrible…she…she died right in my arms. She warned me…we can't let it be her fate." Cho cried again.   
  
"Don't worry darling…I won't let Voldemort harm our family. We won't be torn apart." Harry said again.   
  
"Mr. Potter? Mrs. Potter? The doctor is in to do the check up." A nurse called in.   
  
Harry nodded. "Of course bring him in." he said.   
  
Doctor Bellmington walked in with his grey streaking hair sticking up. He brought in machinery for the tests that he was going to run on Cho.   
  
"Evening there Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. What seems to be the problem tonight?" Doctor Bellmington asked.   
  
"Well Doctor…my wife started to feel pressuring pains in her stomach. We just want to make sure that there's nothing wrong with the baby." Harry said.   
  
"Ah, very well then. Mrs. Potter if you will please, lay back as I do some tests to make sure your soon to be bundle of joy will be fine." Doctor Bellmington said with a smile.   
  
Cho laid back still looking over to Harry, clearing her tears out and holding on tightly to his hand. Harry looked her directly in the eye as well and nodded reassuringly that everything would be ok…even though deep inside his stomach was making churning turns as if a huge paining knot had formed.   
  
"Now…would the parents to be like to know the gender of their baby?" Doctor Bellmington asked.   
  
"No thank you sir…" Cho said quietly.   
  
"Very well then. Mrs. Potter please lay back and relax and this should be over in a couple of minutes." Doctor Bellmington said.   
  
As he did the tests on Cho, all Harry could think about was how he was going to tell everyone else on what Cho had briefly told him. She still had so much to say but he had a feeling that he knew what he had to. All he could about was, if he were to die while fighting Voldemort…would the fate of his child be precisely as Cho had said so far? Doctor Bellmington continued to do the tests and Cho looked over to Harry still keeping her grasp on his hand. All she could think was what Grace had told her. How horrible the future looked, and how she couldn't bear to know that there was a possibility that Harry could die and live her in the world…alone.  
  
Alright that is chapter 17 w00t w00t and this time it didn't take so long to update yay! **does a little dance** I can't believe this reached 100 reviews yay I feel fulfilled hehe. Ok please review and another should be up either by Christmas or after! Next chapter…I heed will be very VERY dramatic that it'll get you edging on your seat! ^_^ 


	18. Premonition Dreams

**_Disclaimer: Its been far too long my friends, but yes...I AM BACK!!! =] And I'm ready to give you chapter 18, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long delay, Its just with finals, graduation, tests, and all the other stuff in between I just couldn't find the time to update but now I have!! And I hope you guys have still been hungering for me cause here it is the moment you've all been waiting for! I won't be answering reviews for now lets just all skip to the story shall we? enjoy._**

* * *

"What the hell was that Tom?" Nagini said with much anger in her voice as she angrily stomped around the lair.   
  
"What was what Nagini?" Voldemort asked.   
  
"This!" Nagini hissed pointing to the same dream scheme that had been sent to Cho. "This Grace Potter, this disgusting little thing, marrying you?!?"   
  
"Now now Nagini, calm yourself. You know I don't want anyone else but you. "Voldemort said, placing a hand on her face.   
  
Nagini quickly shoved his hand off and gave him a disgusted look.   
  
"Don't...you...EVER...touch...me...again..." Nagini said dangerously.   
  
"And what do you suppose you'll do Nagini? Compared to me, you're just like the rest of those fools, those so called wizards and witches out there. Powerless and oblivious." Voldemort said slyly.   
  
"You make me sick!" Nagini spat out.   
  
"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled.   
  
A loud snapping sound rang through out Voldemort's lair. Suddenly silence was the only thing heard in the lair. Silence..and soft breathing from Nagini who had hair in front of her face while she placed her hand on her cheek. Voldemort turned his back to her and took up his hood on his cloak.   
  
"If you don't want to feel more pain then that, I suggest you shut your mouth and obey what I say." Voldemort said.   
  
"You bastard..." Nagini said softly.   
  
"What was that?" Voldemort asked.   
  
"I said...YOU BLOODY FRICKIN BASTARD!" Nagini yelled at the top of her lungs.   
  
The echos of her scream rang throughout the lair, and then it followed the sound of another loud snapping sound and a thud. Nagini was on the floor, quivering from pain on her face. She pushed herself over, away from him, not even looking at Voldemort.   
  
"I hit you for a reason Nagini. Your loyalty to me is now in question...dare try to say another word and I will make the pain even worse." Voldemort said, grasping her around the neck.   
  
Nagini looked at him with anger in her eyes. Voldemort smirked and dropped her back down to the floor. He then walked a couple of paces and then soon disappeared. Nagini kept her hand on her cheek and her neck, still feeling the sting and the grasp, and the burn of the hit.   
  
"I remember now...I remember why I had plotted to leave him many many years ago...this abuse. This abuse that nearly got me killed!" Nagini said under her breathe.   
  
Nagini walked over to a mirror and looked at the red mark on her face. At first she saw the mark of a skull but soon her skin started to bubble and the mark painfully disappeared. She felt the anger boil in her blood.   
  
"Why should I have to tolerate this? Tom won't do half of the dirty work...so I guess I'll have to do it myself...for revenge...and to get out of this disgusting body." Nagini said walking off, diverting a new devastating plan.

* * *

"What's coming sooooon?" Ron sang in a sing-a-long type voice.   
  
"N.E.W.T. and if we have to sing like this again I'll have to seriously kick you." Harry sang back in a sing-along-type-voice.   
  
"My gosh...Harry, Ron, such beautiful voices you both have." Cho said trying not to laugh.   
  
Cho and Samantha then bursted out laughing completely at the both of them as they looked up from their preparation books. Cho took in a big breath as she regularly did, to relieve any type of stress away from her unborn child. Cho placed a hand on her stomach and then went back to her work.   
  
"You know what's amazing Cho?" Samantha asked.   
  
"What is it?" Cho said with a small smile.   
  
"How you're at least 4-5 months pregnant and you still maintain your petite figure." Samantha said laughing slightly.   
  
Cho laughed "It may look like that, but believe me I don't feel anywhere near small at all" She replied.   
  
"And they call laugh at us for singing Harry? Can you believe this?!" Ron said pretending to be appalled.   
  
Samantha throw her eraser at Ron, grinning. " Oh shush Ron." She said.   
  
They all laughed and then continued to look around for important notes they may need to be prepared for the test. Books were stacked all over the common room. Some of the stacks were even taller then Ron. There was silence, only the scratch of a quill writing on a piece of parchment could be heard.   
  
"So, Cho, what are you going to be when you get out of this school?" Samantha asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Not really sure... I don't think I can't start working right away because after the birth of my baby of course I'll have to stay home and care for it." Cho replied.   
  
"But after all that, what do you want to be? So then Harry over doesn't have to keep on supporting the money." Samantha said smiling.   
  
"Hey!...Actually she does have a point there..." Harry said.   
  
Cho hit Harry playfully on the arm and then turned back to Samantha.   
  
"I dunno...maybe a worker for the ministry, or a writer, not like Rita Skeeter though. I wanna make...maybe a romance novel." Cho said.   
  
Samantha smiled at Cho and then got back to her work. Cho kept a smile on her face, trying to scan Samantha as she did, trying to see if she really was the same as before. Hoping that she wouldn't have to see the dark evil side of Samantha. Suddenly a bright light shined around Samantha's neck. Cho looked at it curiously wondering what it could be.   
  
"That's a really nice necklace you've got there Sam." Cho said.   
  
"Thanks, I found it on my bed stand in the hospital wing. I suspected it was from Ron to help me get better." Samantha said as she walked over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Can't expect anything less from me right?" Ron said with a slight smile as he put his arms around her waist.   
  
Samantha kissed him once again. "Never, from a great husband like you." Samantha replied smiling.   
  
Samantha put her arms around Ron and stayed in his arms. Harry and Cho looked over to Ron with a disappointing look on their faces. They continued on working to study for N.E.W.T.S. Ron rested his head on Samantha's as he held her close to him.   
  
"You'll love me no matter what right Samantha?" Ron said quietly.   
  
Samantha looked up, into Ron's eyes and a warm smile came across her lips, almost calming him automatically.   
  
"Of course I would Ron. What kind of a wife would I be if I didn't?" Samantha said.   
  
"Well.." Ron began.   
  
Ron held Samantha close to him once again, as she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry looked over to Cho and eyed over to the two of them. Cho looked over to Ron and made eye contact with him, saying he shouldn't say anything about what happened in the past.   
  
"Never change...you're perfect the way you are." Ron said, his glance still on Cho's.   
  
Samantha smiled and suddenly got a flash in her eyes. In her mind she could see herself attacking Ron and Hermione in the common room. She saw herself being trapped into a little orb, her eyes were very red. She could hear herself screaming "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME RON?!" She saw a flash of an apparent torture commencing. She could not see the girls face but she could hear the horrible screams. And quickly Samantha jumped back from Ron's arms and held on to her head.   
  
"Samantha! Samantha are you ok?" Cho asked as she ran over to her.   
  
Samantha sank to her knees, crying in anguish. "Make the voices stop...make the flashes stop Cho, they're horrible!!" Samantha cried.   
  
The pain Samantha felt on her mind was too excruciating to even describe. She didn't understand why the flashes were coming to her though. She didn't understand why she was having continuous flashes of Ron and Hermione together. Strictly she knew that Ron was hers and would always love her and that Hermione had absolutely no interest in him. Soon the flashes had stopped and the pain had gone away. Ron was down on his knees in front of her, trying to get a look into her eyes to make sure she was ok. Sweat pellets were falling from her face and she quickly got into Ron's arms, completely mortified.   
  
"I don't remember ever feeling this much pain Ron...what's happening to me?" Samantha cried.   
  
"It's ok, darling it'll be alright." Ron said soothingly.   
  
Harry and Cho stood next to each other and tried to think it out thoroughly. They knew that Samantha had no knowledge at all on what ha happened over the last couple of weeks. She didn't remember the affair Ron had had with Hermione. She didn't remember ever switching sides and going under Voldemort's command. And in this time being it was still a mystery on why and how Samantha had been so bruised up. Right behind Ron and Samantha, Harry saw an outline of a figure near the portrait entrance. In the entrance was Hermione with her wand raised over to Samantha. Slowly she put her aim down and back into her pocket, turning for the door.   
  
"I'll make her remember all that happened. And then afterwards, she'll go into insanity making Ron...mine." Hermione said softly to herself as she walked out of the door.   
  
"Harry...Harry what are you looking?" Cho asked look forward to the entrance.   
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry said quietly, his gaze still on the place where Hermione stood.

* * *

"How is it even right...manipulating Samantha like that? What could Hermione possibly be thinking?!" Cho said outraged as she got prepared for bed that night.   
  
"I don't know...but whatever she plans to do we have to make sure she stays far away from Samantha. We don't want another fight to start." Harry said as he continued to study for the exam.   
  
Cho smiled slightly as she saw him looking over a few questions, tossing his messy jet black hair back and forth as he stressed to find the answer.   
  
"I feel ashamed. I have to go to sleep for the benefit of the baby and you have to stay up to study." Cho said going over to him, putting her arms around his shoulders from the back.   
  
"You shouldn't feel that way. You need as much rest as you need. Cause once this baby wants to come out into the world, you won't be feeling as sorry for me anymore. You'd want to kill me by then." Harry said grinning.   
  
Cho laughed and gingerly kissed him on the lips. Harry let his hands graze on her arms for a little while. Even while she was baring his child Harry saw Cho the same way. She was his beautiful wife, his soulmate, his life. She was perfect to him and he felt that looking at her was just a sense of comfort to him. Having her smile at him would ease the pain of stress from his day. Her kisses would calm down his nerves and set him right back to a good mood. Holding her in his arms would send him a rush of warmth across his body that he couldn't find the words to describe the feeling. Every thing that he did with Cho, every day that he spent with her, just seemed so right for him.   
  
"I'm still the same petite girl I was in the earlier years right?" Cho asked.   
  
"Of course you are, you haven't changed a bit...Samantha was right...you're phenomenal." Harry replied. "Here come sit."   
  
Harry rested his one hand on his lap for a couple of moments. Cho hesitated at first.   
  
"I dunno Harry. I could break your leg or something. You'll be carrying two weights." Cho said sheepishly.   
  
"Harry laughed at this slightly. "Cho if I could carry you up the stairs and into this room without breaking a sweat, I think I could possibly stand you sitting on my lap too. Plus...I really need this, I haven't held you close like this in ages." Harry said.   
  
Cho just smiled at him and then proceeded to sit down. As soon as she sat down, she just looked into his eyes, and let her arms wrap around him once again.   
  
"See? I told you I could stand it." Harry said.   
  
"I love you..." Cho replied.   
  
"I love you too." Harry said.   
  
"I-I really meant it...I really do. You're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me Harry, I want you to remember that." Cho said.   
  
"I understand that sweetheart, I do. But why are you saying all of this...like..." Harry began.   
  
"Like it's the last time I will? Might as well get used to it. From now on I'm going to speak to you as if it were my last time speaking to you." Cho said.   
  
Harry chuckled. "That's no way to live your life Cho. Thinking all of the time 'Oh I have to speak to him like it's the last time' Cho I am always going to be here, no matter what." Harry said.   
  
"I guess you're right..." Cho began. "It's just I've been...I've just been...I've been scared ever since the trip to the doctors. After my little spell...I just haven't really gotten over it." Cho said quietly.   
  
Harry held on to her hand and kissed the top, keeping a tight grasp on her hand. He let his other hand feel through her long black hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Was she beautiful?" Harry asked.   
  
"Who?" Cho replied.   
  
"Our daughter...our daughter Grace." Harry said.   
  
Cho stayed silent for a couple of moments. The visions of Grace flew across her mind, as she remembered the little toddler, the teenager, and the grown woman in front of her eyes. Being her daughter...being hers and Harry's daughter. Cho sighed and continued to rest her head on Harry's shoulder, as he rested his head on top of hers.   
  
"In all honesty...she was a vision. She had long but messy jet black hair, the messy part most likely coming from you." Cho said running her hands through his hair.   
  
Harry smiled at this. "Continue." He said.   
  
"She had my eyes, and she was beautiful. She was exactly how I imagined our first daughter to be. She was perfect." Cho said.   
  
"So basically, she had all of your traits except for the hair." Harry said.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Cho asked, looking up to him.   
  
"You said, she was beautiful and that she was perfect. Sounds like you." Harry said kissing her.   
  
The warmth of the kiss was everlasting and it was strong. The world seemed to fall to pieces and all that was left was them, sitting together and being in the comfort of each others arms.   
  
"Get some sleep." Harry said kissing the top of her forehead. "We've got a whole new day ahead of us."  
  
"Don't stay up too late studying ok?" Cho said kissing him as she got over to the bed.   
  
"Alright." Harry said with a slight smile. "Sweet dreams"  
  
Cho settled in bed and just gazed at Harry for a couple of minutes, she smiled with delight, and soon she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Rock a bye baby on the tree top...when the wind blows the cradle will rock..."   
  
"The baby dies soon...the baby must die..."  
  
Cho's eyes sprang up as she heard these words coarse through her ears. She felt around her atmosphere and felt a hard cold ground floor. For this place though she wasn't familiar with it. She felt like something was missing, she looked down to pat her stomach, but her stomach was flat, and blood strayed on the floor. She gasped as a sudden need for air came to her. The blood continued to flow down it was unstoppable. Cho rested her head down as she had no strength to move.   
  
"What's happening to me? Where's my baby?!" She thought.   
  
"Mmm hush little baby don't say a word...I'm gonna buy you a mocking bird..." A voice sang out.   
  
"Who is that? What...what's going on?" Cho thought once again.   
  
Cho heard a few hard steps come to the floor, and soon she sees a woman, a very dark and sinister woman. Her hair was strayed green, her figure was sleek and slim, she was as pale as the moon, and her lips were as black as the night. In her arms she held a bloody bundle, and every other second Cho could hear soft cooing.   
  
"W-w-what have you done?" Cho said softly in a very hoarse voice.   
  
"Shh you're too drained to talk now, but in a few minutes that won't even matter...you're dying Chang."   
  
"Who are you?!" Cho forced out, she started coughing afterwards.   
  
"I suppose you deserve an explaination...I'm--" The person began.   
  
The bundle she was holding was soon then crying before she could finish. The woman looked annoyed and threw it down over to Cho, who quickly caught it and held it close to her. Cho took a look inside and could see a baby with blood all around its body. The baby could barely keep its eyes open, it was coughing, its breath was short, and she could see an orange liquid foaming from its mouth.   
  
"Hmph, say hello to your darling child Cho...now say goodbye because as you're holding it now, its life is ending at a rapid pace." The woman said.   
  
"No...it-it can't be." Cho said softly.   
  
Cho used the rest of her strength to sit up and hold the baby close to her once again. The little infant held on to her pointer finger, its breathing getting even less by the minute.   
  
"Aww is mummy going to cry?" The woman said laughing slyly.   
  
"My baby...please...please stay awake..." Cho said crying quietly.   
  
Soon Cho could no longer feel the grasp of her baby holding on to her finger. The baby closed its eyes and soon stopped breathing. Cho put her head down into the bundle, crying with anguish.   
  
"My baby...please no not my baby...WHY?!" Cho cried out loud.   
  
"Amazing, you're slowly being drained of your blood and you still have the strength to scream." The woman said.   
  
"You...you did this to me, you...you did this to my baby. WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Cho screamed.   
  
"It'll be easier done then said Cho my dear..." The woman said holding up wand. "I want...to end...your life!"   
  
A bright white light came in front of Cho's and eyes and soon she started screaming with pain.

* * *

"Cho! Cho! Wake up! Cho!" A voice rang in her head as the light consumed her.   
  
Cho sprang up again and found herself safe in her room. Harry looked at her worried, and held her in his arms, weeping away the tears and the sweat. A dream...it was all a dream. She looked down and saw her stomach was still big. Sweat pellets continued to fall from her face and she stayed in Harry's arms crying.   
  
"Its alright darling, you probably just had a nightmare." Harry said quietly.   
  
"Where am I? Is she gone?" Cho said quickly.   
  
"You're here safe at Hogwarts with me...and who are you talking about? Who is "**she**"?" Harry replied.   
  
"Someone is after me and the baby Harry...I saw it happen...she...she killed our child, she was going to kill me...I...oh god Harry, it was horrible." Cho cried.   
  
"Cho you have to tell me what she looked like. Maybe you had a dream premonition." Harry said.   
  
Soon Ron, Samantha, and Paige(**still in this case is Nagini**)entered into the room.   
  
"We heard screaming and crying, what happened? Is Cho going into labor?" Ron said fast not thinking as he spoke.  
  
"No, she just had a nightmare...or possible dream premonition...its pretty bad." Harry said.   
  
"G-g-green hair..." Cho began, disregarding that the others have come in.   
  
They all listened inattentively, Paige in particular stood in her place frozen.   
  
"She was very pale...her lips were black...she was going to tell me who she was but...but...god I can't say it." Cho said crying.   
  
"Green hair...black lips...why does that sound so familiar?" Samantha pondered.   
  
"Think we can do some research on this person and see if they're real?" Ron asked Harry.   
  
"Worth a shot isn't it? You guys can go get Danielle to help out too." Harry said.   
  
"No you can't!" Paige said.   
  
"And why not? Paige don't you wanna help Cho?" Samantha said.   
  
"Well Harry did say that it was a nightmare and it could've been a "possible" dream premonition. Don't you think we're just thinking way too ahead to research? That person may not even exist." Paige said in a matter of fact way.   
  
"It felt real Paige, all my dreams have felt real. This could be a sign or a warning. We have to try." Cho said.   
  
"But I-" Paige started.   
  
"Come on Ron, its early morning, we can head out to get Danielle and then go to the library now and search around the history books." Samantha said taking his hand in hers.   
  
"Alright. We'll meet back near noon in the commons, hopefully with an explanation." Ron said to Harry.   
  
"Take as much time as you need." Harry said.   
  
"Why won't you guys just listen?! This could be just a bull-crock character that Cho dreamed up, can't be that serious!" Paige exclaimed.   
  
"What's gotten into your head today Paige? You're extremely moody." Ron said amused.   
  
Samantha disregarded it and took off her light necklace, and put it around Cho's neck.   
  
"I think you need this more than I do. It gives me this overwhelming faith every time I feel down." Samantha said. "Plus I think Ron probably incantated it to do that." She added quietly.   
  
"Thanks Sam...this really means a lot." Cho said.   
  
"Lets go Samantha, before there's a rush of early bird N.E.W.T.S studying people in there." Ron said running out the room.   
  
Samantha quickly followed him and Paige walked out flabbergasted. Cho had calmed down slightly. She got out of bed and had put on her hooded robes.   
  
"Where are you going?" Harry said.   
  
"I need some air Harry, I can't stay in here for long, I just need some time to think." Cho said.   
  
"Let me come with you." Harry said.   
  
"Please...Harry just let me have this time to myself. I'll be back soon I promise." Cho said placing her hands on his face.   
  
Harry put his hands on hers and nodded. "Meet me by the tree near the lake later ok? I don't want you dwelling away for too long." Harry said.   
  
"Alright, just give me at least 15 minutes, I'll see you by the tree." Cho said kissing him softly.  
  
Cho put up her hood and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the common room. Harry stood near the door for moment. He sighed and thrashed around his messy hair as he closed the door behind him. What they failed to notice was Nagini was standing in the corners watching them. She was fidgeting and was very worried that they'd find out the real truth. They would all know Paige's soul was stuck in the necklace and that she was taking control of her body. They'd find out her true form and try to seek her out and destroy her. She couldn't let that happen and she refused to think of what else could happen to her.   
  
"I have to get this done once and for all. Potter and Chang are going down." Nagini said running down the stairs and running right after Cho.   
  
**_Uh oh...what's gonna happen? Is Nagini going to succeed in making Cho's premonition dream come true? Where has Hermione gone since this time? What will the necklace to for Cho? Will Samantha ever figure out what happened in the past? Find out soon when I post up chapter 19 I hope I haven't lost my flair for the story, I hope I did fine._**


End file.
